Frühausgabe
by hyndara71
Summary: Johns neues Quartier hat ein Geheimnis.
1. Die geheimnisvolle Kiste

**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört MGM, dem SyFy-Channel und X anderen. Diese Fanfiktion wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Zeitlinie:** Spielt in der ersten Staffel, vielleicht am Ende von „Rising", eventuell etwas später (je nachdem, wann die Atlanter ihre Quartiere bezogen haben).

**Anmerkung:** Ehrlich gesagt drücke ich mich schon eine ganze Weile mit der Idee zu dieser Story herum. Da ich im Moment mit den „Briefen" nicht so recht weiterkomme und diese Geschichte eigentlich überschaubar ist, schreib ich sie jetzt einfach „zwischendurch" **;)**. Elemente dieser Story hab ich aus einer anderen Serie … übertragen.

Sumners Gesicht war um Jahrzehnte gealtert. Sein Blick war trüb und voller Argonie. Und trotzdem schien der Colonel ihn genau erkannt zu haben. Er blickte mit verschleierten Augen in seine Richtung und nickte beinahe unmerklich.

Sumner war sein vorgesetzter Offizier! Wie konnte er von ihm verlangen, ihn zu töten? Wie konnte er das überhaupt tun?

Und doch fand sein Zeigefinger den Abzug, wenn auch deutlich zögernd.

Gott, es mußte doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben! Er mußte Sumner doch irgendwie retten können! Irgendetwas mußte er doch einfach tun!

Wieder dieses kaum bemerkbare Nicken.

Er schloß die Augen und drückte ab …

John Sheppard fuhr keuchend hoch und starrte, um Atem ringend, erst einmal orientierungslos in die Finsternis hinein. Sein T-Shirt klebte vor Schweiß an seinem Körper, seine Hände verkrampften sich in der schmalen Matratze seines Feldbettes.

Was für ein Traum! Was für ein fürchterlicher Traum!

John atmete kontrolliert, versuchte sein rasendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen.

Er war in Sicherheit! Es gab nichts, was er fürchten mußte, einmal abgesehen vielleicht von wildgewordenen Pinguinen. Er war in McMurdo, dort wo er eben sein sollte nach dem, was er in den Augen des Generalstabes in Afghanistan angestellt hatte.

Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Alles wird wieder gut, riet er sich selbst innerlich.

„Is' jetzt bald wieder Ruhe hier?" beschwerte sich eine schlaftrunkene Stimme. Und augenblicklich realisierte John, daß doch nicht alles so in Ordnung war wie er sich gerade noch hatte einreden wollen.

Kein Traum, Realität. Traumhafte, schreckliche, gefährliche Realität.

Er hatte seinen vorgesetzten Offizier erschossen, und er hatte keinen Zeugen dafür, daß es ein Akt des Mitleides gewesen war. Er hatte geschossen, Sumner mitten ins Herz, um diesen zu erlösen auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin.

Wie sollte er das jemals beweisen können?

Erst einmal war die dringlichere Frage, ob sie jemals wieder zurückkehren würden zur Erde. Atlantis, das Stargate, diese fremde Galaxie, der neue Feind – die Wraith!

John erschauderte unwillkürlich, wenn er sich nur daran erinnerte.

Die Wraith, diese eigenartigen, grünhäutigen Wesen, die das Leben aus einem Menschen heraussaugen konnten.

John wurde übel, als er sich an die letzten Worte der Wächterin erinnerte: Die Wraith erwachten. Sie erwachten, weil er sie geweckt hatte. Und niemand, wirklich niemand konnte sagen, was dann passieren würde.

„Hey, geht's auch leiser?"

John seufzte ergeben.

Heute nacht, wie gestern Nacht, würde er keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Er störte höchstens die anderen, mit denen er gemeinsam in einem der großen Sääle unterhalb des Gateriums schlief. Bates hatte zwar mit einem Trupp Bewaffneter offensichtliche alte Wohnquartiere gefunden auf einem Streifzug durch die riesige Stadt der Antiker, aber bisher waren diese Quartiere noch nicht freigegeben worden.

Nun, er war dafür zuständig, daß diese Quartiere freigegeben wurden, fiel ihm ein. Und plötzlich überkam ihn Tatendrang.

Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte und die anderen nicht stören wollte, dann konnte er auch etwas nützliches tun. Also?

John schwang die Beine vom Feldbett, tastete im Finsteren nach seinen Stiefeln und dem Waffengurt, dann tappte er, so leise und vorsichtig wie möglich, zur Tür hinüber. Glücklicherweise dimmte sich ein schmales Dämmerlicht hoch, als seine Füße den kalten Metallboden berührten. Und John hatte wieder einmal ein eigenartiges Gefühl, so als würde Atlantis ihn beobachten und versuchen, seine Wünsche vorauszuahnen.

Eine Stadt mit Intelligenz – Blödsinn!

John schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, als er den Schlafraum verlassen hatte. Draußen hockte er sich auf einen alten Blumenkübel und steifte seine Schuhe über. Einen Moment lang nahm er sich dann die Zeit und betrachtete seine Umgebung, einen langen Gang mit einigen Wassersäulen zu beiden Seiten. Dann seufzte er und erhob sich wieder, um sich den Waffengurt für seine Beretta umzuschnalen. Schließlich folgte noch seine Uniformjacke, in deren Tasche sich sein Headset befand, das er aktivierte.

„Sheppard hier. Ich sehe mir die Quartiere einmal an", meldete er sich.

„Major?" kam daraufhin eine staunende Antwort. Peter Grodin konnte wohl offensichlicht auch nicht schlafen.

John grinste bei der Vorstellung: zwei Kerle, die nachts durch eine riesige Stadt wanderten auf der Suche nach dem Schlaf, der ihnen verloren gegangen war.

„Jep, ich bins", antwortete er, und schlagartig stieg seine Laune deutlich an.

Nicht daß er vergessen konnte, was geschehen war. Aber er konnte es verdrängen, wenn er sich in Arbeit stürzte. Eben das, was er jetzt plante.

„Äh, brauchen Sie Verstärkung?" fragte Grodin unsicher.

John sah sich um, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nicht nötig. Sind ja nur ein paar Meter."

Damit ging er los, und er fühlte sich gut dabei.

* * *

Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als John endlich die Quartier-Ebene erreichte. Entweder, so schloß er, hatten die Antiker irgendeine Abkürzung gekannt, oder er würde jetzt die Ferienwohnungen inspizieren. Jedenfalls hatte er fast eine Stunde gebraucht vom Stadtzentrum, eben dem Zentralturm mit dem Sternentor, bis hierher, an einem der Ausleger der Stadt.

Doch die Bewegung hatte gut getan und seinen Kopf geklärt. Vielleicht würde er sogar irgendwann seine Ruhe finden, wenn er eben nicht mehr mit zwanzig anderen, ihm mehr oder weniger vollkommen Fremden, in einem Raum schlafen mußte.

John öffnete die erste einer ganzen Reihe von Türen und besah sich den dahinterliegenden Raum erst einmal vom sicheren Gang aus.

Nett. Hatte etwas den Charme eines Internatszimmers, aber durchaus zufriedenstellend. Wenn noch jemand durchfegen und neue Möbel herbeischaffen würde, durchaus überlegenswert.

John überschritt die Schwelle und betrachtete den Raum jetzt näher.

Ein Zimmer eben, mit einer angeschlossenen kleinen Naßzelle. Selbst die Antiker hatten also schon die Vorzüge einer Dusche am Morgen zu schätzen gewußt. Ein Pluspunkt auf seiner internen Skala.

Das nächste Quartier war ähnlich geschnitten wie das erste, ebenfalls mit Naßzelle und Dusche. Allerdings auch mit einer Tür, die direkt auf den Anleger hinaus führte. Ein kleiner Privatbalkon hinaus aufs Meer. Hatte Ford nicht etwas ähnliches haben wollen?

Auch die anderen Quartiere auf dieser Etage erwiesen sich als ähnlich geschnitten wie der erste, drei weitere hatten eine Außentür zum Ausleger, in vieren fand John sogar ein kleines Badezimmer mit einer, zugegeben sehr kleinen, Wanne. Eine Tatsache, die in ihm die Frage keimen ließ, wie groß oder klein diese Antiker denn wohl gewesen waren, wenn ihre Wannen schon besseres Kinderformat aufwiesen.

Als er die unterste Etage überprüft hatte nahm John die Treppe in den nächsten Stock und begutachtete auch dort die Räumlichkeiten. Er fand nichts zu beanstanden. Die Quartiere waren zwar leer und verstaubt, aber ansonsten noch durchaus intakt. Wenn sie die Putzkolonne reinschicken würden, wäre hier in kürzester Zeit alles bezugsfertig. Sie mußten nur Möbel herbeischaffen.

Das allerdings würde wiederum ein kleines Problem werden. Sie hatten kaum Ressourcen und erst recht nicht so viel Platz gehabt, um noch ein Möbelhaus mitzuschleppen bei ihrem Auszug aus dem SGC. Was blieb war wenig mehr als ein jeweiliges Feldbett und eine Regalkonstruktion für jeden.

Für John kein Problem. Allerdings wagte er zu bezweifeln, daß andere ebenso genügsam waren wie er. Wenn er da an diesen Kanadier dachte …

McKay, genau. Eigentlich war John ihm dankbar. Immerhin hatte McKay ihn auf die Puddlejumper aufmerksam gemacht und ihm damit ermöglicht, den Rest der Entführten zu retten – außer Sumner!

Der Gedanke traf ihn wieder mit der Macht eines Vorschlaghammers.

John fühlte sich schuldig. Sicher, er hatte auch schon früher getötet, im Kriegseinsatz und um sein und die Leben anderer zu retten. Aber er hatte nie auf einen Freund oder einen Vorgesetzten geschossen.

Mit diesem Gedanken öffnete er die Tür zum letzten Quartier auf einer der höheren Ebenen und fand sich mitten in einem wundervollen Farbspiel wieder, das er wirklich nicht erwartet hätte. Die Morgensonne strahlte durch die Fenster in den Raum hinein und wurde von den Metallwänden zurückgeworfen. Alles schien in Licht getaucht. Alles, bis auf eine große Kiste, die mitten im Raum stand.

John runzelte die Stirn. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, bis der Lichteffekt wieder verflogen war, dann trat er doch ein und sah sich um.

Heimat, war das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Obwohl es, abgesehen von der Kiste, keinen nennenswerten Unterschied zu den anderen Quartieren gab, die er begutachtet hatte, fühlte er sich in diesem Raum plötzlich pudelwohl und heimisch.

John sah sich genauer um. Die gleichen Wände, die Fenster, eine Naßzelle mit Dusche. Alles wie in den anderen Räumen, und doch anders. Er fühlte sich hier wirklich wohl.

Wenn da nur nicht die Kiste wäre …

John wandte sich dem geheimnisvollen Gegenstand als letztes zu, baute sich davor auf und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. Doch es blieb was es war: eine einfache Kiste, kein Wenn, kein Aber. Sie stand einfach da mitten im Raum, als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet.

John kämpfte mit seiner Neugier. Eigentlich sollte er doch lieber jemanden rufen, irgendeinen Experten, um die Kiste öffnen zu lassen. Immerhin konnte etwas gefährliches darin lauern. Etwas, was die Expedition bedrohen konnte.

Und doch war es John, als habe diese Kiste allein auf ihn gewartet. Sie schien ihm zuzunicken und ihn immer wieder aufzufordern, sie zu öffnen.

Und so gab er schließlich seinem Drang nach und hebelte mit Hilfe seines Offiziersmessers, den Deckel ein wenig auf.

Eigenartig. Ein so hoch entwickelte Volk wie die Antiker und dann eine Holzkiste mit Metallnägeln? Irgendwie hatte John da doch etwas anderes erwartet. Andererseits …

Die Kiste war leer. Vollkommen leer.

Aber warum war sie dann zugenagelt worden?

„Major, hier Weir", erwachte in diesem Moment knackend sein Funkgerät zum Leben. „Peter Grodin sagte mir, Sie wollten sich die Quartiere ansehen. Etwas gefunden?"

John betrachtete die Kiste, kreuzte schließlich die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Doktor, hier ist nichts, was man nicht mit einem Wischmop und einem feuchten Tuch beheben könnte. Wollen Sie lieber ein Quartier mit oder ohne Balkon?"

Er ahnte nicht, wie sehr er sich täuschen sollte …


	2. Ein blinder Passagier

**Zwei Tage später:**

Ein dumpfer Schlag riß ihn aus seinem, erstmals wirklich erholsamen Schlaf. Und gerade als er sich mühevoll herumwälzen wollte, hörte er noch etwas. Einen Laut, mit dem er nun wirklich als allerletztes gerechnet hätte in einer Stadt der Antiker: Das anklagende Miauen einer Katze!

Katze?

John riß, nun hellwach, die Augen auf.

Wieso Katze? Wo zum Kuckuck kam hier eine Katze her?

Nein, er mußte das noch geträumt haben, beschloß er und wollte gerade die Decke über seinen Kopf ziehen, um noch ein paar Minuten Schlaf zu erhaschen. Da erklang es wieder, dieses Mal schon deutlich ungeduldiger:

„Miiiauuu!"

Eindeutig und unzweifelhaft war er wach und vor seinem frisch bezogenen Quartier befand sich offensichtlich eine Katze.

John setzte sich auf und starrte verblüfft zur Tür hinüber.

Wie kam eine Katze nach Atlantis?

Oder war es vielleicht doch ein Vogel? Möwen konnten durchaus ähnliche Laute wie Katzen erzeugen, fiel ihm ein. Und da Atlantis mitten auf einem gewaltigen Ozean schwamm …

Das nächste Miauen war schon gepaart mit einem warnenden Fauchen. Wer oder was auch immer vor der Tür war, es verlangte Einlaß.

John verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ihm fiel ein, daß, der ersten Einschätzung eines der Mitglieder des Zoologieteams, es keine Vögel auf diesem Planeten gab. Demzufolge fiel seine Möwentheorie schlichtweg durch.

Also gut, diese Sache gehörte untersucht, beschloß er und verließ endlich sein Bett. Mit bloßen Füßen tappte er zur Tür hinüber und öffnete sie. Kaum war der Spalt breit genug schoß ein roter Blitz an ihm vorbei mit Ziel Feldbett und sprang hinauf. Kaum auf der Decke angekommen verwandelte der Blitz sich in eine rotgetigerte Katze, die sich, als würde das Bett ihr allein gehören, zusammenrollte und in die Decke kuschelte.

John blieb im ersten Moment über diese Dreistigkeit der Mund offen stehen. Dann schüttelte er die Überraschung ab und kam nicht umhin über seinen ungebetenen Gast zu schmunzeln.

„Da hat doch tatsächlich einer der Herren oder Damen Doktoren sein Haustier mitgeschmuggelt", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und trat zum Bett. Die Katze lag, die Nase unter dem Schwanz verborgen, zusammengerollt da, doch ihre grünen Augen waren offen. Sie beobachtete ihn.

„Und wer hat dich jetzt mit auf die Reise genommen, mh?" erkundigte John sich.

Die Katze hob den Kopf und gab einen kleinen, kurzen Laut von sich.

Johns Schmunzeln wurde zu einem Lächeln. „Das gibt's nicht. Du kannst ja sogar antworten", amüsierte er sich.

Die Reaktion der Katze war ein zufriedenes Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen und einem lauten Schnurren.

„Hey, aber richte dich hier nur nicht häuslich ein, verstanden?" Spielerisch drohte er seiner ungebetenen Besucherin mit dem Finger, doch die ignorierte die Warnung geflissentlich, und schnurrte weiter vor sich hin.

„Wem du wohl gehören magst … ?" John begann, an seiner Unterlippe zu nagen.

Kandidaten gab es einige, denen er eine Katze andichten würde. Die Mehrzahl der Wissenschaftler, denen er bisher über den Weg gelaufen war, standen bei ihm im Verdacht, heimliche Katzenbesitzer zu sein.

Aber halt! Sollte es etwa … ?

John grinste.

Gestern abend beim Abendessen hatte er durch Zufall gehört, wie dieser Rodney McKay sich über seine Katze ausgelassen hatte. Tja, wenn das nicht ein Zufall zuviel war?

Wahrscheinlich hatte McKay nur keinen Platz gefunden, an dem er seinen Stubentiger sorgenlos zurücklassen konnte und irgendwie hatte er sie in sein Gepäck und dann nach Atlantis geschmuggelt.

„Bist du dem Herren Super-Doc ausgebüchst, wie?" grinste John noch breiter.

Gut, daß das geklärt war. Mit McKay wollte er ohnehin noch reden wegen des Erkundungsteams, das er auf Wunsch von Dr. Weir zusammenstellen sollte.

„Ich würde sagen, ich bringe dich blinden Passagier zurück zu deinem Herrchen", schlug John vor und kramte aus der Reisetasche eine saubere Uniform. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, daß McKay sich sonderliche Sorgen um dich machen wird, aber es muß ja nicht die ganze Stadt wissen, daß er dich mit hierher geschmuggelt hat, oder? Wird ihm sicher nicht zur Ehre gereichen."

John drehte sich noch einmal zur Tür um, um diese wieder zu schließen, als ihm etwas auf dem Boden vor seinem Quartier auffiel, das aussah wie ein großes Stück Papier.

„Was ist denn das?"

Neugierig trat er näher und beugte sich über das Blatt. Dieses entpuppte sich als etwas, womit er noch weniger gerechnet hatte als mit einer Katze: eine Zeitung!

„Atlantis Sun Times" stand in dicken Lettern über der heutigen Schlagzeile: Athosianer bei Einzugsarbeiten verletzt.

John stutzte. „Eine Zeitung?"

Womit mußte er eigentlich noch rechnen? Allmählich, mußte er zugeben, kamen ihm doch deutliche Zweifel an seinen hergereisten Mitmenschen. Soweit er wußte, arbeiteten doch McKay und mindestens noch jemand an einer zentralen Datenbank für alle Mitglieder der Expedition (oder doch zumindest für diejenigen, die wenigstens über einen persönlichen Laptop verfügten). Wozu dann noch eine Zeitung? Irgendjemand schien da sehr viel Zeit zu haben, wenn er sich soetwas einfallen ließ.

John schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Zeitung auf sein Regal und begann sich endlich anzuziehen.

„Ehrlich, Katze, in dieser Stadt gibt es eine Menge schräge Vögel", bemerkte er dabei.

Kurz darauf marschierte John los, die rotgetigerte Katze unter seiner Uniformjacke verborgen und darauf hoffend, daß er nicht gerade Elizabeth Weir über den Weg laufen würde, ehe er seinen neuesten Pflegling wieder losgeworden war.

Eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, so eine Katze, fand er, während er den Gang hinunterwanderte, der zu einer nächsten Abzweigung und dann irgendwann zu den ersten, übernommenen Laboren führte. Er selbst hatte sich als Kind eine Katze gewünscht, doch leider war der einzige Versuch in dieser Richtung kläglichst gescheitert. Dabei hatte er den kleinen schwarzen Kater, den seine Mutter ihm damals geschenkt hatte, wirklich abgöttisch geliebt.

So hatte er sich dann eben größerem zugewandt und seine Zuneigung den Pferden auf der Ranch seines Vaters zukommen lassen. Sicher, ein Pferd war nichts, daß man wirklich in den Arm nehmen konnte, geschweige denn mit ins Bett, um sich in den Schlaf schnurren zu lassen, aber mit der Zeit hatte er auch gelernt, gut mit Pferden umzugehen, sie gern zu haben. Keine solche Liebe wie zu Katzen und ihrer selbstständigen Art, aber immerhin. Wie General O'Neill ihm vertraulich bei ihrem Abschiedsgespräch gesagt hatte: „Kinder brauchen Tiere, damit sie zu echten, verantwortungsvollen Menschen heranwachsen können." Gut, der General hatte speziell Hunde errwähnt, aber John hatte schon richtig erkannt, daß es sich eigentlich um alle Tiere handelte.

Den warmen, weichen Körper jetzt an seinem zu fühlen, nur mit der Hand unter seine Jacke greifen zu müssen, um das seidenweiche Fell berühren zu können, das war etwas besonderes für John. Wie gesagt, er mochte Katzen.

So abgelenkt wie er von seinen Gedanken über seinen unvermuteten Gast eben war lief er beinahe eine zierliche, schlanke Frau um, die seinen Weg kreuzte. Im letzten Moment sprang John aus dem Weg.

„Wow!" machte er, und setzte augenblicklich sein bestes Lächeln auf, als er erkannte, wen er da beinahe umgerannt hätte. „Teyla!"

Die Athosianerin schmunzelte ihm entgegen. „So in Gedanken, Major?" fragte sie amüsiert. „Haben Sie einen weiteren Erkundungsauftrag erhalten, der Sie beschäftigt?"

John verzog das Gesicht. „Äh, nein", antwortete er.

Teyla runzelte die Stirn und besah sich die deutliche Ausbuchtung seiner Jacke. „Ich nehme nicht an, daß Sie seit gestern soviel zugenommen haben, oder?" fragte sie freundlich und neugierig zugleich.

Ein lautes, zufriedenes Schnurren war die Antwort. Die Vibration des Katzenkörpers streichelte durch den Stoff seines T-Shirts hindurch seine Haut und ließ ihn unwillkürlich erschaudern.

Sofort war Teyla an seiner Seite. „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Johns Grinsen wurde schiefer, als er endlich den Reißverschluß ein Stück hinunterzog, so daß die Katze ihren Kopf hervorstecken konnte. Dies tat sie auch, musterte Teyla einen Moment lang mit sphingenhaftem Ausdruck, ehe sie mit einem zufriedenen Gurren wieder unter seiner Jacke verschwand.

Die Athosianerin hatte beim Anblick des roten Katzenkopfes die Augen aufgerissen. „Was ist denn das?" fragte sie perplex.

John, der sich im Moment wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen wußte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man nennt es Katze auf der Erde. Ein Haustier", erklärte er hilflos.

Himmel, sein Crashkurs im Umgang mit fremden Zivilisationen hätte doch noch zwei Wochen länger dauern können!

Teylas Augen blitzten amüsiert, als sie wieder aufsah. „Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber so nennt man die Tiere auch bei uns."

Johns Lächeln verrutschte immer mehr. „Tatsächlich?"

Teyla nickte und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich frage mich eher, ob es bei Ihnen so eine Art Brauch ist, Katzen unter der Kleidung mit sich herumzutragen."

„Ach das!" John winkte verlegen ab. „Nein, es ist nur … Es ist nicht meine Katze."

Teyla runzelte die Stirn. „Ja und?"

John druckste ein bißchen herum, ehe er erklärte: „Eigentlich waren Haustiere in unserem Gepäck nicht zugelassen. Die Katze ist sozusagen ein blinder Passagier, offensichtlich von jemandem hierher mitgenommen, der sich nicht von ihr trennen konnte. Und ich will die Katze ihrem Besitzer zurückgeben, ehe Dr. Weir davon erfährt."

Teylas Mimik nach zu schließen fand sie seine Argumentation alles andere als schlüssig, und irgendwie mußte John ihr recht geben. Durch die Katze unter seine Jacke sah er wahrscheinlich aus wie ein männlicher Schwangerschaftskanditat.

„Wissen Sie denn, wem sie gehört?" erkundigte die Athosianerin sich.

Johns Brauen hoben und senkten sich. „Ich schätze McKay. Der hat nämlich gestern von einer Katze gesprochen, die ihm gehören würde."

Teyla nickte freundlich. „Und die er bei seiner Nachbarin gelassen hat, bevor sie hergekommen sind", fügte sie hinzu. „Dr. McKay hat das mir erzählt."

John fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Tatsächlich?"

Teyla nickte wieder.

Damit hatte er dann ein Problem. Wenn nicht McKay der Katzenvater war, wer dann? Und wo kam dieser rote Schmusetiger an seinem Körper her? Wie hatte er überhaupt ausbüchsen können?

„Tja, ich werd ihn trotzdem fragen." John zuckte mit den Schultern. Er fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos, mußte er zugeben. „Wenn er es nicht weiß, dann lasse ich vielleicht eine Annonce in die Zeitung setzen."

Wozu diese Papierverschwendung denn doch gut war!

Teylas Gesicht verwandelte sich von einem Moment zum nächsten in ein einziges Fragezeichen. „Eine was in eine was?"

Dummkopf, schalt John sich im stillen, setzte aber eine freundliche Miene auf. Teyla konnte schließlich nichts dafür, daß er nicht in der Lage war zu ahnen, was die Athosianerin nicht kannte.

„Eine Annonce in die Zeitung", wiederholte er, „einen Suchtext in das … das Informationsmedium, daß offenbar einige gestartet haben. Die … die Atlantis Sun Times."

Teyla sah ihn immer noch in stummer Bewunderung an.

John seufzte. „Eine Tageszeitung ist eine … Informationssammlung auf Papier. Auf der Erde gibt es sicherlich hunderttausende oder gar Millionen Zeitungen. Die meisten erscheinen täglich, einige aber auch nur ein- oder zweimal die Woche. Darin kann man alles finden, über Politik und Weltgeschehen bis hin zu Sportnachrichten und Anzeigen. Und eine solche werde ich aufgeben, wenn ich den Besitzer der Katze nicht finden sollte", erklärte er so gut wie möglich.

Teyla nickte, wirkte allerdings noch immer ratlos. „Und in Atlantis gibt es eine Zeitung?"

„Davon wußte ich auch nichts, ehe sie heute morgen vor meiner Tür lag." John stutzte, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. „Oh, wer wurde denn eigentlich gestern verletzt? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen in den Tagesberichten."

„Verletzt?" echote Teyla und schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand wurde bei irgendetwas verletzt."

John runzelte die Stirn. „Tatsächlich? Ich hätte schwören können ..." Er hörte Schritte den Gang hinunterkommen. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, waren es die von Elizabeth Weir, und damit des letzten Menschen, dem er im Moment begegnen wollte.

„Wir sehen uns später!" beeilte er sich und joggte los, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu den Schritten.

„Oh, Major? Sie denken doch an morgen abend? Die Geschichtenrunde!" rief Teyla ihm nach.

John winkte, daß er verstanden hatte.

Die Märchenstunde für die athosianischen Kinder! Die hätte er wirklich beinahe vergessen.

Im physikalischen Labor herrschte trotz der frühen Stunde schon ein heilloses Chaos, bestehend aus überall abgestellten Kaffeebechern, Notizzetteln, Powerrbar-Verpackungen, mal mit, mal ohne klebrige Reste, und nicht zuletzt Dr. Rodney McKay, der wie wild auf einem Tablett-PC herumdrückte und dabei vor sich hinmurmelte. Als John den Raum betrat, war er sicher, den Besitzer der roten Katze gefunden zu haben. Aus diesem Chaos unbemerkt herauszukommen wäre selbst für ihn kein besonders großes Problem gewesen, erst recht nicht für eine kleine Katze.

„Guten Morgen, Doc", begrüßte John freundlich den Kanadier und zog den Reißverschluß seiner Jacke herunter, um die Katze freizugeben.

„Das ist ein Labor, kein Dampfbad. Sie können Ihre Sachen ruhig anbehalten", raunzte McKay ihn sofort an.

John hob die Brauen, ließ die Katze jetzt auf seine Arme klettern, wo er sie hielt und mit ihr zu dem Chefwissenschaftler der Expedition herüberging, dabei möglichst allem auswich, was irgendwie McKays Verärgerung hervorrufen konnte. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, aber John gelang es, ohne die Becher umzustoßen oder sich klebrige Reste eine Powerriegels unter die Sohlen seiner Stiefel zu kleben. Für die wüst umherliegenden Papiere dagegen übernahm er keine Garantie.

„Ich bringe Ihnen Ihren Liebling zurück", erklärte er dabei freundlich und setzte die Katze auf dem Tisch ab, an dem McKay gerade stand.

Rodney warf kaum einen halben Blick auf das Tier, ehe er sich verächtlich abwandte. „Gehört mir nicht", erklärte er dabei.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Sie sagten doch, Sie hätten eine Katze", entgegnete er.

McKay verdrehte genervt die Augen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Meine Katze ist graugetigert. Die da ..." damit wies er auf den Stubentiger, der sich Johns streichelnder Hand entgegenreckte, „... ist es nicht. Sie ist rot. Damit ist der Fall erledigt."

John kraulte das Tier hinter den Ohren, was ihm mit einem überlauten Schnurren gedankt wurde. „Sind Sie sicher?" fragte er enttäuscht.

Dabei war er sich doch so sicher gewesen, daß McKay diese Katze gehören würde. Wenn er jetzt unter den anderen Mitgliedern der Expedition suchen mußte … das konnte Tage dauern! Und mit einem Aufpasser wie Bates an den Fersen … John seufzte ergeben.

„Haben Sie zumindest einen Verdacht, wem sie gehören könnte?" bohrte er weiter, nachdem McKay seine erste Frage mit einem eisigen Blick beantwortet hatte.

„Woher soll ich bitte schön wissen, wer hier eine Katze mitgenommen hat." Rodney funkelte ihn an. „Vielleicht ist sie Ihnen ja auch zugelaufen und Sie haben sie selbst mitgebracht, Major."

„Durch ein Space-Gate", kommentierte John trocken, „in einem Puddlejumper, der bis obenhin mit Flüchtlingen und Soldaten voll war. Und keiner bemerkt eine zahme, verschmuste Katze. Dr. McKay, bei allem Respekt, aber das glauben Sie doch nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Torschiff", korrigierte Rodney ihn mit angesäuerter Miene. „Ich dachte, dieses Detail sei geklärt. Es ist ein Schiff, daß durch ein Stargate fliegt."

John nickte und strahlte seinen Gegenüber an. „Klar, es hüpft in eine Pfütze, um aus der anderen wieder rauszukommen. Also Puddlejumper."

Rodney starrte ihn tatsächlich eine Sekunde lang an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. „Torschiff", beharrte er dann.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht jetzt nicht um das Taufritual, sondern um diese Schnurri hier."

Rodney legte den Tablett-PC eine Spur zu hart auf dem Tisch ab. „Fangen Sie jetzt schon wieder an?"

John war sich nun wirklich keiner Schuld bewußt. „Womit denn?"

„Sie haben eine fremde Katze Schnurri genannt!"

John zuckte dem Schultern. „Sie schnurrt eben die ganze Zeit", verteidigte er sich.

„Und das berechtigt Sie, sie gleich umzutaufen?" McKay schüttelte mit strenger Miene den Kopf. „Sie müssen noch eine ganze Menge lernen, Major Sheppard."

John sah die Katze an, die Katze sah ihn an.

„Schön, ich werde sie nicht wieder Schnurri nennen", erklärte er schließlich seufzend und sah wieder auf. „Aber haben Sie vielleicht eine Ahnung, wem sie gehören könnte?"

„Woher, bitte schön, soll ich das wissen?" muffelte Rodney ihn an.

John verzog das Gesicht. „Naja, vielleicht haben die Katzenbesitzer einen Draht zueinander. So wie … Hundezüchter oder so."

„Katzen werden von Menschen mit weniger sozialer Kompetenz bevorzugt. In diesen Kreisen tauscht man sich nicht aus", erklärte Rodney schulmeisterisch.

Die Katze entdeckte ein kleines, rundes Artefakt und stieß es spielerisch mit einer Pfote in Johns Richtung. Der wollte danach greifen, doch Rodneys flache Hand, die auf die Tischkante schlug, war schneller und ließ sowohl den Major als auch seine vierbeinige Begleiterin zusammenzucken.

„Und rühren Sie das nicht an, Sheppard!" warnte Rodney mit beinahe lodernden Augen.

Oh!

John hob unwillkürlich die Brauen. War da jemand eifersüchtig auf sein Gen? Als könnte er etwas dafür, daß irgendeiner seiner Vorfahren mutiertes Erbmaterial eingebracht hatte. Allerdings … möglicherweise ließ sich daraus für sein zweites Unternehmen ein wenig Kapitel schlagen.

John betrachtete den Kanadier abschätzend. Vielleicht konnte er McKay überreden, in sein neu aufzubauendes Stargate-Team zu kommen, wenn er sich als freiwilliges Versuchskaninchen erbot? Die Damen und Herren Wissenschaftler scheuchten ihn doch ohnehin durch die Stadt, wenn wieder etwas aktiviert oder deaktiviert werden sollte oder sie schlicht nicht wußten, was sie da gerade gefunden hatten. Wenn er vorschlug …

„Warum nehmen Sie sie nicht, wenn Ihnen soviel an ihr liegt", schlug Rodney plötzlich vor.

John runzelte die Stirn und wechselte wieder einen Blick mit der Katze. „Geht nicht", antwortete er dann mit sichtlicher Verlegenheit.

Rodney stutzte. „Geht nicht?"

John nickte mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Warum nicht?" bohrte Rodney weiter.

Johns Grinsen wurde zu einem besseren Zähnefletschen. „Ich bin … allergisch." Das letzte Wort flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Rodney musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Sie sind allergisch auf Katzenhaare?" fragte er dann laut, was John fast im Boden versinken ließ vor Scham.

Himmel, noch lauter und wirklich der hinterste Winkel von Atlantis würde Bescheid wissen über seinen … Makel.

Für John war es nun einmal ein Makel, egal wie andere es auch nennen mochten. Ein böser Fehler, den die Natur ihm gespielt hatte dadurch, daß er Katzen mochte, sie aber in seiner Nähe nicht wirklich ertragen konnte. Darum hatte sein kleiner schwarzer Kater damals auch weggegeben werden müssen.

Er nickte schicksalsergeben.

Rodney starrte ihn immer noch an. „Sie sagen, Sie sind allergisch und laufen mit einer Katze unter der Jacke durch die halbe Stadt? Entweder ist das da", er wies auf den roten Stubentiger, „einer dieser allergenhemmenden Züchtungen oder Sie sind lebensmüde, Major."

Stimmt, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte …

Die Katze war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile in seiner Nähe, in seiner direkten Nähe!, und er mußte weder niesen noch begann seine Haut zu jucken, wie sie es früher bei seinem Kater getan hatte.

„Ich bin nicht ..."

Weiter kam John nicht, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Labor und Dr. Elizabeth Weir, die Expeditionsleiterin, trat ein.

John und Rodney wechselten einen Blick, dann tauchte der Kanadier ab, um quasi sofort mit eine der Versorgungskisten des SGC wieder aufzutauchen, die wohl leer unter dem Tisch gestanden hatte.

John schob die Katze über den Tisch und Rodney … drehte die Kiste um und stülpte sie dem armen Tier, das gar nicht wußte, wie ihr geschah, über den Kopf.

„Oh, da sind Sie ja sogar beide", begrüßte Elizabeth die beiden Männer, die einen verschwörerischen Blick wechselten, ehe John, vielleicht eine Spur zu hastig, sich umdrehte und sein charmantestes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Dr. Weir, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Elizabeth Weir stutzte einen Moment, als sie in zwei reinste Engelsgesichter blickte, so unschuldig sahen die Herren Sheppard und McKay ihr entgegen. Dann entschied sie, daß die beiden weder die Berührungspunkte noch irgendeine gemeinsame Interesse teilten und es somit purer Zufall war, daß sie ihr beide wie die reinste Unschuld entgegenstrahlten.

„Major, die Athosianer würden gern zunächst einmal in die von uns geräumten Sääle einziehen. Ich habe meine Unbedenklichkeit gegeben, aber möglicherweise wollen Sie sich das noch einmal ansehen?"

„Geht klar!"

Wenn das hier ein Comic wäre, entschied Elizabeth, als ihr kommandierender Offizier an ihr vorbeistob, dann würde Sheppard eine Staubwolke hinter sich herziehen …


	3. Verschwunden

John mußte zugeben, er war in seinem Element. Er mochte es, wenn er gebraucht wurde, noch mehr, wenn er sich körperlich anstrengen mußte.

Gut, eigentlich war er faul, wirklich und wahrhaftig faul. Wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, dann verbrachte er seine Zeit am allerliebsten auf dem Rücken liegend und gar nichts tuend. Aber etwas zu tun zu haben und sich betätigen zu können lag dicht gefolgt auf Platz 2 seiner internen „Mag ich"-Liste.

Die Athosianer, die bisher in leerstehenden Büroräumen gehaust hatten, zogen jetzt zum Gutteil um in die vormals von den Atlantern besetzten Sääle. Dort hatte das kleine Volk genug Platz für sich selbst und trotzdem Rückzugsgebiete, da die Familien doch meist in den winzigen ehemaligen Büros ihre persönliche Habe ließen. Sprich, man benötigte die Sääle, um sich dem gesellschaftlichen Leben hinzugeben, und die kleinen Räume für die eigene Privatsphäre.

Eine gute und einleuchtende Lösung fand John, als er dem hochgewachsenen Athosianer Halling half, eine schwere Transportkiste der Atlanter aus einem der unteren Sääle zu tragen.

Himmel, das Ding war richtig schwer! John konnte eigentlich nur über Halling staunen, der seinen Teil des Gewichtes klaglos trug, sich nicht einmal besonders anzustrengen schien.

John erinnerte sich an Teyla, als diese plötzlich losgeprescht war, nachdem sie die Wraith auf ihrem Heimatplaneten gespürt hatte. Die schlanke, zierliche Frau hatte dabei ein unglaubliches Tempo vorgelegt, so wie Halling jetzt ihm gegenüber eine besondere Kraft zu beweisen schien.

Also waren die Athosianer doch nicht ganz genau wie die Menschen von der Erde. Ein interessanter Aspekt, auf den John vielleicht den einen oder anderen Anthropologen aufmerksam machen sollte.

Eine weitere Etage voller Privatquartiere war in einem Nachbarturm des bereits bezugsfertigen gefunden worden, so daß John fast den gesamten restlichen Vormittag damit verbracht hatte, die neuen Räumlichkeiten zu untersuchen, ob diese denn auch annehmbar waren.

Dabei hatte er durch Zufall gehört, daß noch längst nicht alle neuen Atlanter sich überhaupt bisher um ein Quartier bemüht hatten. Darum blieben auch zwei der fünf kleinen Sääle in der unteren Etage des Zentralturms zunächst einmal noch geschlossen für die Athosianer.

John mußte zugeben, so ganz verstand er nicht, wie man sich nicht um mehr Privatsphäre bemühen konnte, jetzt, da die Möglichkeit dazu bestand. Sicher, Sergeant Bates hatte nichts dringender gefunden als daß er unbedingt Überwachungskameras hatte anbringen wollen, sowohl bei den Quartieren der Atlanter wie auch bei denen der Athosianer. Wie immer hatte der Sergeant sogar deutlich mehr Wert auf die Überwachung gelegt, was unweigerlich wieder einmal in einen Disput zwischen ihm und John ausgeartet war.

Was auch immer Elizabeth Weir gebissen hatte, sie hatte letztendlich die Entscheidung gefällt, ihm Bates an die Seite zu stellen als internen Sicherheitschef. John konnte nur hoffen, daß es ihr irgendwann einmal zuviel werden würde mit der angezüchteten Paranoia des Marines.

Als sie am neuen Standort der Kiste angekommen waren war John mehr als froh, diese endlich absetzen zu dürfen. Sein Rücken schmerzte, die Muskeln seiner Arme zitterten durch die ungewohnte Anstrengung.

„Jinto freut sich schon sehr auf den morgigen Abend", begann Halling nun ein Gespräch für den Rückweg in den Saal, um die nächste Kiste zu holen.

Eine Sekunde lang mußte John überlegen, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: „Der Märchenabend!" Er grinste etwas gezwungen. „Dann hoffe ich, ich werde die richtige Geschichte erzählen. Was mag er denn so?"

Halling warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Bisher kannte Jinto eigentlich nur die Erzählungen unserer Ahnen. Die Geschichte unseres Volkes", antwortete er.

Also recht trockener halbgeschichtlicher umgetaufter Unterricht. Da brauchte er die Latte ja nicht allzu hoch hängen.

John atmete erleichtert auf.

„Kennen Sie viele Geschichten?" erkundigte Halling sich. „Ich würde gern mehr über Ihren Planeten, diese Erde, erfahren. Welcher Glaubenskonzept hat sich durchgesetzt? Inwieweit spielt die Überlieferung noch in Ihren täglichen Erfährungsschatz mit ein?"

John nickte verstehend. „Ich könnte mit Dr. Weir sprechen. Es ist ein Team Anthropologen mit uns gekommen."

„Anthropologen?"

„Wissenschaftler, die sich für die Etnwicklungsgeschichte der Menschheit interessieren", erklärte John.

Noch ein Aspekt, an den er nicht wirklich gedacht hatte bei seinem Münzwurf: Alles und jedes erklären zu müssen. Manchmal war das schon etwas … anstrengend.

Wobei es ihm bei Halling wirklich nichts ausmachte. Mochte vielleicht daran liegen, daß der Athosianer ihm wirklich sympatisch war, auch wenn sie beide kaum mehr verband als das Interesse an Jinto.

John mochte den aufgeweckten Jungen, der ihm hatte sein Nachtsichtgerät abschwatzen wollen. Für ihn war Jinto ein neugieriger Junge, der die richtigen Fragen stellte und sich offen gegenüber den Neuen verhielt. Halling dagegen war Jintos Vater und hatte dementsprechend ein ähnliches Interesse an der Weiterentwickling seines Sprößlings.

„Was mich wirklich interessiert ist Ihre Religion, Major", fuhr der hochgewachsene Athosianer fort. „Ich muß gestehen, so ganz begreife ich Ihre Rituale nicht."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da bin ich wohl der komplett falsche Ansprechpartner", gab er zu Bedenken. „Ich versuche nur zu helfen, so gut ich kann. Da macht meiner Meinung nach Menschlichkeit aus: Hilfsbereitschaft und der Mut und der Wille, für Schwächere einzutreten."

Halling musterte ihn interessiert. „Aber es gibt religiöse Konzepte?"

„Klar, jede Menge." John winkte ab. „Eigentlich für jeden das passende, es sei denn, man findet wirklich nichts."

Im stillen keimte nicht zum ersten Mal in ihm der Verdacht, daß Halling als eine Art Priester den Athosianern diente. Es würde zumindest dessen Art erklären …

„Und Sie haben dementsprechend nicht das richtige gefunden?"

John vergrub seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen. „Nicht wirklich", wich er aus.

„Schade, Major, denn ich halte Sie für einen durchaus spirituellen Menschen."

Tja, da war Halling aber wohl so ziemlich der einzige …

In diesem Moment hallte ein „Vorsicht!" den Gang hinunter und ließ die beiden Männer aufsehen. Ein Hubwagen samt Palette war seinem Besitzer ausgebüchst und raste jetzt schnell in ihre Richtung. So schnell, daß Halling keine Zeit zur Reaktion mehr blieb, während John noch gerade eben zur Seite springen konnte.

Der Hubwagen prallte mit Hallings langem, sehnigen Körper zusammen und riß den Athosianer von den Beinen, während sich die Kisten und Kasten auf der Palette bewegten, ihm etngegenzuspringen schienen und ihn schließlich unter sich begruben.

„Oh Mist!" entfuhr es John. Eine einsame Konservendose rollte an seiner Hand vorbei.

So schnell wie möglich war der Major wieder auf den Beinen und am Unglücksort, um dem Athosianer zu helfen.

Halling lag halb verschüttet unter jeder Menge Konservendosen und Milchpulver. Beides war wohl in den Kisten auf der Palette gewesen.

Schlimmer jedoch als die aufgeplatzten Kisten, deren Inhalt sich über den ganzen Gang ausbreiteten war die Tatsache, daß Hallings Bein bis über das Kniegelenk eingekeilt war zwischen Palette und Hubwagen.

John bemerkte es erst, nachdem er all die verschiedenen Lebensmittel irgendwie zur Seite geschafft hatte und sich das Chaos besser betrachten konnte.

„Das ist nicht gut", kommentierte er.

Halling stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Mein Bein!" stöhnte er dabei.

John drückte den Athosianer nachdrücklich wieder auf den Boden zurück und aktivierte sein Funkgerät: „Hier Sheppard. Wir brauchen ein Notteam im unteren Südgang. Ein Athosianer ist verletzt worden. Sein Bein ist eingeklemmt."

„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein", stöhnte Halling mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

John sah den Mann streng an. „Liegen bleiben!" befahl er.

„Beckett hier", erwachte sein Funkgerät zum Leben, „wie sieht es aus? Wir sind in ein paar Minuten da."

Was auch nicht verwunderlich war, lag die vorläufige Krankenstation doch ebenfalls im Zentralturm nur wenige Stockwerke unter ihnen.

John kniete neben Halling und runzelte die Stirn. „Der Umzug scheint ja unter keinem guten Stern zu stehen, was?" versuchte er sich an einem mageren Witz.

Der Athosianer bedachte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick. „Ich verstehe nicht. Warum sollte er nicht unter einem guten Stern stehen?"

John zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Naja, zwei Unfälle an zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen. Kein guter Schnitt."

Hallings Stirn furchte sich noch mehr. „Zwei?" echote er. „Ich weiß von keinem Unfall gestern."

Nun war es Johns Stirn, die sich runzelte. „Sicher?"

Halling nickte.

Eigenartig, dachte John. Er war sich absolut sicher, daß in der Zeitung heute morgen von einem Unfall mit einem Athosianer die Rede gewesen war …

Glücklicherweise war Halling kein dauerhafter Schaden zugefügt worden. Der Chefarzt der Expedition, Dr. Carson Beckett, hatte sehr schnell herausgefunden, daß dem Athosianer kaum mehr als ein verstauchter Knöchel und ein verdrehtes Knie fehlten. Beides würde unkompliziert abheilen.

John war erleichtert über diese Diagnose. Nicht, daß er sich schuldig gefühlt hätte, noch größere Schuld als er ohnehin empfand war überhaupt nicht mehr möglich, sondern einfach, weil es ihm leid tat wegen des Unfalls.

Aber dieses Mal hatte er wohl doch einen kleinen Engel auf seiner Schulter, der ihm half, sich eben nicht schuldig zu fühlen.

Nachdem John ein frühes Abendessen eingenommen hatte und seine übliche Runde um den inneren Stadtkern gejoggt war, wollte er sich eigentlich nur noch ausruhen. Die ersten Tage auf Altantis zerrten noch immer an ihm, und die Alpträume über Sumners Tod hatten ihr übriges getan, ihn auszulaugen. Überdies mußte er leider zugeben, daß das ständige Aktivieren und Deaktivieren irgendwelcher Artefakte ihm mental zusetzte, wenn er auch nicht wirklich wußte, wie.

Vielleicht, so beschloß er, sollte er, falls sein Zustand sich nicht besserte, selbst einmal Dr. Beckett aufsuchen und sich untersuchen lassen. Aber bis dahin versuchte er sich erst einmal an bewährtne Hausmitteln, um seine Ruhe zu finden. Und dazu gehörte, daß er sich zumindest für heute früh zurückzog.

Also bog er vom Weg ab, nachdem er sich über Funk abgemeldet hatte vom Dienst, und schlug den Weg zu seinem neuen Quartier ein. Innerlich freute er sich schon darauf. Er mochte den Raum, wenn er auch immer noch nicht wirklich herausgefunden hatte, was ihn von anderen unterschied. Einmal abgesehen von dem morgendlichen Farbspiel von Fenstern und Wänden.

Möglicherweise sollte er beides noch einmal untersuchen um herauszufinden, wie der morgendliche, strahlende Regenbogen eigentlich zu stande kam.

Gerade als er die nächste Treppe nehmen wollte, die ihn direkt zu den Wohnquartierten führen würde, hörte er, wie jemand ihn rief: „Major!"

John stoppte und drehte den Kopf. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sah, wer ihn da gerade angerufen hatte.

„Dr. McKay. Wie geht es Ihnen? Den Tag gut verbracht?"

Für die höfliche Frage erntete er nur einen skeptischen Blick, ehe der Wissenschaftler ihm eine kleine Transportkiste hinhielt, die er bis jetzt getragen habe. „Sie haben etwas in meinem Labor vergessen. Es war nicht leicht, sie den ganzen Tag versteckt zu halten. Also, Major, tun sie mir den Gefallen und suchen sich einen anderen Katzensitter."

John stutzte. „Aber das ist nicht ..." versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, während Rodney mit der Entschlossenheit einer Dampflok auf ihn zukam, die Kiste mit der Katze ausstreckend.

„Es ist mir egal, wem sie gehört. Meine ist es nicht, und ich habe keine Zeit, mich um sie zu kümmern. Also nehmen Sie sie zurück."

Letztendlich blieb John nichts anderes übrig, hatte Rodney ihn doch komplett in die schmale Ecke unter der Treppe gedrängt. Vorsichtig nahm er die Kiste an sich und lüftete eine Ecke des Deckels – um in ein Paar grünleuchtende Katzenaugen zu blicken, die ihm entgegenblinzelten.

„Und Sie sollten dem Vieh die Krallen stutzen lassen. Sie hat mich übel zugerichtet", beschwerte Rodney sich und hielt ihm einen Finger hin.

John hob die Brauen, dann kniff er die Augen zusammen, als er zunächst nichts erkannte, was irgendwie wie eine schwere Verwundung aussah. Was er schließlich fand hätte jede Nadel genausogut tun können: eine winzige punktförmige Wunde an der Fingerkuppe.

Und davon wollte Rodney draufgehen?

John riß sich zusammen, um nicht zu lachen. „Dann haben Sie vielleicht eine Ahnung, wer diese Zeitung herausgibt? Die Atlantis Sun Times?" fragte er so höflich wie möglich.

„Das Netzwerk steht noch nicht, Himmelherrgottnochmal!" brauste Rodney ihn an.

„Ist mir klar. Aber heute morgen lag eine ..."

„Sie werden es wohl auch ein paar Tage ohne Intranet aushalten, Major. Weiß der Himmel, warum Sie einen unserer raren Laptops erhascht haben ..."

„Weil ich militärischer Leiter der Atlantis-Expedition bin", antwortete John zuckersüß, hob dann die Hand. „Hören Sie, Doc, ich weiß selbst, wie verrückt sich das anhört, aber ich hatte heute morgen eine Zeitung vor der Tür zu meinem Quartier. Sie lag dort einfach." Er zuckte in Ermangelung einer besseren Ausdrucksweise mit den Schultern.

Rodney sah ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an, dann begann er zu lachen. Kurz und abgehackt klang dieses Gelächter. Zugegeben doch noch erstaunlich sympatisch für die Art, wie der Kanadier sich gab.

„Jemand hat Ihnen eine Zeitung zugestellt", wiederholte Rodney schließlich. „Und wie haben Sie Ihr Abo bezahlt?"

John seufzte. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung mehr, woher sie kam und wer dafür verantwortlich war, Doc. Aber sie war da! Woher wußte ich denn sonst, daß es gestern schon einen Unfall gegeben hat?"

Rodney stutzte. „Es gab gestern einen Unfall? Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich war auch nicht informiert worden."

Rodney seufzte. Ein müdes, aufgesetztes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Hören Sie, Major, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, daß Sie sich Ihren Aufenthalt hier etwas anders vorgestellt haben. Allein die Sache mit diesen Wraith … Aber Sie sollten doch noch Ihre fünf Sinne beieinander haben, denken Sie nicht? Es ist ein bißchen viel verlangt zu glauben, daß Sie jetzt schon halluzinieren."

„Ich halluziniere nicht!" Johns Stimme klang bestimmt.

„Wenn Sie meinen."

„Ich kann sie Ihnen zeigen", schlug der Major vor.

„Was zeigen?"

„Die Zeitung!"

Ein weiterer Blick, nach dem John Rodney am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte.

„Wenn Sie meinen ..."

„Ja, ich meine!" Damit drehte John sich um und marschierte, die Kiste mit der Katze in beiden Armen tragend und Rodney McKay direkt auf seinen Fersen, los Richtung seines Quartiers.

Vielleicht, so überlegte er dann doch wieder auf dem Weg, reagierte er jetzt doch über. Immerhin war er Rodney McKay dankbar dafür, daß dieser ihm die Puddlejumper gezeigt und damit eine Möglichkeit eröffnet hatte, die Verschleppten zu befreien. WIE dieser Versuch geendet hatte, nun, daran konnte er wirklich nicht McKay die Schuld geben.

Außerdem trug John sich seit Elizabeth Weirs' Aufforderung, sein eigenes Stargate-Team zusammenzustellen, mit dem Gedanken, McKay eben in dieses Team aufzunehmen. Und das nicht nur, weil Dr. Weir es gern sehen würde, wenn sowohl Militär wie auch Wissenschaft in den jeweiligen Teams vertreten wurden. Nein, John wollte das beste Team, das beste der besten von Atlantis, wenn er Dr. Weir jetzt frei zitieren durfte. Und für ihn war damit klar, daß der beste Wissenschaftler eben der Chefwissenschaftler war. Und der hieß nun einmal Rodney McKay.

Allmählich aber ging John auf, warum die übliche Reaktion auf den Kanadier gereizte Ablehnung war. Er selbst mußte sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht anzufahren. Dabei, da war er sich sicher, steckte ein ganz passabler Kerl unter dieser dornigen Schale.

John vertraute seiner Menschenkenntnis. Und damit hatte er bisher meist in seinem Leben richtig gelegen. Die ein, zwei Mal, in denen er sich hatte täuschen lassen, zählten für ihn nicht. Jedenfalls aber riet ihm seine Menschenkenntnis nun, sich den Chefwissenschaftler warm zu halten. Warum? Das wußte er wirklich nicht, nur daß es eben so war.

Wenn er ehrlich war, so fühlte John sich einsam. Durch sein verspätetes und überraschendes Dazustoßen in letzter Minute war er nicht wirklich vertraut mit den Expeditionsteilnehmern, mußte die jeweiligen Macken und Eigenarten der einzelnen Personen erst kennenlernen. Sicher, er als Soldat, der schon fast die ganze Erde bereist hatte auf seinen verschiedenen Stationierungsorten, fiel es relativ leicht, sich weitestgehend unauffällig zu verhalten. Allerdings hatte er es nie weiter gebracht als zum Zweiten Offizier in der Reihe. Die alleinige Verantwortung drückte nun umso schwerer, zum Großteil durch die Art, wie er zum XO geworden war, doch zu einem nicht zu unterschätzenden Teil eben auch dadurch, daß er der Außenseiter der Expedition war.

Damit blieben ihm nicht viele Optionen. Er mußte sich irgendwie eingliedern und versuchen, trotz seiner Stellung in der Rangfolge Anschluß zu finden. Innerhalb des Militärkontingents war da an Freundschaft kaum zu denken, es sei denn wenn es um den jungen Aiden Ford ging, mit dem John sich von Anfang an gut verstanden hatte. Also blieb nur der zivile, und damit umso größere Part der Expedition.

Mit Elizabeth Weir verstand er sich im Rahmen seiner Tätigkeit als befehlshabender Offizier gut und er hatte auch, im Gegensatz zu Sumner, keine Schwierigkeiten damit, sich einer Frau und Zivilistin unterzuordnen. Wenn er ehrlich war, er mochte Dr. Weir wirklich, soweit er sie eben kannte. Sie war ihm sympatisch, und daß vom ersten Moment an, als sie nach seinem „Unfall" mit dem Antikerthron zu ihm gekommen war und ihn gebeten hatte, sich der Atlantisexpedition anzuschließen.

Aber sie war seine Vorgesetzte. Sich näher mit ihr zu befassen, vor allem durch ihre unterschiedlichen Geschlechter, würde unweigerlich zu Gerüchten führen. Und Gerüchte hatten schon weniger fragwürdige Befehlshaber als ihn zu Fall gebracht, einmal ganz abgesehen davon, daß er Elizabeth eine solche Schmach nicht zumuten wollte. Hatte er nicht sogar gehört, sie habe einen Lebensgefährten auf der Erde?

Nein, entgegen der allgemeinen Einschätzung seiner ehemaligen Vorgesetzten fühlte John sich als Ehrenmann. Und somit hatte sich das Thema Elizabeth Weir erledigt, ehe es überhaupt diskussionswürdig geworden war.

Und dann waren da noch die Athosianer um Teyla Emmagan. Teyla war in Johns Augen eine außergewöhnliche Frau, stark und sexy und durchaus verführerisch. Und sie war eine Kämpferin mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. Sie war die schnellste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte. Ein Glück, daß die Olympischen Spiele sich auf die Erde beschränkten, denn gegen eine Teyla Emmagan hätte auch ein Weltklasseläufer seine Schwierigkeiten.

John mochte Teylas Art, wenn auch längst nicht so, wie er Elizabeth Weir heimlich verehrte. Teyla war für ihn jemand, den er näher kennenlernen wollte und die für ihn auf der gleichen Stufe wie er stand. Er war schon sehr gespannt darauf, was er über sie noch alles würde herausfinden können und was sie ihm zeigen würde. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihm angeboten, ihm eine Art rituellem Kampfstil der Pegasus-Galaxie beizubringen. Ein Angebot, daß John auf keinen Fall ausschlagen wollte.

Nahkampf war, zugegeben, nicht seine Stärke. Überhaupt mochte er das Kämpfen eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht untypisch für einen Soldaten. Andererseits war er nicht in erster Linie zur Air Force gegangen, um auf den jeweiligen Schlachtfeldern zu kämpfen. Nein, eigentlich hatte er immer zur NASA wechseln wollen und mit dem Spaceshuttle, beziehungsweise dessen Nachfolgermodell, in den Weltraum zu fliegen. Insofern hatte er es mit dem Stargate-Programm schon ganz richtig getroffen, wenn ihm im Moment auch ein wenig das Gefühl des Fliegens fehlte.

Endlich langten sie bei Johns neuem Quartier an. Und jetzt überkamen den Major doch Zweifel. Er mochte keine Fremden in seiner Privatsphäre. Er brauchte seinen eigenen Abstand. Zudem kannten er und McKay sich kaum.

Hatte er vielleicht doch vergessen, seine Socken alle ins Regal zu räumen?

McKay jedenfalls sah sich interessiert auf dem Gang um, während John nun zögerte. Schließlich aber gab er sich doch einen Ruck und öffnete die Tür.

„Kommen Sie schon rein", forderte er Rodney auf und trat über die Schwelle, gleich nach einem Platz für die Box mit der Katze darin suchend. In Ermangelung eines Hinweisschildes oder einer comichaften Markierung mitten im Raum stellte er die Kiste unter eines der Fenster und drehte sich dann um.

Rodney war auf der Schwelle stehen geblieben und sah sich aufmerksam um. „Das sind also die Quartiere", murmelte der Kanadier dabei, „interessant ..."

Sollte McKay etwa zu denen gehören, die sich bisher noch nicht um ein Quartier gekümmert hatten?

Vermutlich ja, ging es John auf. Immerhin war gerade das physikalische Labor seit dem Auftauchen der Stadt aus den Tiefen des Ozeans ein schwärmender Ameisenhaufen.

Rodneys kühler, überheblicher Blick streifte ihn. „Und? Wo ist jetzt Ihre Zeitung?"

Die Zeitung!

John runzelte die Stirn, während er sich zu erinnern versuchte, wo er sie heute morgen hingelegt hatte. Mehr als einen halben Blick hatte er ohnehin nicht auf sie gehabt. Gerade lange genug, daß die Sache mit Unfall hängen geblieben war.

Dann entsann er sich. „Auf meinem Regal!" Mit drei Schritten war er an Rodneys Seite und stand vor seinem Wäscheaufbewahrungsmöbel.

Da er seit dem Morgen nicht mehr in seinem Quartier gewesen war, sollte die Zeitung eigentlich offen auf dem Regal liegen. Sie konnte auch nicht von einem plötzlichen Windstoß heruntergeweht worden sein, denn die Fenster waren geschlossen. Und da weder Tsunamis Atlantis geschüttelt hatten noch die Stadt irgendwann innerhalb der letzten Stunden eine gravierende Schieflage gehabt hatte, sollte die Zeitung genau da sein, wo er sie hingelegt hatte.

Sollte!

War sie aber nicht!

Nachdem John jedes einzelne Fach des Regals nochmals geprüft und selbiges sogar von der Wand abgerückt hatte in der Hoffnung, die Blattsammlung mit Neuigkeiten sei irgendwie zwischen Regal und Wand geraten, blieb das Ergebnis dasselbe: Nichts! Die Zeitung war verschwunden. Sie war unauffindbar

John begann systematisch den Raum zu durchsuchen, unter den höhnischen Blicken Rodneys, der sich, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, demonstrativ in der Mitte des Zimmers aufbaute, ein überhebliches Grinsen auf den Lippen, und wartete. Und wartete …

John verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er wußte, er hatte die Zeitung gefunden. Er wußte, er hatte sie mit in sein Quartier genommen. Und er wußte, er hatte sie hier gelassen, ehe er mit der Katze unter seiner Jacke losgezogen war, um McKay aufzusuchen.

Die Zeitung war weg.

„Tja", machte besagter Rodney schließlich, während John zum zweiten Mal alles durchsuchte, „sieht so aus, als sei Ihr kleiner Aprilscherz nach hinten losgegangen, Major."

John drehte sich zu dem Kanadier um und mußte sich wirklich eine Sekunde lang auf die Zunge beißen, um seinem Gegenüber nicht das an den Kopf zu schleudern, was ihm auf eben jener lag. Er kniff die Lippen aufeinander und atmete einige Male tief ein, während er in Gedanken von eins aufwärts zählte.

Und dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an etwas anderes.

Er ging hinüber zu der Kiste, in der die Katze sein sollte, und hob den Deckel. Um dann aufzusehen und Rodneys Grinsen nachzuahmen. „Und sagten Sie nicht, daß Sie die Katze in die Kiste gesperrt hätten? Die ist nämlich nicht hier."

Dabei wußte John, beides war hier gewesen: Zeitung UND Katze. Nur war ihm gerade eingefallen, daß die Kiste, in die Rodney die Katze gesperrt hatte, plötzlich leichter geworden war in seinen Armen, als er sie hertrug.

Was war hier nur los?


	4. Teamfrage

Mit einem dumpfen Knall begann der nächste Morgen. Besagter Knall wurde dicht von einem lauten Miauen gefolgt, das John endgültig aus seinem Schlaf in den Wachzustand riß. Mit einem Ruck saß er aufrecht im Bett und starrte zur Tür hinüber.

Miauen? Sollte etwa die sich in Luft aufgelöste Katze wieder materialisiert haben?

Mit einem zweiten Laut schien besagter Vierbeiner seine Vermutung zu bestätigen. Soweit John es beurteilen konnte, war es die gleiche Tonlage und die gleiche Lautart wie gestern. Und da doch wohl eher weniger Katzen auf Atlantis herumstreunten …

Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett und tappte barfüßig hinüber zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Und, wie gestern, sauste ein rotgetigerte Blitz an ihm vorbei, der sich, auf seinem Bett angekommen, in besagte rotgetigerte Katze von gestern verwandelte.

John sah das Tier stirnrunzelnd an, trat dann schließlich ans Bett heran. „Könntest du mir den Trick erklären? Ich find den nämlich wirklich cool", begann er, statt einer Begrüßung, eine erneute Konversation.

Die Katze, die gerade mit ihrer Morgentoilette begonnen hatte, blickte nun wieder auf. Ihre smaragdfarbenen Augen funkelten John sphingenhaft entgegen.

Der seufzte ergeben. „Okay, verstanden. Kein Kommentar zum Verschwindetrick." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt, daß ich eigentlich nicht sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen bin, oder? Solltest du wissen." Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und versuchte zumindest sein bestes, um die Katze wütend anzufunkeln.

„Du bist einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts verschwunden und auch die Zeitung war weg. Okay, für letzteres kann ich dir nicht die Schuld geben, immerhin warst du ja nicht hier", versuchte John sich an einem recht einseitigen Streit, „aber trotzdem kam ich mir schon ein wenig auf den Arm genommen vor, als plötzlich beides weg war." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und ich gehe jetzt davon aus, daß du mir auch weiterhin nicht verrätst, wer eigentlich dein Herrchen ist, oder?"

Die Katze gähnte. John war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, ob dieses Gähnen nicht doch ein tonloses Lachen war. Zutrauen würde er seinem Hausgast jedenfalls eine Menge.

„Das war wirklich nicht nett, kannst du deinem Halter jedenfalls von mir ausrichten – mit einer kleinen Ermahnung, wenn möglich", schlug John daraufhin vor.

Die Katze betrachtete ihn, gab jedoch noch immer keinen Laut von sich, sondern senkte langsam ihren Oberkörper Richtung Bettdecke.

John seufzte, runzelte dann die Stirn. „Du hast die Zeitung nicht zufällig wieder mitgebracht, oder?" erkundigte er sich.

Ein träges Blinzeln war die Antwort, was John der Einfachheit halber einmal als ein Ja wertete.

Augenblicklich war er nicht nur wach, sondern auch seine Laune hob sich schlagartig um mehrere Grade.

Die Zeitung bedeutete, er hatte einen Beweis für McKay und könnte den vielleicht am Ende doch noch überzeugen, in sein SG-Team zu kommen. Immerhin dürfte diese Zeitung nicht allzu viele Abonennten hier haben, oder?

John ging zur Tür zurück. Ein breites Grinsen wuchs auf seinem Gesicht, als er tatsächlich die Zeitung vor sich auf dem Boden sah.

Na bitte!

„Du weißt aber schon, daß Zeitung austragen eigentlich weit unter der Katzenwürde steht, oder?" wandte er sich an seinen Gast.

Die hatte sich mittlerweile in seine Decke gekuschelt und gab eisern vor zu schlafen. Nur ihre Ohren zuckten immer wieder in seine Richtung.

John schmunzelte, beugte sich zu der Zeitung hinab und griff nach ihr, bereits die Schlagzeile lesend:

„Gentherapie fertiggestellt – Dr. Carson Beckett (MD) sucht Freiwillige"

John stutzte.

Hatte es gestern bei der Lagebesprechung nicht geheißen, der Schotte brauche noch mindestens 24 Stunden, um seine letzte Mäusetest-Reihe zu kontrollieren? Wuchsen Mäuse hier vielleicht schneller als auf der Erde?

„Eigenartig", murmelte er, während er in sein Quartier zurückkehrte. Die Tür schloß sich hinter ihm. „Schon wieder etwas, worüber ich nicht informiert wurde. Und ich gehe jede Wette darauf ein, auch kein anderer."

Er hob den Blick vom Leitartikel und betrachtete noch einmal forschend die Katze.

„Eine Zeitung, die nur Falschmeldungen bringt, sollte besser sofort wieder eingestellt werden, oder nicht?" erkundigte er sich.

Ein Ohr zuckte wieder. Das wirkte aber gesamt gesehen eher unentschlossen als wie eine klare Antwort.

John seufzte und senkte den Blick wieder auf die Zeitung. Eine zweite, deutlich kleinere Schlagzeile unter der ersten erregte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit:

„Leitender Wissenschaftler in Labor verletzt"

„Du weißt nicht zufällig was darüber, wer dieser Verletzte sein könnte? Irgendwie scheinen nämlich wir beide die einzigen zu sein, die diese Unfälle überhaupt wahrnehmen", wandte John sich an die Katze.

Wieder zuckte einzig das Ohr, allerdings dicht gefolgt von einem tiefen Schnaufer, der irgendwie ein wenig genervt wirkte in dieser Situation. Konnten Katzen genervt sein?

John beobachtete sie einen Moment forschend, dann senkte er den Blick wieder auf die Zeitung und begann zu lesen:

„Bei einem skurilen Unfall zog sich der leitende Physiker der Expedition gestern eine mittelschwere Verbrennung an pikanter Stelle zu. Wie Augenzeugen berichteten kam Dr. Miko Kusanagi gestern zum frühen Mittag in das physikalische Labor. Auf Anweisung von Dr. Rodney McKay hatte sie Kaffee mitgebracht. Als sie diesen ausgeben wollte, geschah das Unglück: ein Becher kippte direkt von ihrer Hand auf den sitzenden Chef-Physiker der Expediton herunter und verbrühte diesen an pikanter Stelle.

Wie Dr. Carson Beckett wenig später verlauten ließ geht es dem Patienten den Umständen entsprechend. Die Verletzung sei nicht so schwer wie zunächst angenommen, dennoch aber sehr schmerzhaft."

John verzog das Gesicht, wenn er sich nur vorstellte, wie kochend heißer Kaffee in seinen Schoß gekippt wurde. Autsch! Das würde ganz sicher sehr weh tun.

Nur eigenartig, fiel ihm auf, daß McKay gar nichts von diesem Unfall berichtet hatte, als er gestern hier war. Und gehumpelt hatte er auch nicht, wenn er sich recht entsann. Dabei würde eine solche Verletzung doch wirklich sehr schmerzhaft sein.

John sah wieder zu der Katze hinüber. „Ehrlich, ihr seid beide eigenartig: du und die Zeitung."

Die Katze begann zu schnurren …

Es war tatsächlich kurz vor der Mittagszeit, als John es endlich in das physikalische Labor schaffte. Seine Dienste als unverhoffter militärischer Leiter hatten ihn wieder einmal eingeholt in Form einer weiteren Besprechung über die Gestaltung der internen Sicherheit.

John war sich ziemlich sicher, würde sich die Situation wie gegeben länger hinziehen, würde er über kurz oder lang sehr hart mit Bates zusammenstoßen. Die wenig feinen Spitzen in seine Richtung, das schlichte Ignorieren seines Ranges von Seiten des Sergeants und dessen Verfolgungswahn brachten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sein Blut in Wallung.

Himmel, er war jahrelang in Krisengebieten gewesen, er wußte, wie er mit einer solchen Situation umzugehen hatte. Oder hatte zumindest doch eine feste Vorstellung davon, wie er weiter vorzugehen gedachte. Und dazu gehörte es sicher nicht, die Athosianer zu bespitzeln, sie irgendwo zu isolieren oder gleich aus der Stadt zu schmeißen, wie Bates es offensichtlich plante.

John mußte zugeben, er verstand den Marine nicht. Sicher, er konnte dessen Beweggründe nachvollziehen (zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Punkt), ihre Situation hier in der Pegasus Galaxie hatte sich als anders erwiesen als man auf der Erde aussgegangen war. Allerdings deshalb diese wunderbare Stadt in einen Überwachungsstaat umzufunktionieren hielt er dagegen für schlichtweg übertrieben. Wenn die Geschichte der Erde eines gezeigt hatte, dann daß man Menschen eben nicht vollständig überwachen und indoktrinieren konnte. Es gab immer Freiheitsgedanken, Punkt. Und genau darum würde John Bates' Vorschläge allesamt abschmettern und früher oder später mit ihm aneinandergeraten.

Vielleicht, so war es ihm schon des öfteren durch den Kopf gegangen, seit seiner mehr als unglücklichen Machtübernahme, vielleicht war Bates schlicht eifersüchtig auf ihn. Immerhin schien der Marine etwas wie Sumners Schatten gewesen zu sein. Auf Athos jedenfalls hatte John durchaus diesen Eindruck gewonnen, so wie die beiden fast ständig zusammen gewesen waren und Sumner Bates immer wieder zu Besprechungen geholt hatte.

Soviel zur klaren Befehlsstruktur innerhalb des Militärs …

John kannte es aus eigener Erfahrung mehr als gut, immerhin hatte er oft genug zurückgesteckt oder war schlicht übergangen worden. Nicht immer lag es an seiner offensichtlichen Bereitschaft, Fünfe auch einmal gerade sein zu lassen, nein. Manches Mal wurden eben niedere Ränge von höheren Offizieren vorgezogen, aus Gefälligkeit im schlimmsten Falle, aus Sympathie im besten. Er selbst war manches Mal vorgezogen worden, gerade wenn er weibliche Vorgesetzte gehabt hatte. Ein Schelm, wer sich böses dabei dachte …

Bates allerdings schien mit jedem neuen Tag sich selbst an Garstigkeit und Sturheit überbieten zu wollen. Was zu Anfang noch reine Antipathie gewesen war hatte sich im Verlauf der letzten Tage, seit John das militärische Ruder übernommen hatte, immer weiter in Richtung Zorn und Haß gesteigert. Und nur der Himmel wußte, worin das ganze noch gipfeln würde.

John jedenfalls versuchte noch sein bestes, um sein Temperament zu zügeln, wobei sein Ton Bates gegenüber in den letzten Tagen deutlich an Schärfe gewonnen hatte.

Nun also hatte der sich zu einer weiteren Runde eingefunden, die die beiden Militärs hatten ausfechten müssen. Noch war John der Sieger, einfach aufgrund seines höheren Ranges, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, das Thema „Überwachungskameras" war immer noch nicht abgeschlossen. Bates würde, davon war er überzeugt, zu Elizabeth Weir gehen. Was dann folgen würde … nun, das würde er wohl früh genug herausfinden. Er jedenfalls war noch lange nicht davon überzeugt, daß Dr. Weir sich auf Bates' Verfolgungswahn einlassen würde. Und das bedeutete hoffentlich: Keine Überwachungskameras! Weder in den Gängen und schon gar nicht in den Quartieren.

Nun also war er wieder auf dem Weg ins physikalische Labor, um einen neuen Versuch zu starten, Rodney McKay in sein Team zu holen und dem Chefwissenschaftler nebenbei zu beweisen, daß die Zeitung doch existierte.

Die Katze hatte John dieses Mal in seinem Quartier gelassen in der Hoffnung, daß sie nicht alles durcheinander bringen würde. Dafür trug er seit dem Morgen die Lose-Blatt-Sammlung der Zeitung mit sich herum, hatte sie beim Frühstück weiter studiert in der Hoffnung auf ein Impressum. Doch es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, woher auch immer die „Atlantis Sun Times" stammen mochte. Die Autorenkürzel hatte er zwar mit der Liste der Expeditionsteilnehmer verglichen, war aber immer noch nicht schlauer. Entweder es paßte kein Namen oder gleich mehrere. Nicht wirklich hilfreich also.

So blieb ihm nur, die Zeitung zunächst einmal als gegeben hinzunehmen und herauszufinden, wer sich da wohl offensichtlich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Und vielleicht würde er McKay nicht nur für sein Stargate-Team gewinnen, sondern ihn auch weiter auf seine Seite ziehen. Wäre interessant den Menschen hinter dem Ego einmal kennenzulernen …

Als er in die Nähe des Labors kam hob sich Johns Laune erheblich, als er McKays befehlende Stimme hörte. Offensichtlich gab der Kanadier wieder einmal seine Galavorstellung als egozentrisches Supergenie und scheuchte seine Untergebenen durch die Stadt.

Vielleicht, ging es John durch den Kopf, während sich unwillkürlich seine Schritte beschleunigten, vielleicht wäre er früher einmal einem Rodney McKay ähnlich geworden. Wenn er eben mehr aus sich selbst und seine Begabung in Mathematik gemacht hätte. Vielleicht stünde seine Rolle als Anführer dann nicht dermaßen auf der Kippe wie es gerade den Anschein hatte. Vielleicht wäre es sogar zu einer ähnlichen Situation wie der jetzigen gekommen, allerdings unter umgekehrten Voraussetzungen?

Nein, gab er sich selbst die klare und logische Antwort, nachdem er den Affenstall namens Labor betreten hatte. Nein, ganz sicher nicht unter verkehrten Voraussetzungen. Denn das hätte beinhaltet, daß ein Rodney McKay sich auch einmal nicht gehen ließ.

McKays Stab war mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Dingen beschäftigt, hetzten von A nach B und wieder zurück, die Nasen so nahe an ihren Tableaus, daß es ein Wunder war, daß sie sich nicht gegenseitig umrannten. Am anderen Ende des Raumes waren gleich mehrere Laboranten damit beschäftigt, ein wuchtiges Panel aus der Ecke zu hieven, während gleich mehrere andere Kabel kreuz und quer durch den Raum verlegten.

John staunte nicht schlecht über das allgemeine Chaos innerhalb des Raumes. Daß ein Labor dermaßen schnell zur besseren Müllkippe mutieren konnte war eine wirkliche Meisterleistung, und beinahe hätte er tatsächlich der versammelten Mannschaft Beifall gezollt.

Einzig zwei Männer bildeten in diesem allgemeinen Chaos ruhende, oder auch nicht ganz so ruhende Inseln: ein kleiner, schmaler Mann mit wirrem, dunkelblonden Haar und einer riesigen Brille auf der Nase war damit beschäftigt, den tragbaren Bildschirm seines Tableaus genauestens zu studieren und schob dabei regelmäßig eben seine Brille wieder auf die Nasenwurzel zurück. Und inmitten des Raumes, an einem der mitgebrachten Tische sitzend und mit Armen und Händen den Bienenstock dirigierend, Rodney McKay, dessen laute Stimme selbst, wie John ja wußte, am anderen Ende des Flures zu hören war.

Einen Moment lang ließ der Luftwaffenoffizier die ganze Szenerie, einschließlich diverser benutzter und nicht zurückgebrachter Kaffeetassen und den silbrig schimmernden Verpackungen von noch mehr Energieriegeln, auf sich wirken. Hatte hier eine Horde wilder Affen gehaust?

John juckte es tatsächlich in den Fingern, sich den nächsten Papiereimer zu schnappen und einmal gründlichst aufzuräumen. Er mußte tatsächlich gegen diesen Drang ankämpfen, was ihn selbst überraschte. Immerhin war er eigentlich die Faulheit in Person und ließ auch gern seine privaten Dinge etwas schleifen … allerdings längst nicht so sehr wie die Damen und Herren Wissenschaftler der Physik-Abteilung, ging ihm auf.

„Hallo Doc!" begrüßte er nun McKay, der daraufhin tatsächlich für einen Moment den Mund schloß und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ach, sieh an, der Major persönlich!" Rodney verzog die Lippen. „Was wollen Sie denn hier? Irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?"

John strahlte wie der junge Morgen und trat an den Tisch heran. „Ich dachte eigentlich, ich könnte Sie vielleicht zum Lunch entführen", antwortete er.

Rodney starrte ihn an. „Zum Lunch?"

John nickte, noch immer strahlend.

„Wieso haben Sie Zeit für Lunch?" Rodney winkte ab. „Wieso frage ich?"

Johns Lächeln verlor deutlich an Strahlkraft.

Gut, noch wertete er die Herablassung nicht als Beleidigung. Allerdings sollte McKay doch ein wenig mehr auf seinen Ton achten.

„Nun, ich dachte, Sie hätten Hunger", schlug er statt dessen vor. „Und wir könnten uns über … gewisse Dinge unterhalten." Bei diesen letzten Worten zog er die Zeitung unter seiner Uniformjacke hervor und hielt sie Rodney hin. „Ist beides wieder da. Die K. und die Z."

Der Kanadier starrte auf die bedruckte Seite, dann zogen sich plötzlich seine Brauen zusammen. „Woher haben Sie das Papier und den Drucker? Sie wissen doch, drucken dürfen wir nur im äußersten Notfall. Und das hier ist sicher keiner!"

John riß die Augen auf. „Das ist die Zeitung!" behaarte er. „Wenn Sie sich bei jemandem beschweren wollen, dann beim Herausgeber. Mit dem hätte ich übrigens auch ein Wörtchen zu wechseln."

Rodney erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schnappte sich mit saurer Miene die Zeitung. „Wenn nicht Sie das waren, dann dürfte sich ja schnell herausfinden lassen, von wem diese Papierverschwendung stammt." Damit blätterte er aufgebracht durch die Seiten.

John lehnte sich mit der Hüfte seufzend gegen den Tisch und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Da steht nichts", erklärte er.

Rodney grummelte etwas, blätterte weiter.

Las er die Zeitung etwa? Wenn dann dürfte ihm recht schnell klar werden, daß etwas damit nicht stimmte. Nicht eine der Schlagzeilen stimmte mit den Tatsachen überein.

Schließlich blickte der Kanadier wieder auf, mit der deutlichst finstersten Miene, die John bisher von ihm gesehen hatte. „Das ist pure Papierverschwendung!" Mit einem Finger tippte er auf die Titelseite.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich dazu sagen? Sie lag wieder vor meiner Tür, inklusive Katze."

Wenn möglich wurde die Miene noch finsterer.

Deutete John das richtig? War Rodney etwa eifersüchtig?

„Wir können gern tauschen. Wobei Sie ja gestern anmerkten, daß Sie die Katze nicht haben wollen. Die scheint allerdings irgendwie zum Paket zu gehören", schlug er vor.

„Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Wohin kämen wir denn da? Ich wollte einzig mit Ihnen zum Lunch und vielleicht ein bißchen plaudern."

„Plaudern? Ich wüßte nicht, worüber wir uns unterhalten sollten." Rodney wandte sich wieder seinem Tableau zu und setzte sich.

John nahm die Zeitung wieder an sich und seufzte. „Naja, vielleicht ..." Er zögerte, wobei er sich selbst sagte, daß dies wahrscheinlich die beste Möglichkeit sein würde, die er je erhalten würde, um McKay in sein Team zu bitten. „Äh, vielleicht sollten wir uns darüber unterhalten, daß Sie in mein Stargate-Team kommen?"

Rodney, der gerade nach einem silbernen Kaffeebecher hatte greifen wollen erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

John richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und ließ die Arme sinken. „Ich meine, wie sagte Dr. Weir? Die besten der besten. Und der beste Wissenschaftler sind nun einmal Sie."

Die Finger an Rodneys Hand begannen zu zittern.

John runzelte die Stirn, als er das sah.

War das jetzt ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?

„Ich meine, hey, was geht darüber, durchs Gate zu gehen und ein bißchen Spaß zu haben. Abenteuer, Spannung, ein wenig Action … und nicht zuletzt natürlich die Forschung", fuhr der Luftwaffenoffizier fort.

Die Hand begann zu zittern, dann der Unterarm.

John war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, McKay mit diesem Vorschlag quasi zu überfallen. Irgendwie wirkte diese Reaktion auf ihn nicht sonderlich vertrauenserweckend. Eher …

Eines weiteren Gedankens wurde er glücklicherweise ebenso enthoben wie der letztendlichen Entscheidung, welcher Art McKays Emotionen denn nun wirklich waren, denn im nächsten Moment krachte eine Explosion durch das Labor, eine Stichflamme zuckte vom Kabelende zu dem Panel, welches die Laboranten mühsam aus der Ecke befreit hatten.

„Ist hier denn wirklich niemand in der Lage, auch nur einmal etwas richtig zu machen?" platzte es daraufhin aus Rodney heraus. Mit einem Satz war der Kanadier wieder auf den Beinen und marschierte strammen Schrittes zu den Unfallort hinüber. John ließ er dabei einfach stehen.

„Ja, bin ich denn wirklich nur von purer Inkompetenz umgeben? Können Sie nicht einmal etwas richtig machen? Hatte ich nicht gesagt, Sie sollten die Leitung noch nicht an den Generator anschließen? Wir hätten alle in die Luft fliegen können! Immerhin haben die Antiker sich sicherlich etwas dabei gedacht, das Panel vom Netz zu nehmen!" schimpfte Rodney auf die versammelten Assistenten ein.

John beobachtete die Szene noch immer vom Tisch aus. Und unwillkürlich stiegen erneut Zweifel in ihm auf.

Wollte er sich das wirklich antun? Einen Rodney McKay im Team zu haben bedeutete, ihn nonstop erleben zu müssen, eventuell vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. So gern er den Menschen hinter diesem Ego kennenlernen wollte, er wollte wirklich keine Tiraden stunden- oder gar tageweise. Und irgendwie wollte er auch nicht glauben, daß Teyla oder Ford sich damit anfreunden könnten. Vielleicht doch lieber jemand anderen?

„Dr. McKay, vielleicht sollten Sie es besser machen. Immerhin können Sie es doch", meldete sich in diesem Moment eine akzentschwere Stimme hinter John zu Wort und weckte damit das Interesse des Majors.

Es war dieser kleine, schmale Mann mit der dicken Brille. Er fand sich wohl in seiner Arbeit durch Rodneys Tirade gestört und wollte diesen bremsen.

John hob interessiert eine Braue.

„Ach ja, unser Freund aus Polen", Rodney machte kehrt und marschierte jetzt zu dem Brillenträger hinüber. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet Sie ausgewählt habe für diese Mission, Dr. Kulingor."

„Zelenka, Radek Zelenka", berichtigte der den Kanadier, „und ich bin Tscheche, kein Pole. Leicht zu unterscheiden, schon allein an unseren unterschiedlichen Akzenten."

Rodney schnaubte. „Und wenn schon! Machen Sie's doch besser, Zalenka! Wenn Sie es können, heißt das."

Radek lächelte freundlich, legte sein Tableau ab und schritt an Rodney vorbei. „Sehr gern, Herr Kollege", antwortete er dabei. „Sehen Sie, Sie sind einfach zu … zu ..." er wechselte in eine andere Sprache, was John aufhorchen ließ. Das kannte er doch?

„Zu schnell", half er aus, wofür er einen dankbaren Blick von Radek erntete.

„Danke, Major. Dr. McKay, Sie sind zu schnell vorgegangen. Wie Sie richtig bemerkten, es hatte seinen Grund, warum das Panel nicht im Stromkreis ist", dozierte der Tscheche.

Interessant …

John lugte mit langem Hals an Rodney vorbei, der mit puterrotem Gesicht auf der anderen Seite des besagten Panels stand und beobachtete, die Zelenka sorgsam begann zu arbeiten.

„Wir müssen kein Soll erfüllen hier, Dr. McKay", erklärte der Tscheche dabei, „wir haben Zeit, bis wir wieder in Kontakt mit der Erde treten können. Daher sollten wir so gründlich wie möglich forschen, nicht so schnell", ein Blick traf John, „wie es eben geht."

Zelenka tat irgendetwas, was die beiden Männer auf der anderen Seite des Panels nicht sehen konnten. Doch als der Tscheche zurücktrat von dem Panel summte es leise.

„Es muß noch konfiguriert werden. Major, ich glaube, dazu brauche ich Sie", wandte Radek sich an ihn.

„Sehr gern." John nickte und trat an das fremdartige Gerät heran. Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an die alte Heimorgel, die in der Kapelle in McMurdo quäkend zum Gottesdienst gerufen hatte.

„Und wenn schon. Das könnte ein Kleinkind schaffen", schnaubte Rodney und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes zurück zum Tisch.

John legte seine Hand auf die Verschalung des Gerätes. Augenblicklich verstärkte sich das Summen und er konnte eine leichte Vibration unter seinen Fingern spüren.

„Ah!" machte Radek und verschwand unter dem Panel, nach einem weiteren freundlichen „Danke, Major".

Mh, dieser Radek Zelenka war auf jeden Fall einen zweiten Blick wert, fand John, während er seine Hand wieder hob und sich langsam umdrehte. Der Tscheche schien einiges auf dem Kasten zu haben und war offensichtlich deutlich pflegeleichter als Rodney McKay.

„Na endlich!" rief dieser aus, während John noch abschätzend das Panel betrachtete. „Sie sollten die Kaffeebohnen nicht erst züchten, Kusanagi. Ich wollte lediglich frischen Kaffee haben!".

Kusanagi?

John drehte sich um und sah die kleine Asiatin, die mit hochrotem und gesenktem Kopf beim Tisch stand, ein Tablett mit gut einem Dutzend Kaffeetassen balancierend. Und dieses Tablett schwebte knapp außerhalb von Rodneys Körper mit bedenklicher Schieflage.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Dr. McKay", beeilte die kleine, unscheinbare Frau sich zu versichern, „schneller ging es wirklich nicht."

„Das nächste Mal beeilen Sie sich gefälligst! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", maulte Rodney. „Und jetzt hätte ich gern eine Tasse."

„Natürlich, sehr gern, Dr. McKay." Kusanagi verbeugte sich, wobei das Tablett weiter Schlagseite bekam und endlich …

„Oh, Mist!"

John hetzte los, im gleichen Moment, als die erste Tasse der Schwerkraft zu folgen begann. Er hechtete zum Tisch hinüber, packte mit einer Hand die Rücklehne von Rodneys Drehstuhl und streckte die andere aus, um die fallende Tasse aufzufangen. Brühend heißer, dunkelbrauner Kaffe ergoß sich über seine Finger und ließ ihn unwillkürlich vor Schmerz zusammenzucken.

„Hey!" protestierte Rodney, als er, von Johns Schwung getragen, mitsamt Stuhl gut einen Meter wegrollte, ehe er mit seinen Füßen den Stuhl stoppte.

Die Tasse zerschellte auf dem Boden und John hielt sich die verbrühte Hand, kniff die Lippen aufeinander und konnte dabei zusehen, wie seine Finger leuchtend rot anliefen.

Das tat weh, nicht zu sehr, aber es tat eindeutig weh.

„Oh, Verzeihung, Major, verzeihen Sie bitte!" Kusanagi verbeugte sich wieder, worauf die nächste Tasse ins Rutschen geriet.

Mit der heilen Hand griff John beherzt nach dem Tablett und hielt es wieder in der Waage, bis die Asiatin sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Schon gut. Sie haben hier nicht irgendwo kaltes Wasser?" fragte er leicht gepreßt.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, Sheppard? Wie … oh!" Rodney war aufgesprungen und zu ihm zurückgeeilt – um sich jetzt die leuchtend roten, langsam anschwellenden Finger zu betrachten. „Na, da habe ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt."

John glaubte wirklich, sich verhört zu haben. Den Schmerz wegzuatmen versuchend wedelte er mit der verletzten Hand in der Luft herum. „Kann man so sagen", bemerkte er.

Radek Zelenka tauchte an seiner anderen Seite auf und betrachtete seinerzeits die geschundenen Finger. „Damit sollten Sie sofort zur Krankenstation, Major", erklärte der Tscheche. „Soll Sie jemand begleiten?"

John warf Rodney einen letzten Blick zu, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Danke, ich denke, ich finde den Weg allein."

Nein, er war sich ganz und gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er Rodney McKay im Team haben wollte …


	5. Rodneys Vorschlag

„Dr. Beckett, ich schätze, ich bin Ihr neuer Patient", rief John kurz darauf ins Leere, als sich die Tür zur vorläufigen Krankenstation öffnete. Aus reiner Gewohnheit lugte er erst mit langem Hals um die Ecke, ehe er den großen Raum betrat.

Wie überall in der Stadt, zumindest in den bereits freigegebenen Bereichen, herrschte hier reines Chaos aus Kisten, Verpackungsmaterial und medizinischem Gerät, das man offensichtlich kurzfristig gebraucht, aber nicht wieder weggeräumt hatte nach der Benutzung. Die zusammengeklappten Liegen und Betten, die mit durch das Tor hierher gewandert waren, standen mehr oder weniger geordnet in einer Seite des Raumes. Nur eine nicht, die man nicht weit von der Tür entfernt installiert hatte. John kannte sie mittlerweile aus Erfahrung, hatte Carson Beckett nach seiner halb gescheiterten Rettungsmission auf diesem Wraithplaneten darauf bestanden, alle daran Beteiligten genauestens durchzuchecken.

Der Schotte war offenbar gerade in ein Gespräch mit einer Kollegin oder Schwester vertieft gewesen. So genau konnte John die Unterschiede noch nicht wirklich erkennen, zugegeben. Der überwiegende Teil der Expeditionsteilnehmer war in etwa im gleichen Alter wie er, plus oder minus einiger weniger Jahre. Und da der einzige im Raum, der einen weißen Kittel trug, der Chefarzt selbst war, half auch das nicht wirklich weiter.

„Mein Junge, was ist denn mit Ihrer Hand passiert?" fragte Beckett nun mit seinem sympatischen Highland-Akzent.

John zog unwillkürlich eine Grimasse.

Natürlich hatte er seine rechte Hand dem niederstürzenden Kaffee geopfert. Er hatte schlicht nicht nachgedacht, als er sah, wie die Tasse vom Tablett stürzte. Jetzt hatte er deswegen ein kleineres Problem, das er auf dem Weg hierher ausgetestet hatte: es brannte wie Feuer, wenn er versuchte, seine Waffe zu ziehen! Also keine gute Voraussetzung für jemanden, der das Leben der Expeditionsteilnehmer und die Stadt der Antiker schützen sollte.

„Der Kaffee war zu heiß", scherzte er lahm.

Beckett legte ihm vertrauensvoll eine Hand auf die Schulter und manövrierte ihn zu besagter bekannter Liege hinüber. „Marie, ich brauche Brandsalbe und einen sterilen Verband", befahl er seiner vormaligen Gesprächspartnerin, die daraufhin nickend in Richtung auf einen zumindest oberflächlich sortierten Stapel Kisten verschwand.

„Wie haben Sie das denn nur geschafft, Major", seufzte Beckett, als er sich die Hand näher ansah. „Kaffee, sagten Sie? Der muß wirklich direkt aufgebrüht worden sein."

„Für Dr. McKay nur das beste", grinste John, in seinen Humor zurückfindend.

Beckett blickte auf, ihm direkt in die Augen. Wow! Stahlblaue Augen. Das war John bisher nicht aufgefallen. Und der Blick aus diesen Augen war eigenartig intensiv …

„Rodney? Mußten Sie für ihn etwas initialisieren?" erkundigte Beckett sich.

John hob fragend die Brauen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, es ging … um etwas anderes", antwortete er.

Beckett nickte und widmete sich wieder seiner verbrühten Hand. „Sie scheinen eine Menge aushalten zu können, mein Junge", bemerkte er dabei.

Marie kehrte mit einer Nierenschale in den Händen zurück und stellte diese auf der Liege neben John ab. In der metallenen Schale befanden sich eine Tube mit einer Aufschrift, die John kaum entziffern konnte und eine weiße Mullbinde, noch steril verpackt in einer Plastikumhüllung.

„Das wird sicher nicht nötig sein", beeilte er sich zu versichern. „Ein bißchen Salbe, vielleicht eine Schmerztablette und ich bin wie neu."

Beckett schmunzelte und streifte sich Hanschuhe über. „Nun, ich denke, Sie wildern gerade in meinem Revier, Major. Sie sind der Militär, ich bin der Mediziner." Wie um den Worten eine mögliche Spitze zu nehmen zwinkerte der Schotte lächelnd.

John seufzte unhörbar und fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

Wenn er ehrlich war, er mochte es nicht sonderlich, sich in der Krankenstation aufzuhalten, egal ob nun wegen einer eigenen Verletzung oder weil er jemanden besuchen wollte oder mußte. Zuviele schlechte Erinnerungen, zu viele niederschmetternden Niederlagen. Wenn er sich da nur an Afghanistan erinnerte …

„Sagen Sie, Major, wer ist eigentlich zuständig für die Quartiervergabe?" riß Beckett ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen.

John blinzelte ein-, zweimal, dann runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn.

Gute Frage, wer verteilte eigentlich die Quartiere? Er war ja mehr für die Freigabe der Räumlichkeiten zuständig als für deren Vergabe. Was aber nicht hieß, daß er nicht herausfinden konnte, wer es letztendlich tat.

„Sind Sie nicht zufrieden mit dem Ihren?" erkundigte er sich.

Beckett lächelte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, mein Junge, habe ich noch kein Quartier. In den letzten Tagen war ich zu beschäftigt mit der Erstellung des Retrovirus, ich kam schlicht nicht dazu."

Ein breites Grinsen wuchs auf Johns Lippen. „Kein Problem, Doc. Das kriegen wir schon hin. Irgendwelche Sonderwünsche? Wanne oder doch nur Dusche? Ein oder mehrere Fenster? Balkon?"

Beckett runzelte die Stirn. „Balkone? Ich wußte gar nicht, daß die Quartiere über soetwas verfügen."

„Auch nicht alle, Doc", erklärte John prompt. „Wenn Sie einen Balkon wollen, sollten Sie sich besser schnell darum kümmern. Die sind nämlich heiß begehrt", mutierte John witer zum Makler.

Der Schotte konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Arbeit. „Oh, ein Balkon ist nicht unbedingt nötig, Major. Ich hätte gern einen schönen Ausblick. Das genügt mir vollkommen."

Schöner Ausblick? Worauf? Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Auf die Stadt oder auf den gewaltigen Ozean.  
John hatte eigentlich den Seeblick favorisiert, jedoch nach dem Farbspiel in seinem Quartier doch die atlantische Skyline erwischt. Einerlei, solange er sich wohl fühlte.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", erklärte John freundlich, während Beckett den Verband an seiner verbrühten Hand befestigte.

„Sehr schön", lächelte Carson freundlich und klopfte ihm abschließend kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Und die Hand wird wieder. In ein oder zwei Tagen können Sie den Verband weglassen, dann wird die Heilung schneller erfolgen."

John staunte nicht schlecht. Carson Beckett war ein begnadeter Arzt, er hatte kaum etwas gespürt bei der Behandlung. Selbst als ihm der Verband angelegt wurde, hatte es nicht wirklich geschmerzt.

Dankbar blickte er wieder in diese stahlblauen Augen und lächelte. „Danke, Doc."

Carson nickte. „Dafür bin ich da, Major." Er machte Anstalten sich von dem schmalen Schemel zu erheben, auf den er sich gesetzt hatte, nachdem er die Behandlung aufgenommen hatte.

„Wie steht's denn mit Ihrer Gentherapie?" erkundigte John sich schnell.

Der Schotte sank zurück auf den Schemel und seufzte. „Wenn Sie Mäuse und Ratten darauf abrichten können, antikische Technologie zu gebrauchen, dann bin ich wirklich weit."

John runzelte die Stirn. „Dann ist die Therapie fertig?"

Carson neigte leicht den Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite. „An Mäusen und Ratten? Ja. An Menschen … mir fehlen leider die Freiwilligen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß es eigentlich illegal ist auf der Erde, wenn ich jetzt sofort auf Menschenversuche umsteige."

John schürzte die Lippen und runzelte die Stirn. „Keine Freiwilligen?" fragte er ungläubig.

Er hatte seit dem Gang durchs Erdengate kaum eine ruhige Minute gehabt, weil er ständig irgendetwas aktivieren oder initialisieren mußte, aber die Damen und Herren Wissenschaftler weigerten sich, einmal selbst Versuchskaninchen zu spielen?

Zum wiederholten Male tauchte aus seiner Erinnerung ein Bild auf, daß erst vor maximal einer halben Stunde gespeichert worden war: Rodney McKays neidischer Blick, als er für Dr. Zelenka das Panel initialisierte.

Wenn er McKay schon nicht ins Team nehmen konnte, dann konnte er aber vielleicht dafür sorgen, daß er zumindest nicht mehr ständig ins physikalische Labor gerufen wurde. WENN er Rodney überredete, sich als Versuchskaninchen für diese Gentherapie zur Verfügung zu stellen!

Das mußte doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn ihm das nicht gelingen sollte. Immerhin hatte er einem afghanischen Warlord die Hälfte seiner Waffen abgeschwatzt damals in Kandahar!

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Major?" fragte Beckett.

John nickte, öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, als sein Funkgerät sich meldete:

„Major? Haben Sie kurz Zeit? In meinem Büro", sagte die verzerrrte Frauenstimme von Elizabeth Weir.

DAS hatte ihm noch gefehlt!

Elizabeth Weir kam nicht umhin ein wenig zu schmunzeln, als ein sichtlich nervöser John Sheppard kurz darauf ihr Büro betrat, sein berühmtes charmantes Grinsen auf den Lippen und in seinen haselnußfarbenen Augen die Bitte, ihn möglichst in Ruhe zu lassen. Ihre Stirn allerdings runzelte sich etwas, nachdem sie den weißen Verband auf seiner sonnengebräunten Haut bemerkte. Daß ihr militärischer Leiter zu Unfällen neigte war ihr neu. Eher war er derjenige, der andere aus dem Schlamasel wieder herauszog – um dann vermutlich selbst im Schlamm zu landen.

Elizabeth kannte Männer wie John Sheppard, und sie waren ihr meist angenehm sympatisch, vor allem dadurch, daß sie sie einschätzen konnte. Allerdings wollte ihr das bei dem Major nicht immer gelingen.

„Sie sind schnell", begrüßte sie ihn.

Johns Grinsen geriet noch ein wenig schiefer. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wußte offensichtlich nicht so recht, wohin mit seinen Händen – oder vielleicht besser mit einer seiner Hände?

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Dr. Weir?" fragte er, ganz Offizier und Gentleman.

Elizabeth lehnte sich in ihren Bürosessel zurück. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, wie weit Sie mit Ihrem Team sind, Major", erklärte sie dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „immerhin ist die erste Mission von AR-1 bereits in fünf Tagen geplant."

„AR was?" John riß die Brauen hoch, als er begriff, was er da gerade zum besten gegeben hatte. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später wuchs wieder dieses schiefe Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Naja, ich bin … so gut wie fertig."

Elizabeth neigte fragend den Kopf. „So gut wie?" Sie mußte wirklich ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken bei der Miene, die ihr Gegenüber zog. Das hatte sie vom ersten Moment an an John Sheppard gemocht: die Ehrlichkeit seines Mienenspiels.

„Ähm, naja, Ford habe ich gefragt. Er ist dabei." John zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

Elizabeth mußte zugeben, es hätte sie auch gewundert, wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre außer Lieutenant Ford. Der junge Marine und Major Sheppard hatten sich vom ersten Moment an gut verstanden und wohl auch schon ein oder zwei „Männerabende" miteinander verbracht. Wobei ihr auch zu Ohren gekommen war, WAS John Sheppard unter „persönlicher Gegenstand" verstand: Die Aufzeichnung eines, zugegeben, legendären Footballspiels.

„Und dann … äh … habe ich noch Teyla Emmagan gefragt. Ich dachte, weil sie sich doch gut hier auskennt und wir ja auch irgendwie die Waren für unseren täglichen Bedarf erhandeln müssen, wäre es gar nicht schlecht ..."

„Ich weiß, daß Sie einige Athosianer den anderen Teams zugeteilt haben. Und ich persönlich halte diese Vorgehensweise für logisch. Sie haben recht, wir brauchen Handelspartner, um unseren täglichen Bedarf zu decken. Die Athosianer besitzen ein Handelsnetzwerk, das sie uns zugänglich machen können." Elizabeth lächelte freundlich. „Wie gesagt, ich stehe hinter Ihrer Idee, wenn sie auch etwas … unkonventionell ist."

Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich Johns Gesicht. „Bates!" knurrte er.

„Es geht jetzt nicht um die Frage nach unserer internen Absicherung", entgegnete Elizabeth sofort. „Ich möchte wissen, ob Sie bereits ein viertes Mitglied für Ihr Team ausgewählt haben."

Wenn möglich, hatte sie es eine Sekunde später mit einem schuldbewußten Schuljungen John Sheppard zu tun.

Elizabeth seufzte. „Also nein."

„Das ist nicht so einfach, Dr. Weir", verteidigte er sich lahm.

Sie vermied jeden Augenkontakt mit ihm, sondern begann, in ihren Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch zu wühlen, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte.

„Sie haben mehrere Außenteams zusammengestellt", begann sie dann, „und ich muß sagen, Sie haben dabei wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber, John, ich darf Sie doch John nennen?"

Er nickte stumm.

„Aber, John", fuhr Elizabeth fort, „ich möchte, daß Ihr Team das Flagschiff-Team für Atlantis wird. Und ich möchte, daß es ausgewogen all das repräsentiert, für das wir stehen in der Pegasus Galaxie."

Nun sah sie doch auf und fand einen sehr nachdenklichen John Sheppard, dessen Blick nach innen gekehrt war und der die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß das alles nicht leicht ist für Sie, John. Sie sind erst spät zur Expedition gestoßen, mußten quasi sofort die militärische Leitung übernehmen und Entscheidungen fällen, die Ihnen sicher alles andere als leicht gefallen sind", erklärte Elizabeth mit weicher Stimme. „Ich weiß, wir beide stehen in der Kritik, und wir werden erst recht in der Kritik stehen, wenn wir jemals wieder Kontakt zur Erde aufnehmen können. Und daher möchte ich, daß wir zusammen arbeiten, Sie und ich. Und daß wir auch zusammenhalten. Tun wir das nicht, bricht diese ganze Stadt früher oder später auseinander."

„Und was hat das jetzt mit meinem Team zu tun?" wagte John zu bemerken.

Elizabeth lächelte.

Natürlich, da war einmal mehr die Diplomatin mit ihr durchgegangen. Aber andererseits … sie wünschte sich, daß das Experiment John Sheppard vollen Erfolg haben würde. Sie mochte ihn und seine Art. Umso schwerer fiel es ihr zuzusehen, wie er sich wegen so vieler Dinge selbst quälte.

„Nichts und doch alles", antwortete sie. „Sie haben es im Moment besonders schwer, das sehe ich zumindest so. Und daher möchte ich versuchen, Ihnen den Rücken zu stärken."

Er nickte andächtig und biß sich auf die Lippen.

„Gibt es denn einen Anwärter auf die leere Position?"

Die Stirn runzelte sich wieder. „Naja, ich dachte … Möglicherweise", druckste er herum.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht dabei helfen, diesen Anwärter zu überzeugen?"

John riß die Augen auf. „Ich … äh … Dr. Weir, entschuldigen Sie, aber meine Kämpfe bestreite ich lieber selbst. Bei allem Respekt, Mam."

Aha, da war er also wieder, der John Sheppard, der Jack O'Neill so fasziniert hatte.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

Die Falte auf Johns Stirn wuchs, doch er nickte. „Ja, Mam", antwortete er.

„Aber Sie kommen zu mir, wenn Sie irgendwann meine Hilfe brauchen. Ja, John?"

Wieder nickte er. „Natürlich, Dr. Weir."

„Elizabeth für Sie, John." Sie lächelte.

Elizabeth. Elizabeth Weir …

John ließ gedanklich den Namen auf seiner Zunge zergehen, versuchte ihn zu schmecken, ihm neue Nuancen einzuhauchen, die alten zu entdecken.

Er begriff es als großen Vertrauensbeweis, daß die Leiterin der Expedition ihm angeboten hatte, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen. Und er war stolz darauf, daß sie es getan hatte, zeigte es doch, daß er offensichtlich auf dem richtigen Wege war.

Naja, fast! Zugegeben. Aber es war eben nicht so einfach, vier Leute zusammenzukratzen, die Atlantis representieren konnten und gleichzeitig seinem Anspruch als die besten der besten genügten. Seine Wahl, Rodney McKay, mochte nicht unbedingt die glücklichste gewesen sein, aber sie war definitiv eine logische. Allerdings eine, die sich wohl nicht erfüllen würde.

So waren seine Gedanken, als er endlich den Weg zurück zu seinem Quartier antrat, um nach der Katze zu sehen.

Nachdem er von Elizabeth entlassen worden war war er noch kurz in der Kantine gewesen und hatte eine Dose Büchsenfleisch erbeutet. Zwar keine Tier-, geschweige denn Katzennahrung, aber das beste, was er hatte kriegen können. Wenn er jetzt schon auf unbestimmte Zeit Katzenpapa spielen mußte, dann sollte es seinem vierbeinigen Gast zumindest an nichts fehlen.

Als er allerdings den Gang zu seinem Quartier betrat staunte John nicht schlecht, als er ausgerechnet Rodney McKay vor seiner Tür fand.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?" staunte er mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Der Kanadier drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm entgegen. „Oh, ich wollte Sie besuchen. Sie haben etwas in meinem Labor liegenlassen." Damit präsentierte er John … die Zeitung.

Der Major erstarrte unwillkürlich, als er die Loseblatt-Sammlung wiedersah. Mist, er hatte wirklich vergessen, die Zeitung einzustecken, als er das Labor in Richtung Krankenstation verließ. Dabei hatte er doch noch daran denken sollen. Immerhin hatte McKay sich schon genug aufgeregt wegen der angeblichen Papierverschwendung. John wollte nicht auch noch den mysteriösen Herausgeber des Blattes gegen sich wissen. Er hatte ohnehin den starken Verdacht, die halbe Welt habe sich gegen ihn verschworen.

„Eine sehr interessant Zeitung übrigens. Sie sollten sich einmal den Bericht unter dem Leitartikel durchlesen", erklärte Rodney mit einem breiten Grinsen.

John verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß, was da steht. Daß Sie einen Unfall mit dem Kaffee hatten gestern." Er griff nach der Zeitung, mit der Rodney vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte, packte sie und brachte sie wieder an sich. „Danke, Dr. McKay."

„Sie sollten wirklich einen Blick riskieren, Major. Könnte Ihnen vielleicht die Augen öffnen", wiederholte der Kanadier.

John seufzte genervt und entfaltete die mittlerweile recht zerknitterte Zeitung. Als Leitartikel stand da immer noch Carson Becketts Suche nach willigen Testpersonen. Doch der Artikel über McKays Kaffeeunfall fehlte! War ersetzt worden! Mit einem Artikel über SEINEN Unfall mit dem Kaffee:

„Ungeschicklichkeit fordert Opfer – Major John Sheppard leicht verletzt"

„Das glaube ich nicht!" Ungläubig starrte John auf die Schlagzeile. Dann blickte er wieder auf. „Und wer sagt mir jetzt, daß Sie die Zeitung nicht manipuliert haben?"

Falls er McKay damit verletzt hatte, ließ der es sich nicht anmerken. Er grinste immer noch.

Johns Stirn furchte sich noch mehr. Er kannte diesen Blick. Nicht speziell von Rodney McKay, aber von genug besseren Rekruten vor dem ersten Flug als ausgebildeter Pilot.

„Wenn ich die Zeitung manipuliert hätte, gäbe es mehr als genug Zeugen. Sie wissen, wo ich war", entgegnete Rodney jetzt und tippte mit dem Finger auf die Zeitung. „Ich möchte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Datumszeile lenken, Major. Das erklärt möglicherweise vieles."

Das Datum? Was hatte das Datum damit zu tun?

John verzog unwillig die Lippen und senkte den Blick wieder. Und einen Moment später fielen ihm die Augen fast aus dem Kopf. „Das gibt's nicht!" entfuhr es ihm. „Das ist ..."

„Die Zeitung von morgen. Deshalb konnte sich die Schlagzeile ändern", vervollständigte Rodney seinen Satz. „Und jetzt würde ich Sie gern in Ihr Quartier begleiten, Major, damit wir in Ruhe unser weiteres Vorgehen beraten."

John stutzte. „Unser Vorgehen?"

„Aber natürlich." Rodney grinste breit. „Sie wollen etwas und ich will etwas. Es dürfte einfach sein, einen Konsens zu finden."

„Einen Konsens?"

Nun war es Rodneys Stirn, die sich unwillig runzelte. „Haben Sie einen Papageien gegessen oder warum äffen Sie mich nach?"

John schüttelte den Kopf, zögerte dann doch noch eine halbe Minute, ehe er die Tür öffnete und seinem unerwareteten Gast den Vortritt ließ.

Die Zeitung von morgen? Sich verändernde Artikel? Was geschah als nächstes? Begann die Katze am Ende noch zu sprechen?

Beim Gedanken an die Katze fiel John sofort wieder die erbeutete Dose Büchsenfleisch ein, die er aus seiner Jackentasche befreite und sich erst einmal nach etwas umsah, was er als Napf benutzen konnte.

Rodney wartete ungeduldig, aber immerhin wartete er, bis John schließlich einen alten Metallteller hervorkramte, den er irgendwo aufgelesen hatte. Kaum hatte er die Dose geöffnet, als die Katze sich auch schon aus der Decke wühlte, vom Bett sprang und zu ihm kam, um ihm um die Beine zu schnurren.

„Könnten Sie sich vielleicht beeilen mit Ihrer Raubtierfütterung?" beschwerte Rodney sich endlich und zauberte damit ein breites Grinsen auf Johns Gesicht.

Die grünen Augen der Katze zwinkerten ihm zu wie in stiller Übereinkunft. Dann hockte sie sich über den Metallteller und begann an dem Büchsenfleisch zu lecken, das er, wenig elegant, aus der Konserve befreit hatte.

„Guten Appetit." Johns Grinsen wuchs noch mehr, als die Katze begann wieder zu schnurren. Er mochte diesen Laut einfach, er erinnerte ihn an pure Zufriedenheit und das seidige Fell seines kleinen Katers aus Jugendzeiten.

„Major Sheppard?"

Johns Grinsen erlosch. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um. „Dr. McKay?"

Der Kanadier stand vor seinem Bett und begutachtete das Buch, in dem John las.

„Krieg und Frieden?" Rodney drehte sich mit sichtlich irritierter Miene um.

Prompt strahlte John wieder. „Wenn schon was lesen, dann wenigstens was richtig langes, wichtiges und ergiebiges. Wundert sie das, Dr. McKay?"

„Ja … ich meine, nein … ich ..." Rodney sandte ihm einen bösen Blick. „Ich denke, wir sollten zum Thema kommen."

John schürzte die Lippen. „Sie wollen die Zeitung, aber nicht die Katze", kommentierte er, „allerdings wage ich zu bezweifeln, daß es beides auch getrennt gibt. Ist sozusagen ein Komplettpaket." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und warf die leere Dose in seinen Papierkorb.

Rodneys Mimik spiegelte puren Neid.

„Wofür wollen Sie die Zeitung überhaupt? Gut, es ist die morgige Ausgabe, die irgendwie einen Tag früher kommt. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Sie sie aus reiner Herzensgüte haben wollen, oder?"

„Wofür würden Sie sie denn benutzen? Als Unterlage im Katzenklo?" kam es prompt zurück.

John runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Er hatte einen Unfall verhindert und die Zeitung hatte sich verändert. Das bedeutete, er konnte in den Lauf der Geschehnisse eingreifen, Unfalle, Verletzungen oder schlimmeres verhindern und Atlantis damit ein bißchen sicherer machen. Für ihn Grund genug, die Zeitung zu gebrauchen.

„Oh, bitte nicht!" stöhnte Rodney auf, was John wieder aus seinen Gedanken riß. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, daß Sie die Zeitung benutzen wollen, um Ihrem Heldenkomplex nachzugeben. Das ist … das ist widernatürlich!"

Sah man ihm wirklich so offen an, worüber er nachdachte? Möglicherweise sollte er dann etwas an seinem Auftreten, und vor allem seiner Körpersprache, arbeiten …

„Und für was würden Sie die Zeitung benutzen wenn nicht, um die Expedition zu retten?" fragte er.

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch klar. Mit der Zeitung weiß ich immer, was wann und wo gefunden wird. Damit bin ich den anderen einen Schritt voraus und näher an meinem Nobelpreis."

John stutzte. „Nobelpreis? In welcher Welt denn? Wir alle haben eine Verschwiegenheitsklausel unterschrieben, falls Sie es vergessen haben. Außerdem halte ich es nicht für sonderlich fair, wenn Sie das Wissen der Zeitung ausnutzen, um Ihren persönlichen Ruhm zu mehren."

„Oh, aber Ihrem Retterkomplex dürften Sie frönen, ja?" ätzte Rodney ihn an.

„Ich möchte nur helfen und erwarte dafür keine Auszeichnung!"

Aber vielleicht, so dachte er, vielleicht würde es ihm mit Hilfe der Zeitung etwas leichter fallen, Anschluß zu finden und akzeptiert zu werden vom Rest der Expedition. Vielleicht würde er sich dann nicht mehr ganz so einsam fühlen wie er es im Moment tat.

Rodney winkte ab. „Blödsinn! Meinetwegen können Sie ja Super-Sheppard spielen. Ich möchte nur die Artikel über mögliche Entdeckungen und vielleicht den einen oder anderen neuen Übersetzungen."

„Ich halte es für falsch, die Zeitung zum persönlichen Nutzen einzusetzen", erklärte John. „Und ich wüßte nicht, warum ich Ihnen auch nur eine Seite überlassen sollte für einen solchen Zweck."

Rodney grinste breit. „Weil Sie mich in Ihrem Stargate-Team haben wollen?" entgegnete er. „Der Deal ist einfach: Sie überlassen mir die geforderten Teile der Zeitung und ich werde es zumindest in Erwägung ziehen, in Ihr Team zu kommen."

„Und wenn ich es mir anders überlegt habe?"

„Haben Sie nicht. Sie wollen den besten Wissenschaftler, der steht vor Ihnen." Rodney reckte das Kinn.

Wenn er sich da nicht verrechnet hatte …


	6. Rodneys Geheimnis

John war gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner letzten „einmal bitte initialisieren, Major"-Verabredung des Tages, als er über den Athosianerjungen Jinto stolperte, der mit recht schuldbewußter Miene, aber staunenden Augen, offenbar gerade aus einem der noch nicht freigegebenen Labore gekommen war.

Gut, daß er den Jungen gefunden hatte und nicht Bates, lobte der Major sich im Stillen, als er sich Jinto von hinten näherte und, in relativer Reichweite angekommen, sich vernehmlich räusperte.

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, um ihn mit noch größeren Augen anzustarren. „Major … Major Sheppard!" entfuhr es ihm endlich.

John nickte mit gespielt strenger Miene, während er sich innerlich doch wieder amüsierte über die stille Bewunderung, die Jinto ihm gegenüber pflegte, seit der Rettungsmission auf den Wraithplaneten. Er wußte, er war etwas wie der persönliche Superman des jungen Athosianers geworden dadurch, daß er Halling, dessen Vater, aus der Gewalt der Wraith rettete. Und auch wenn er selbst die Aktion im Nachinein als ein Desaster ansah, fühlte er sich ein wenig geschmeichelt.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte John jetzt und stutzte.

Was hatte der Junge da in der Hand, die er so hastig hinter seinem Rücken verbarg.

„Äh … ich habe Sie gesucht, Major Sheppard", erklärte Jinto ausweichend.

John warf dem Gang einen langen, beredten Blick zu. „Hier", kommentierte er trocken. „In den wissenschaftlichen Laboren."

Jinto schien aufzugehen, daß seine Ausrede nicht wirklich die beste war und begann schief zu grinsen. „Ich dachte mir, weil Sie doch immer so viel für anderen hier tun. Weil ja nur Sie die Dinge ans Laufen bringen."

Nicht nur er, um genau zu sein. Aber er gehörte zu einer Handvoll Genträger, war noch dazu der mit der stärksten Ausprägung. Insofern hatte Jinto schon recht. Er war ja auch gerade auf dem Weg zu Dr. Vogel, der über irgendeine Maschine gestolpert war, die er als eine Art Massebeschleuniger zu identifizieren suchte.

„Aber ich bin nicht in den nicht freigegebenen Laboren … und du besser auch nicht", erklärte John im strengen Tonfall und streckte die Hand aus. „Wir wissen nicht, ob das, was sich in den Laboren befindet, möglicherweise gefährlich ist. Du willst doch wohl nicht deinen Vater oder deine Freunde mit einer blinden Granate in Gefahr bringen, oder?"

Jinto senkte schuldbewußt den Kopf und legte zögernd einen eigenartigen, ovalen Gegenstand in Johns Hand.

Der runzelte die Stirn.

Was war das denn nun wieder?

Er betrachtete das fremdartige Artefakt kritisch, ohne wirklich erkennen zu können, worum es sich dabei handelte.

Es war oval. In seiner Mitte befand sich eine Art dunkelgrüner Kristall, der matt geschliffen worden war. Eingefaßt war das ganze von einem, ein wenig an Gold erinnerndes, Metall.

John drehte das eigenartige Ding in seiner Hand. Die Rückseite war glatt, sein erster Eindruck, daß es sich dabei möglicherweise um eine Art Brosche handeln mochte, war demnach falsch.

Aber was war es dann?

John wog das Artefakt nachdenklich in der Hand, sah wieder zu Jinto. „Gabs von den Dingern noch mehr?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Major."

Mh …

John ließ das Artefakt in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, um es später einer näheren Untersuchung zu unterziehen, wandte sich dann wieder an Jinto: „Und daß du mich gesucht hast, war eine Ausrede?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Ich soll Ihnen von Teyla ausrichten, daß die Verabredung für heute abend leider abgesagt werden muß. Großmutter Charin ist krank und Teyla und viele andere von uns wollen bei ihr sein heute abend. Vater sagt, nur für den Fall, daß sie vielleicht zu den Vorfahren gehen wird … naja ..." Jintos Stimme war immer leiser geworden bei diesen Worten, sein Nacken war gebeugt und es wirkte, als laste eine tonnenschwere Last auf seinen Schultern.

John überkam Mitleid. Und, ja, er erinnerte sich, bei der Evakuierung von Athos einer sehr alten, wenn auch sehr munteren Frau geholfen zu haben, vor der alle anderen sehr großen Respekt zu haben schienen. War das diese Charin? Wenn ja, dann sollte er sich möglicherweise ebenfalls zur Wache einfinden, wenn er auch kaum mehr als drei Worte mit ihr gewechselt hatte.

„Hat Dr. Beckett nach Großmutter Charin gesehen?" fragte er besorgt.

Jinto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht genau."

Okay, das würde herausfinden lassen.

John aktivierte sein Funkgerät und sprach direkt Carson Beckett an: „Doc, sind Sie online?"

„Major Sheppard. Geht es Ihrer Hand schlechter?" kam die prompte besorgte Antwort.

Seine Hand! Jetzt, da er an seine Verletzung erinnert wurde, kehrte auch der Schmerz zurück und ließ ihn unbewußt die Hand ausschütteln. „Nein, mir geht's glänzend", log er dennoch, „ich spreche nur gerade mit Jinto, der mir sagte, daß eine der Athosianerinnen krank sei."

„Ja, aber nichts lebensbedrohliches", antwortete der Schotte ruhig. „Sie ist hier auf der Krankenstation, allerdings nur zur Beobachtung für alle Fälle. Scheint aber nicht mehr als ein Schwächeanfall gewesen zu sein. Nach der Hektik und Aufregung der letzten Tage nichts außergewöhnliches."

John atmete unwillkürlich auf. Dann fiel ihm die Zeitung ein, die er unter seine Weste gestopft hatte, als er sein Quartier verließ. Es war ihm sicherer erschienen, sie bei sich zu tragen nachdem McKay ja sein offenes Interesse bekundet hatte.

„Haben Sie sonst noch eine Frage, Major?" erkundigte Carson sich freundlich.

John tastete unter seine Weste und zog die Zeitung schließlich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen hervor. „Äh, nein. Danke, Doc. Sheppard Ende."

Jinto beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen, als er die Zeitung einmal mehr durchblätterte auf der Suche nach einer bedrückenden Nachricht. Doch es gab glücklicherweise keinen Hinweis darauf, daß die gute Charin die Nacht nicht überstehen würde – oder aber die Zeitung hatte einen zu frühen Abgabetermin …

John wies den Gedanken weit von sich, faltete die Zeitung wieder so gut wie möglich und lächelte Jinto gewinnend an. „Dann richte deinem Vater und Teyla aus, daß ich in der Krankenstation vorbeisehen werde, sobald ich kann. Und es ist kein Problem, den Abend heute abzusagen. Ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es hier große gesellschaftliche Ereignisse." Er zwinkerte gut gelaunt, während Jinto ihn verständnislos anblinzelte.

„Gesellschaftliche Ereignisse?" fragte der Junge.

John zog eine Grimasse.

Er sollte wirklich daran denken, daß die Aliens hier nicht die gleichen Normen besaßen wie auf der Erde.

„Naja … äh … das heißt einfach, wir haben ja nicht soviel Auswahl, was wir nach Dienstschluß so tun werden", versuchte er diese Klippe zu umschiffen, wofür er einen noch verständnisloseren Blick erntete. „Lassen wir's", wischte John schließlich eine athosianergerechte Erklärung zur Seite, und hob gespielt streng einen Finger. „Und du wirst nicht mehr einfach so in irgendwelche nicht freigegebenen Räume gehen, klar, junger Mann?"

Jinto nickte schuldbewußt.

Elizabeth hatte eigentlich für heute Schluß machen wollen. Der Kontrollraum unter ihrem Büro lag verlassen und dunkel da, nur im ebenfalls abgedunkelten Gaterium konnte sie zwei dicht beieinanderstehende Schatten erkennen. Die Torwache war also anwesend.

Elizabeth seufzte und schaltete die Schreibtischlampe, die einzige Lichtquelle in ihrem Büro, aus. Langsam lehnte sie sich zurück in ihrem Bürosessel und schloß für einen Moment die Augen.

Es tat gut, diese Stille nach der Hektik und der Gefahr der letzten Tage. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie das Adrenalin in ihren Adern gesungen hatte, als Altantis plötzlich aus den Fluten auftauchte. Sie war sicher gewesen, daß das ihrer aller Ende sein würde, daß sie die Erde (und Simon) niemals wiedersehen würde. Daß ihre letzten Worte an John Sheppard wütend geklungen hatten …

Elizabeth öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte blicklos vor sich hin, während aus ihrer Erinnerung das Gesicht des Majors auftauchte.

Sie mochte ihn. Sie mochte ihn wirklich. Darum hatte sie ihn O'Neill abgeschwatzt, als dieser offen sein eigenes Interesse an den so unkonventionellen Luftwaffenoffizier bekundet hatte. Sie hatte John Sheppard wirklich vom ersten Momentt an gemocht, als er, an O'Neills Seite, den verlassenen Außenposten betreten und sich mit neugierigen Augen umgesehen hatte in der Eishöhle tief unter dem Gletscher.

Sie hatte ihn am Rande wahrgenommen damals, in McMurdo. Er war einer des halben Dutzends Helikopter-Piloten gewesen, die die Mannschaft zum Antiker-Außenposten flog oder zurückholte. Sie war einige Male mit ihm geflogen, allerdings ohne ihm wirklich Beachtung zu schenken.

Diese Beachtung erhielt er erst, nachdem sie ihn eines Sonntagmorgens in McMurdo beobachtet hatte, als er sich eine erbitterte Schneeballschlacht mit einem anderen Piloten lieferte und Gaggles, der McMurdo-eigene Kaiserpinguin, sich von den beiden Kontrahenten gestört gefühlt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie die beiden erwachsenen Männer wie kleine Kinder, die etwas verbotenes getan hatten, davongestoben waren und sich im Lauf weiterhin gegenseitig mit Schneebällen bewarfen. John Sheppards Gesicht war damals gerötet gewesen wegen der eisigen Kälte so nahe am Pol, und sein strubbeliger Haarschopf wirkte noch wilder als für ihn üblich, während ein breites Grinsen seine Lippen zierte. Seine Augen, diese wundervollen haselnußfarbenen Augen, hatten mitgelacht, während er vor dem herannahenden Gaggles flüchtete und schließlich in der Pilotenbaracke verschwand.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie damals auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, nicht ahnend, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Sicher, sie beide hatten vor dem Zwischenfall im Antikeraußenposten kaum je mehr als zwei Worte gewechselt.

O'Neill hatte sie gewarnt, Sumner war sogar noch deutlicher geworden, als sie mit dem klaren Befehl zu ihm kam, John Sheppard in das militärische Kontingent einzufügen. Dennoch hatte sie auf ihn behaart, und es bis jetzt nicht bereut.

Dabei aber war ihr seit Sumners Tod aufgefallen, daß Sheppard, der sich bis zur Rettungsaktion vollkommen normal verhielt, sich plötzlich zurückgezogen hatte. Seine ewig strahlenden Augen schienen viel ihres ungestümen Glanzes verloren zu haben seit der Mission auf dem Wraith-Planeten.

Darum hatte sie darauf bestanden, die erste Mission von AR-1 dort stattfinden zu lassen. Sie hoffte, daß Sheppard wieder zu sich selbst finden würde, wenn er eben erkannte, daß er schlicht nicht

anders hatte handeln können, weil der Gegner zu übermächtig gewesen war.

Doch wenn sie wirklich ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte sie vor allen Dingen diesen ausgewachsenen Jungen zurück, der jenes Sonntagmorgens lachend vor einem Pinguin geflohen war.

„Elizabeth?"

Als sie ihren Namen hörte kehrte sie in die Realität zurück. Ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt, das im Zentralturm herrschte nach Dienstschluß. Dennoch kniff sie die Lider jetzt zusammen, um ihren unverhofften Gast besser erkennen zu können. Dann aber riß sie die Augen weit auf.

„Rodney?"

Und tatsächlich schob sich einen Augenblick später die Silhouette des Dr. Rodney McKay in ihr Büro herein. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen, meinte jedoch, daß er nicht mehr recht frisch aussah.

„Was führt Sie denn zu dieser Stunde noch zu mir, Rodney?" fragte sie so freundlich wie möglich.

Unaufgefordert setzte ihr Chefwissenschaftler sich auf einen der Stühle auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" erkundigte sie sich irritiert.

Ein Seufzen war die Antwort, dann: „Es ist … kompliziert. Und ich … ich muß mit jemandem darüber sprechen."

Nanu?

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn.

So kannten Rodney McKay die wenigsten, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie ihn auch erst einmal so erlebt wie im Moment. Und das war, als sie ihm die Stelle in ihrem Stab anbot, kurz nach seiner Rückkehr aus Rußland.

Elizabeth kannte keine Einzelheiten, doch sie wußte, es war etwas geschehen in der Zeit, in der er als Austausch-Wissenschaftler dort gearbeitet hatte für das russische Ambivalent des SGC. Keiner außer Rodney selbst und zwei weiteren Menschen wußten wirklich, WAS geschehen war. Allen anderen dagegen war klar, daß wenigstens Rodney McKay noch unausstehllicher geworden war, nachdem er aus Rußland zurückkehrte.

Elizabeth hatte ein Gerücht gehört, das sie für plausibel hielt. Ob es der Wahrheit entsprach dagegen konnte sie wirklich nicht sagen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" lächelte sie jetzt.

„Geben Sie Major Sheppard den Befehl, sich einen anderen Dummen zu suchen", kam es prompt, und wenig schmeichelhaft, aus Rodneys Mund.

Elizabeth zuckte zurück.

Eigenartig, dabei war sie sich sicher gewesen, die beiden Männer verstanden sich sehr gut. Konnte sie sich so geirrt haben?

„Ich verstehe nicht", wich sie deshalb aus.

Rodney seufzte. „Sheppard. Dieser Höhlenmensch will mich in seinem Team!" brach es dann endlich aus ihm heraus.

Elizabeth erstarrte für eine Sekunde, um das Gesagte sacken zu lassen. Dann wuchs ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Dann sind Sie also mein Sorgenkind. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Der Schatten des Kanadiers richtete sich auf. „Sorgenkind? Dann kümmern Sie sich lieber um Ihren neuen militärischen Leiter! Was soll ich in einem Stargate-Team?" schimpfte er.

Elizabeths Lächeln wurde tiefer. „Und ich weiß, daß Major Sheppard sich Sorgen macht, ob er wohl endlich sein Team wird vervollständigen können", entgegnete sie gutgelaunt.

„Nicht mit mir!" Rodneys Stimme klang trotzig. For Elizabeths innerem Auge stand ein Miniatur-McKay, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und mit dem Fuß aufstampfend.

Sie schmunzelte. „Warum nicht? Es täte Ihnen sicher gut", entgegnete sie.

Das Weiß in den Augen des Kanadiers glitzerte im wenigen Licht. Es glitzerte verdächtig feucht.

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor. „Alles in Ordnung, Rodney?" fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Natürlich!" kam prompt die Antwort, wenn sie auch meinte, die Stimme würde leicht zittern. „Nur sollte dieser Idiot Sheppard ..."

„Ich denke, es ist nicht sonderlich hilfreich, wenn Sie den Major mit Schimpfnamen betiteln, Rodney", fiel Elizabeth ihrem Chef-Wissenschaftler ins Wort. „Major Sheppard jedenfalls tut soetwas nicht."

„Wahrscheinlich darum nicht, damit er sich weiter amüsieren kann!" Rodney stand so ruckhaft auf, daß der Stuhl polterte und ein wenig kippelte.

„Das glaube ich weniger", entgegnete sie prompt.

Himmel, verteidigte sie jetzt etwa die Ehre eines John Sheppard?

„Er hat viel zu viel Respekt vor Ihnen, Rodney. Sie sollten es als Ehre betrachten, daß er Sie gefragt hat, nicht als Beleidigung."

Sie konnte sich zumindest nicht vorstellen, daß ein John Sheppard einen Rodney McKay beleidigen sollte, wenn er diesen doch in seinem Stargate-Team haben wollte.

„Und wenn schon! Ich werde mich auf soetwas nicht einlassen! Soll er sich einen anderen trotteligen Wissenschaftler suchen, den er mitnehmen kann", schnaubte Rodney.

Er hatte Angst! Ein Rodney McKay hatte tatsächlich Angst davor, in ein Stargate-Team berufen zu werden! Elizabeth konnte es kaum glauben.

„Meinetwegen diesen ... diesen Rumänen oder Kavanaugh. Mit denen hätte er bestimmt mehr Spaß als mit mir. Ich bin wegen ernsthafter Forschungen mit auf die Expedition gekommen, nicht um mich in der Galaxie herumzutreiben."

Elizabeth stutzte. Rumänen? Dann fiel ihr wieder der kleine Tscheche Zelenka ein und sie seufzte. Wahrscheinlich meinte Rodney genau den. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er von Anfang an ein Problem mit dessen Namen und Nationalität gehabt. Dabei war es ebenfalls Rodney gewesen, der Zelenka unbedingt hatte in der Expedition haben wollen.

„Es wird nicht um das Herumtreiben gehen, Rodney, sondern darum, uns Ressourcen zu eröffnen, zu erforschen und nicht zuletzt darum, genug Energie zu erhalten, um die Erde anwählen zu können", entgegnete sie ruhig. „Und ich bleibe dabei, ich halte Major Sheppards Idee für überlegenswert. Ich selbst hatte ihn angewiesen, jedem Außenteam wenigstens einen Wissenschaftler zuzuteilen."

„Dann muß er aber nicht unbedingt mich nehmen!" Jetzt hörte Rodney sich wieder an wie ein trotziges Kind.

Elizabeth meinte erneut, einen eigenartigen Unterton zu hören. Und wieder fiel ihr ein, was die über Rodney sagten, die ihn schon vor seinem Austausch nach Rußland gekannt hatten.

War es das? War es dieses Geheimnis, das ihn umgab, das ihn jetzt davon abhielt, in eines der Stargate-Teams zu wollen und auf eigene Faust die Galaxie, in der sie gestrandet waren, zu erkunden? War das, was auch immer Rodney McKay in Rußland passiert war, so schlimm für ihn gewesen, daß er sich weigerte, jemals wieder den sicheren Hafen zu verlassen?

Welcher sichere Hafen? Fragte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren. Und leider mußte sie dieser Stimme recht geben.

Atlantis war nicht sicher, nicht mit der Gefahr der Wraith und nicht, solange sie eben abgeschnitten waren von für einen Krieg notwendigen Ressourcen. Die Wraith wußten, wo Atlantis sich befand, und wenn sie wirklich so gefährlich waren, wie die Athosianer behaupteten, dann sollten sie besser so schnell wie möglich Kontakt zur Erde herstellen.

Elizabeth sah zu McKays finsterer Silhouette hinauf und lehnte sich langsam wieder zurück in ihrem Sessel. „Ich glaube, es wäre eine weise Entscheidung, wenn Sie zumindest einmal einen Versuch unternähmen. Wenn Sie ungeeignet sind für ein Stargate-Team wird Major Sheppard das selbst einsehen. Wenn Sie sich dagegen wohl fühlen, wird es immer noch früh genug sein, um in das Team Ihrer Wahl aufgenommen zu werden."

„Das ist ..."

„Das war kein Vorschlag, Dr. McKay!" Dieses Mal ließ sie ihre Stimme hart und befehlsgewohnt klingen – und hatte Erfolg!

„Sie werden diesen Befehl bereuen!" Damit stob Rodney McKay aus ihrem Büro heraus. Aber Elizabeth war sich sicher, er würde zumindest nochmal darüber nachdenken …

Als Rodney kurz darauf das neu entdeckte Labor betrat, in dem ein noch nicht identifiziertes Gerät seiner harrte, glaubte er wirklich, die Welt würde ihn betrügen.

Nicht genug damit, daß der Major es rundweg abgelehnt hatte, ihn an der Zeitung zu beteiligen und ihn statt dessen als Pausenclown für sein Stargate-Team engagieren wollte, jetzt saß er auch noch gemütlich zusammen mit Dr. Rainer Vogel im Labor und verschwendete nicht nur seine, sondern auch Vogels kostbare Zeit mit Smalltalk!

Es reichte!

„Was machen Sie denn jetzt schon wieder hier?" bellte Rodney den hochgewachsenen Luftwaffenoffizier an.

Der drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um und blinzelte verständnislos. „Dr. McKay?"

Rodney stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte seine Nemesis böse an. „Eben der! Was suchen Sie hier?"

Er war sicher, im Moment genug Autorität auszustrahlen für zwei weitere leitende Wissenschaftler, doch dieser Sheppard ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, sondern begann sein widerlich sympatisches Lächeln zu lächeln, während er freundlich nickte. „Eben darum bin ich ja hier", gestand er ihm zu wissen.

Rodney fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoß. Nicht aus Verlegenheit, nein, sondern aus purer Wut. Was bildete dieser … dieser … dieser Metallschädel sich eigentlich ein?

„Wir brauchten doch jemanden mit ATA-Gen, um den Beschleuniger zu aktivieren", wandte Vogel mit seinem typischen harten Akzent ein.

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern. „So siehts aus", bestätigte er.

Ungerechtigkkeit hoch zehn! Brüllte Rodneys innere Stimme. Ausgerechnet ein Militär wie dieser Sheppard mußt das Gen haben, das so viel besser für ihn geeignet wäre! Ausgerechnet dieser Quadratschädel … na gut, dieser Sturmwindschädel, berichtigte Rodney sich nach einem weiteren Blick auf Sheppard alles andere als korrekte Frisur … mußte das so selten erhaltene Antikergen in sich tragen. Himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit daß er, Rodney McKay, nicht damit gesegnet war. Andererseits … womit war er schon gesegnet, abgeshen von unfähigen Assistenten?

„Das hätte auch Beckett gekonnt", schnaubte Rodney abfällig, „hätte er zumindest nach all der Gesundbeterei einmal etwas sinnvolles tun können am heutigen Ta!"

Sheppard verzog die Lippen und sandte einen langen Blick auf seine noch immer verbundene Hand.

Tz, dieses Kinkerlitzchen! Wahrscheinlich war diese winzige Stelle schon verheilt, lange ehe er überhaupt in der Krankenstation vorstellig geworden war. Einmal ehrlich, wer konnte sich schon an einfachem Kaffee die Finger verbrennen? Der Span, der Rodney dafür heute morgen in die Krankenstation geführt hatte, ja, das war wirklich schmerrzhaft und gefährlich gewesen. Immerhin hätte er sich eine Blutvergiftung einhandeln können!

„Dr. Beckett ist beschäftigt", entgegnete Major Sheppard ruhig. „Eine der Athosianerinnen hatte einen Schwächeanfall."

Rodney verdrehte die Augen. „Haben zumindest Sie dann die Zeit gefunden, das Gerät zu aktivieren?"

Der Major nickte.

Rodney schob sich an ihm vorbei und baute sich statt dessen vor Dr. Vogel auf. „Und? Hatte ich recht?"

„Es ist eine Art Teilchenbeschleuniger", sagte der Deutsche. „Und damit hatte ich recht."

„Kann nicht sein. War mein erster Verdacht." Rodney schnaubte herablassend und trat an das tischhohe Gerät heran.

Ein Miniatur-Beschleuniger also. Wenn er sich an den auf der Erde erinnerte mit seinen riesigen Ausmaßen … Ja, er war definitiv in die falsche Zeit hineingeboren. Er hätte, allein seiner Genialität wegen, in der Zeit der Antiker leben sollen und eben mit deren Genstruktur ausgerüstet.

Rodney preßte die Lippen aufeinander, betrachtete weiter das komplexe Gerät, während er sich der Blicke aus zwei Augenpaaren nur allzu bewußt war.

„Ach, Major, ich habe übrigens mit Dr. Weir über die Sache gesprochen", brach Rodney nach einer ihm angemessen erscheinenden Zeit das Schweigen. „Wir sind zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, daß es wohl besser ist, wenn ich hier bleibe. Aber da Sie auf die Schnelle wohl keinen Ersatz bekommen, werde ich zumindest einmal mitgehen auf diesen schrecklichen Wraithplaneten."

Damit war es raus und damit Schluß. Zukünftig würde er einen weiten Bogen um den Major machen und sehen, daß er irgendjemand anderen zum Initialisieren verdonnern konnte. Er wollte nichts mehr mit dem Militär zu tun haben, solange er hier war. Punktum.

„Freut mich", war die Antwort.

Was bildete dieser dumme kleine Major sich eigentlich ein? Wieso … ?

Als Rodney sich zu John umdrehte verrauchte seine Wut, um sofort von Neugier ersetzt zu werden. Der Militär hielt ein kleines Gerät in der heilen Hand und spielte offensichtlich damit herum. Ein hübsches kleines Ding, das ein wenig an eine Brosche erinnerte.

Mit zwei Schritten war Rodney bei Sheppard und schnappte sich das Artefakt. „Das ist wertvoll und sicher kein Spielzeug!" erklärte er streng.

Der Major sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Dann wissen Sie, was es ist?" fragte er.

Gute Frage, zumal auch dieses Artefakt offensichtlich nicht auf ihn reagierte.

Rodney sah sich verstohlen um, ob er irgendwo den Herkunftsort feststellen konnte und damit vielleicht auch eine wie auch immer ausgearbeitete Gebrauchsanweisung. Leider deutete nichts darauf hin, was dieses Ding sein könnte.

„Natürlich! Selbstverständlich weiß ich, was das ist!" Rodney hob stolz das Kinn.

Sheppard sah ihn überrascht an. „Dr. Vogel wußte es nicht", entgegnete er.

„Dr. Vogel weiß auch nicht alles, sonst wäre er Chef-Wissenschaftler und nicht ich."

„Dr. Vogel steht direkt hinter Ihnen, Rodney. Sie können auch direkt mit ihm sprechen. Und ich bin mir sicher, keiner weiß, was das für ein Artefakt ist", ertönte wieder die Stimme des deutschen Wissenschaftlers.

„Wie gesagt, Sie können auch nicht alles wissen." Rodney schob das kleine Gerät in seine Hosentasche. Er würde später mittels der Antiker-Datenbank schon herausfinden, was das für ein Artefakt sein mochte.

Neidisch betrachtete er John einmal mehr.

Das Antiker-Gen und, für einen Militär, relativ gut aussehend. Wenn dieser Mann nicht spätestens beim nächsten Alienkontakt zu einem zweiten James T. Kirk mutierte … Es war einfach so ungerecht!

Sheppard seinerseits erwiderte seinen Blick freundlich, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich noch an den Leitartikel?" fragte er dann, nickte Vogel noch einmal zu und verließ das Labor.

Leitartikel? Welcher … ?

Dann fiel es Rodney wieder ein. Beckett würde seine Gentherapie fertigstellen und nach Freiwilligen suchen. Und, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, wurde nichts über gefährliche Nebenwirkungen oder gar den Tod möglicher Probanten erwartet.

Rodney runzelte die Stirn und sah kritisch zur Labortür hinüber, durch die Sheppard gerade verschwunden war.

Hatte Elizabeth vielleicht doch recht?


	7. Elizabeths Strafe

Auch der nächste Morgen begann in bereits vertrauter Manier: ein dumples Poltern, dann ein forderndes Miauen.

John allerdings, dessen Nacht bemerkenswert kurz gewesen war, fiel es heute alles andere als leicht, auch nur den Kopf vom Kissen zu heben.

„Komm in einer halben Stunde wieder", nuschelte er und schlug die Decke über den Kopf.

Und tatsächlich herrschte friedliche Stille, in der er noch einmal zurücksacken konnte in das Reich der Träume. Er erreichte die Oberfläche, im Halbschlaf wie ein dunkler glitzernder See, dessen Wellen wie von feinen Edelsteinen bekrönt waren. Und durch diese Oberfläche schimmerte das Cockpit eines Jumpers.

Fliegen! Fliegen! Weit, weit fort …

Ein fauchender Schrei ließ John die Augen aufreißen und fast aus dem Bett springen. Voller Unwillen knurrte etwas auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Etwas, das ungleich größer als die kleine rotgetigerte Katze klang. Dann erneut ein fauchender Kampfesschrei, dieses Mal gefolgt von einem eindeutigen Fluch aus einer noch eindeutigeren menschlichen Kehle.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr!"

Johns Laune sank augenblicklich bedenklich Richtung Gefrierpunkt, als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Ich dachte, das sei geklärt!" Damit sprang er, nur bekleidet mit einer Boxershorts und einem seiner Militär-T-Shirts, aus dem Bett und marschierte barfuß hinüber zur Tür, während vor genau dieser der Geräuschkulisse nach ein Kampf der Titanen stattfand. Und kaum daß er den Öffnungsmechanismus berührt hatte, glitt die Tür fast geräuschlos auf und gab den Blick frei auf die rotgetigerte Katze, die, mit einem so hohen Buckel wie John ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, gesträubtem Schwanz und erhobener Vorderpfote inklusive ausgefahrener Krallen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und offensichtlich den Eingang zu seinem Quartier wie ein mutierter Spacetiger bewachte. Auf der Schwelle lag die Zeitung, die das kluge Tier wohl tatsächlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit seinem Leben verteidigte. Und, der Katze gegenüber, sich die rechte Hand haltend, auf deren Rücken ein langer blutiger Kratzer prangte, Dr. Rodney McKay, der den Vierbeiner wütend anfunkelte.

„Das Vieh gehört eingeschläfert! Die ist gemeingefährlich!" wetterte der Chef-Wissenschaftler jetzt los. „Wir hatten doch eine Vereinbarung getroffen."

John beugte sich vorn über und griff nach der Zeitung. Kaum hatte er diese in der Hand, als die Katze sich plötzlich ruhig verhielt, sich mit erhobenem Schwanz und einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf Rodney umdrehte und würdevoll in Johns Quartier ging, als würde sie zu ihrer eigenen Krönung schreiten.

John konnte nicht anders, er schmunzelte ihr hinterher, während sie zu seinem Bett flanierte, hinaufsprang und es sich mitten zwischen zerwühlter Decke und Laken gemütlich machte. Er mochte dieses seltsame Tier.

Dann fühlte er ein Zupfen am Papier in seiner Hand. Und augenblicklich wuchs eine Falte auf seiner Stirn, während er sich zu Rodney umdrehte und diesem mit einer Geste die Zeitung wieder entriß.

„So nicht, Dr. McKay!" warnte er und hob einen Finger. „Sie kamen gestern abend mit der Anweisung von Dr. Weir zu mir. Ich habe mich nicht auf Ihren Handel eingelassen."

„Wie auch immer, die Zeitung gehört dazu." Rodney streckte fordernd die Hand aus und begann mit den Fingern zu winken. „Na? Sie kriegen sie ja gleich wieder. Ich will sie nur kurz kopieren."

Johns Augen weiteten sich. „Kopieren?" echote er.

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der einfachste Weg, da Sie ja darauf beharren, die Zeitung für sich selbst zu wollen. Auf diese Weise haben wir beide etwas davon."

Johns Mundwinkel glitten unwillig nach unten. „Nein!"

„Was heißt hier nein? Wir hatten eine Abmachung!" begehrte Rodney auf.

John senkte die Stirn und ließ seine Augen wütend blitzen. „Sie hatten eine Abmachung, Doc, nicht ich! Ich habe Ihren Vorschlag abgelehnt, falls Sie es vergessen haben."

Rodneys Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich werde nicht ohne die Zeitung gehen" drohte er.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Tag hier. Denn von mir werden Sie die Zeitung nicht bekommen!"

„Werde ich doch!"

„Werden Sie nicht!"

„Werde ich doch!"

„Nicht, solange ich sie habe und Sie abhalten ..."

„Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay?"

Sofort als sie beide diese Stimme hörten, richteten sie sich wieder auf. John stopfte sich die Zeitung der Einfachheit halber unter sein T-Shirt. Noch einen Interessenten an der möglichen Zukunft wollte er nicht riskieren.

Einhellig unschuldig und freundlich blickten beide Männer auf und legten ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, das sie einhellig Elizabeth Weir schenkten, die, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und mit der Miene einer strengen Lehrerin, um die Ecke bog und sie beide mit strafenden Blicken bedachte.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß zwei erwachsene Männer sich wie kleine Kinder benehmen können", warf sie ihnen vor. „Worum, bitte sehr, geht es?"

Das allerdings …

John warf Rodney einen Blick zu, den dieser erwiderte und unmerkbar den Kopf schüttelte.

Da mußte John ausnahmsweise dem Wissenschaftler recht geben. Auf keinen Fall durfte er die Wahrheit sagen.

„Wir … äh … hatten eine kleine Diskussion wegen des Außeneinsatzes", log Rodney.

Johns Miene verkrampfte sich minimals.

„Diskussion? Das nennen Sie Diskussion?" Elizabeths Brauen schoben sich wütend zusammen. „Sämtliche Anlieger innerhalb dreier Etagen haben sich bei mir wegen des Lärms beschwert, den sie beide hier veranstalten. Und was ich gehört habe war sicherlich keine Diskussion, sondern ein handfester Streit!"

„Es ist nur ein wenig … ausgeartet", beeilte John sich zu versichern. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Wofür er sorgen würde. Er würde nicht einmal mehr eine Sekunde mit dem Kanadier verbringen, sondern komplett getrennter Wege gehen. Atlantis war groß genug dazu, und die Sache mit der Zeitung würde er auch schon irgendwie hinbiegen. Er könnte der Katze ja eine Nachricht mitgeben, ehe die das nächste Mal verschwand, daß die Zeitung doch bitte entweder an einen anderen Ort oder eben zu einer früheren Zeit geliefert werden sollte. Somit hatte McKay dann keine Chance mehr … zumindest in der Theorie und wenn der mysteriöse Herausgeber sich darauf einließ.

Elizabeth allerdings sah gar nicht so aus, als sei sie mit seinen Worten einverstanden. Das sah gar nicht gut aus für sie beide.

„Sie benehmen sich wie kleine Kinder, ist Ihnen das klar?" maßregelte die Expeditionsleiterin sie weiter.

John senkte schuldbewußt den Kopf und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Irgendwie hatte sie ja recht, aber …

„Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, daß gerade Sie beide gut miteinander auskommen. Was auch immer das geändert hat, Sie sollten es aus der Welt schaffen", fuhr Elizabeth fort, „und sie werden es aus der Welt schaffen, meine Herren. Als Mitglieder meines Stabes und meine Stellverteter dulde ich nicht, daß sie sich gegenseitig angreifen."

John und Rodney wechselten einen langen Blick.

Na toll, das konnte ja heiter werden. Elizabeth Weir schien nicht nur eine politische Grundsatzrede halten zu wollen sondern war offensichtlich auch noch ein Morgenmuffel!

„Wenn sie es nicht anders haben wollen, bitte sehr." Elizabeth reckte die Nase in die Luft. „Sie werden sich jetzt die Hände reichen."

Wieder ein Blickwechsel zwischen John und Rodney.

Nein, wirklich zugreifen wollte keiner von beiden. John fühlte sich im Recht, immerhin kamen Katze und Zeitung zu ihm und er stand kurz davor, Rodney wieder auszuladen aus seinem Stargate-Team. Rodney wiederum fühlte sich im Recht, wenn es um die Zeitung ging. Sie nicht zu benutzen war in seinen Augen schlicht eine unverzeihliche Sünde. Außerdem verdächtigte er John noch immer, sich auf seine Kosten lustig machen zu wollen mit der Einladung ins Team.

Elizabeth betrachtete die beiden Männer, die sich nun wirklich wie trotzige kleine Jungen verhielten.

Sie war wütend! Die sich überschlagenden Beschwerden über den Lärm aus Major Sheppards Quartier hatten sie aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Viel Schlaf hatte sie in der letzten Nacht ohnehin nicht gefunden, da sie, wie auch der Major, lange auf der Krankenstation mit den Athosianern gewacht hatte.

Wenn die beiden sich genahmen wie unreife Kinder, dann sollten sie auch eine dementsprechende Strafe bekommen. Bitte sehr!

„Na schön", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem es immer noch keine echten Anstalten gab, sich zu vertragen, „wenn sie es unbedingt so wollen. Dr. McKay, Major Sheppard, sie beide sind für heute vom Dienst beurlaubt."

„Was?"

„Aber Elizabeth!" kam es daraufhin protestierend aus zwei Kehlen.

Elizabeth blieb streng. „Sie sollen zusammenarbeiten. Da sie aber offensichtlich nicht bereit sind, dies zu tun, werden sie den heutigen Tag gemeinsam verbringen, um sich endlich besser kennenzulernen. Erwische ich einen von Ihnen ohne den jeweils anderen, dann gnade Ihnen wirklich Gott."

Die Blicke, die die beiden Männer vor ihr miteinander tauschten, sprachen Bände. Aber Elizabeth blieb hart.

„Viel Vergnügen!"

Sie war ziemlich sicher, das würden die beiden ganz sicher nicht haben …

„Toll gemacht, Major. Wirklich grandios!" ätzte Rodney John an, kaum daß Elizabeth wieder um die Biegung des Ganges verschwunden war.

Der Major runzelte unwillig die Stirn und drehte sich um. „Kommen Sie?" fragte er über die Schulter zurück.

„Wohin?" Rodneys Stimme klang mißtrauisch.

John hob die Schultern und seufzte ergeben. „Wie Dr. Weir gerade sagte, sollen wir den Tag gemeinsam verbringen. Und da ich nicht vorhabe, den meinen 'diesen Tag' in allein in meiner Unterwäsche zu fristen, werden Sie ja wohl erlauben, daß ich mich anziehe, oder?" In seinen Augen blitzte es angrifflustig.

Er war noch nicht ganz wach gewesen, als Rodney und die Katze sich ihren Kampf geliefert hatten. Aber jetzt war er plötzlich schuld an der Misere? Andererseits hatte er ja wohl kaum Elizabeth gegenüber die Katze erwähnen können, ohne daß früher oder später die Frage nach der Zeitung gestellt worden wäre. Also mußte er die Schuldzuweisung dieses Mal wohl oder übel schlucken ...

Und wieder sank McKay auf seiner internen Liste für mögliche Kandidaten für sein Team. Nein, erste Wahl war der Kanadier schon lange nicht mehr.

„Sie werden doch wohl in der Lage sein, sich allein anzuziehen, oder?" höhnte McKay.

John befand es für besser, diese Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen, sondern warf einen weiteren Blick über die Schulter. „Wenn Sie die Zeitung plötzlich nicht mehr haben wollen, mir solls recht sein."

Keine Sekunde später hatte Rodney ihn überholt.

John mußte jetzt doch widerwillig grinsen, während er selbst zurückkehrte in sein Quartier. Wenn nur auf alles soviel Verlaß wäre wie auf einen Rodney McKay und seinen Egoimus.

„Und was haben Sie noch so vor heute?" erkundigte John sich freundlich, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Rodney drehte sich zu ihm um und hob wieder fordernd die Händ. „Das wird sich nach einem Blick in die Zeitung zeigen", antwortete er.

John zögerte noch einen Moment, dann zog er doch die Zeitung unter seinem T-Shirt hervor. Die Katze maunzte, als er, noch immer zögernd, die Lose-Blatt-Sammlung an McKay übergab. Als er in ihre grünen Augen sah war es ihm, als würde sie ihn warnend mustern.

Aber es war ja nur für ein paar Minuten. Spätestens wenn er angezogen war würde er dem Wissenschaftler die Zeitung wieder abnehmen und sich selbst um die Angelegenheiten kümmern, die eben wichtig waren und einer Korrektur bedurften.

McKay blätterte, offensichtlich nach etwas suchend, durch die einzelnen Seiten und schien sie geradezu zu scannen. Gott, dieser Mann war wirklich wie ein Weltall-Scrooge!

John wandte sich endlich ab und kramte sich neue Wäsche aus seiner Kommode hervor.

„Ah!" machte McKay hinter ihm im geradezu entzückten Tonfall.

John kniff die Lippen aufeinander.

„Es wird also eine Schlagzeile wert sein. Sehr schön!" freute Rodney sich hinter ihm.

John seufzte und drehte sich endlich um. „Sie wissen schon, daß Sie sich wirklich benehmen wie die Axt im Walde, oder?" fragte er.

Rodney blickte zögernd von seiner Lektüre auf. „Axt im Walde?"

John nickte. „Ich kann ja verstehen, daß Sie stolz auf das sind, was Sie geleistet haben in Ihrem Fach. Haben Sie sicher verdient."

Rodneys Brust schwoll geradezu an ob dieses Lobs.

„Allerdings habe ich ein wirkliches Problem damit, daß Sie sich als der Nabel der Welt fühlen. Das sind Sie nämlich nicht."

Rodneys Lächeln erlosch.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

Rodney blickte auf. In seinen Augen war ein eigenartiger Schmerz zu lesen.

Seltsam. Einen solchen Blick kannte John von anderen Personen. Viel zu oft hatte er ihn damals in Serbien gesehen, doch auch Afghanistan hatte das seinige dazu getan, seine Erfahrungen zu erweitern. Jede seiner Stationierungen hatte das getan, und John war sicher, auch Atlantis würde ihn irgendetwas lehren.

„Und Sie sind jetzt Freuds neuester Jünger, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich weniger. Ich persönlich halte nicht viel von Psychoanalyse. Ich denke, sie wird schlicht überbewertet."

In Rodneys Augen konnte er plötzlich beginnendes Interesse lesen. Der Kanadier ließ tatsächlich die Zeitung sinken und musterte ihn, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Dann wurden seine Augen schmal. „Wie war das mit der Berechnung?" fragte er dann.

John runzelte die Stirn. Dann setzte seine Erinnerung ein. Die einfache Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnung wegen der Gate-Adressen. Natürlich. Er hatte bemerkt, daß Rodney ihn damals irritiert angesehen hatte und er wußte, er hatte schon ganz andere mit seinem mathematischen Geschick beeindruckt.

Er zuckte wie leichthin mit den Schultern. „Eine relativ einfache Kopfrechenaufgabe", antwortete er, wohl wissend, daß sie es für „Normalsterbliche" eben nicht war.

„Sie lösen eine Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnung, basierend auf sieben Stellen, einfach so im Kopf?"

John zwinkerte, plötzlich sehr gut gelaunt. „Hey, Brainiac konnte noch bessere Sachen!"

„Natürlich konnte Brainiac an..." Rodney schloß den Mund und glotzte ihn eine Sekunde lang an. „Sie mögen Superman?" fragte er schließlich, komplett aus dem Konzept gebracht.

John nickte. „Ich mag einen Haufen Comics, alter Serien und Filme. Hey, kennen Sie noch 'The Blobb'?"

Rodney nickte mit offenem Mund.

John grinste, plötzlich in seinem Element. „Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Sie mögen diese alten Schinken auch, Doc."

Rodney japste einige Male nach Luft, dann aber stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Wie steht's mit 'Das Ding aus einer anderen Welt'?" fragte er. „Mögen Sie den?"

„Den alten oder das Remake?" erwiderte John. „Ehrlich gesagt, der erste ist klasse. Der zweite von Carpenter hat ein bißchen an Tiefe gewonnen durch den Hintergrund, ist mir andererseits aber wieder ein wenig zu sehr horrorlastig."

Rodney nickte mit großen Augen. „So sehe ich das auch!" entfuhr es ihm. Dann riß er sich offensichtlich wieder zusammen, wenn auch ganz deutlich weiteres Interesse in seinen Augen leuchtete. „Haben Sie vielleicht noch nicht gefrühstückt, Major? Ich könnte jetzt nämlich etwas zu beißen vertragen."

Eigenartig, fiel John nun auf, wie seltsam vertraut sie beide miteinander waren. Es machte ihm plötzlich Spaß, mit einem Rodney McKay zu sprechen, allein aus der Tatsache heraus, daß sie beide offensichtlich ein Hobby teilten.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, daß sich Ford zu uns gesellt", antwortete John schulterzuckend.

Die Katze schnurrte laut mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck …

Aiden Ford staunte nicht schlecht, als er zu seiner morgendlichen Verabredung in der Kantine erschien und dort Major Sheppard und diesen nervigen Dr. McKay einträchtig beisammen fand. Die beiden Männer aßen Sandwiches, tranken Kaffee und unterhielten sich, scheinbar ohne ihre Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Aiden mochte seinen neuen Vorgesetzten, John Sheppard. Darum hatte er nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, als dieser ihn fragte, ob er in sein Stargate-Team kommen wollte. Mit ihm war auch die Athosianerin Teyla Emmagan aufgenommen worden in ihren kleinen, illustren Kreis. Und Aiden wußte, es sollte noch ein viertes Mitglied geben, denn alle anderen Teams bestanden aus vier Personen. Auf der Erde hatte sich diese Praxis durchgesetzt und war erfolgreich gewesen, also offenbar kein Grund, es hier in Pegasus zu ändern.

Nun allerdings keimte in dem jungen Marine ein Verdacht, den er lieber weit von sich gewiesen hätte: Daß nämlich McKay sich als das vierte Rad des Wagens herausstellen würde. Und da, dies mußte er sich eingestehen, würde der Major doch einiges an Urteilskraft brauchen, um zumindest ihn von dem Kanadier zu überzeugen. In Aidens Augen war der Wissenschaftler einfach nur nervend.

Aiden zögerte nun doch, als er an der Essensausgabe stand, ehe er den Mut faßte und hinüberging zu den so vertraut wirkenden beiden Männern. Dabei fühlte er doch ein klein wenig Neid aufkommen in sich.

„Wer, denken Sie, war der bessere? Bela Lugosi oder doch Christopher Lee?" fragte McKay gerade, als er den Tisch erreichte.

Bela wer? Und was hatte dieser Saruman-Darsteller mit was zu tun?

„Ganz klar, kein Dracula war je besser als Lugosi!" behauptete Sheppard, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick und ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu. „Morgen, Ford."

Aiden blieb stirnrunzelnd stehen, das Tablett noch immer in der Hand und war verwirrt. Dracula? Worüber redeten die beiden da?

„Ja, aber Lee hat die Rolle tiefer geprägt", entgegnete McKay.

Dracula?

„Den hat doch Gary Oldman gespielt", wagte Aiden endlich einzuwerfen und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. Für seinen Einwurf allerdings erntete er zwei verächtliche Blicke der beiden Männer.

Gut, es hatte ein reiches Filmleben vor ihm gegeben. Und, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er tatsächlich irgendwann einmal gehört, daß Christopher Lee früher in irgendwelchen B-Movies den Vampir-Fürsten gemimt hatte. Daß sich allerdings jemand wie Dr. McKay dazu herabließ, eben solche Filme anzusehen … ?

„Tiefer geprägt?" Der Major legte seine Stirn in tiefe Falten. „Na, ich weiß nicht so recht ..."

McKay schien seinerseits zu grübeln. „Okay, einmal abgesehen von diesen Softpornos mit Gruselverschnitt", schränkte er dann ein.

Noch immer schien der Major nicht so ganz überzeugt zu sein, nickte aber schließlich. „Aber Lugosis Darstellung war einfach göttlich", entgegnete er. „Lee ist ein handwerklich gut gemachter Vampir, allein durch seine Ausstrahlung."

Aiden mußte sich eingestehen, daß er seinen Vorgesetzten nicht so eingeschätzt hatte wie er sich jetzt gab. Keinesfalls so … so … fannisch! Zumindest nicht bei irgendwelchen alten Schinken. Sport ja, da hatte er ihn schon wirklich enthusiastisch erlebt, aber B-Movies?

„Was halten Sie von Boris Karloff?" nuschelte McKay an dem Bissen Sandwich in seinem Mund vorbei.

Der Major neigte den Kopf, sein Blick glitt ins Leere. „Die alten Sachen definitiv", antwortete er.

„Meine Rede!" kaute McKay.

Aiden fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platze. Hilfesuchend sah er Sheppard von der Seite an, doch der war so vertieft in sein Gespräch mit McKay … Aiden seufzte schwer.

„Diese alten Filme haben doch mehr Stil, sind weniger Effekthascherei." Sheppard hatte sein Kinn auf eine Hand gestützt, starrte immer noch ins scheinbar Leere. „Nichts gegen moderne Filme, tricktechnisch sind sie grandios. Aber die meisten erreichen nie den Charme der alten."

McKay nickte, da sein Mund mittlerweile wohl wirklich viel zu voll für eine weitere Antwort war.

Hatte nicht einer der anderen Marines irgendeine alte Filmsammlung mitgeschleppt? Vielleicht sollte Aiden sich dort einmal umhören und selbst sehen, was sein Vorgesetzter offenbar so toll fand an diesen alten Schinken.

Der Major kehrte unvermittelt in die Wirklichkeit zurück und setzte sich wieder auf. „Und was haben Sie nun heute so geplant, Doc?" erkundigte er sich.

„Sie wollten doch nach den Jumpern sehen", wandte Aiden ein.

Sheppard warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu und nickte. „Stimmt, aber mir ist … etwas dazwischen gekommen."

„Nun, wie wäre es mit einem Besuch in der Krankenstation?" erkundigte McKay sich.

Die Miene des Majors drückte deutlichen Unwillen aus. „Krankenstation?" Er und Aiden tauschten einen Blick.

„Sie meinten doch, es könne nicht schaden. Nun, wenn ich es richtig bewerte, dann wird es das auch nicht", wandte McKay im verschwörerischen Tonfall ein.

Hä?

Der Major aber wandte sein Interesse wieder dem Kanadier zu. „Sie wollen das echt riskieren? Wow!"

McKay holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Ein kleines, ovales Ding, wie Aiden es noch nie gesehen hatte. „Ja, ich werde es riskieren. Schon allein, um Ihnen zu zeigen, daß nicht alles hier ein Spielzeug für Sie persönlich ist, Major Sheppard."

Der erhob sich, einen fiebrigen Glanz in den Augen und pure Unternehmungslust ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Dann lassen Sie uns gehen und sehen, was Beckett für Sie tun kann, Doc."

Aiden fühlte sich plötzlich sehr einsam …


	8. Schutzengel mit Schwächen

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation wurde John immer nervöser. Er wußte selbst nicht genau warum, nur, daß es so war.

Lag es daran, daß McKay nun doch wieder in seinem Ansehen gestiegen war? Wollte er den Kanadier nicht dem Risiko aussetzen, die eine Gentherapie mit sich bringen konnte? Immerhin war das ganze rein experiell und McKay würde wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Monaten, oder wie lange es auch immer dauern mochte, bis sie wieder mit der Erde in Kontakt würden treten können, gebraucht werden.

Nein, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. McKay hatte selbst in der Zeitung gelesen. Wenn dort irgendetwas von einem Risiko gestanden hätte, würde er sich jetzt nicht darauf einlassen – so zumindest Johns Hoffnung.

Aber es blieb dabei, er war nervös und fühlte mit jeder Minute, wie sein Herz vor Aufregung und eben der Nervosität schneller schlug.

Was tun? Was konnte er überhaupt tun?

John glaubte nicht an ein vorbestimmtes Schicksal. Er war davon überzeugt, wenn es nötig war, was auch immer ändern zu können. Umso eigenartiger fühlte er sich jetzt.

McKay sprach weiter auf ihn ein. Inzwischen war der Kanadier bei irgendeiner alten Cartoon-Serie angekommen und ließ sich lang und breit darüber aus. John kannte diese Serie nicht und hörte daher nur halbherzig zu, während er sich weiter mit diesem unbestimmten Bauchgrimmen beschäftigte.

Was war los? Wieso war es los und was würde sich ändern?

Für McKay?

John warf dem kanadischen Wissenschaftler einen Blick zu.

Nein, für McKay würde sich sehr wahrscheinlich gar nichts ändern. Der blieb wie und was er war, ein anstrengender Mann, der allerdings zugegeben seine interessanten Seiten hatte.

Aber was war dann los?

John tastete nach der Zeitung, die in seiner hinteren Hosentasche steckte.

Sollte er? Konnte er es überhaupt wagen, ohne daß McKay gleich wieder selbst nach der möglichen Zukunft verlangte? Andererseits, wenn er nichts tat und es passierte etwas, das würde er sich nie verzeihen!

John blieb schließlich doch stehen und zog die Zeitung aus seiner Hosentasche.

McKay ging noch zwei Schritte weiter, ehe ihm auffiel, daß sein Begleiter nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Dann blieb auch er stehen und drehte sich um.

„Was ist denn jetzt … ? Oh!"

Wie John nicht anders erwartet hatte, trat der Kanadier näher. Ein unheimliches Leuchten war in seinen Augen. Das Begehren nach der verdammten Zeitung!

John kniff die Lippen aufeinander und senkte den Kopf. Dann las er noch einmal die Schlagzeilen:

Der Aufmacher war der allgemeine Umzug der Atlanter und der Athosianer. Dr. Biro meldete überschwenglich einen weiteren, bahnbrechenden Fund. Das Problem mit der Abfallbeseitigung würde gelöst aufgrund der Entdeckung einer Verbrennungsanlage durch Lieutenant Markham. Kleinere Lecks auf einer der unteren Ebene sorgten für ein paar nasse Füße. Und … Dr. Hakami erlitt einen schweren Unfall, als er eine Anordnung für Experimentalzwecke abzubauen versuchte. Laut Unterschrift würde eine Leitung mit Wasser in Berührung kommen.

Das war es!

John war sich sicher, daß genau dieser Artikel ihn nervös machte. Immerhin ging es um einen Unfall, der vielleicht verhindert werden konnte.

„Was gefunden?" fragte McKay.

John runzelte die Stirn, während er eilig den Artikel nach weiteren Eckdaten überflog.

Gebäude am westlichen Ausläufer, ja, er wußte, wo das war. Die Etage würde sich schnell herausfinden lassen, da sie nicht vermerkt war. Zeitpunkt … John zog seine Uhr zu Rate und mußte sich eingestehen, daß es knapp werden würde, wenn er sich nicht beeilte.

„Ich muß los", sagte er und blickte auf.

„Sie wollen mich allein lassen?" McKay riß die Augen auf. „Aber … soll ich allein zu diesem Voodoo-Priester gehen?"

John spannte die Kiefer an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Doc, ich komme so schnell wie möglich nach", antwortete er dann. „Sie werden da nicht allein durch müssen. Aber wenn ich nicht gehe, könnte es vielleicht einen Toten, mit Sicherheit aber einen Schwerverletzten geben!"

McKay stand für eine Sekunde stocksteif. „Was?" entfuhr es ihm mit großen Augen. „Wer?"

Hatte der Kanadier es in seiner Egozentriertheit vollkommen überlesen?

John war sich nicht sicher. Nach dem, was er seit gestern über die Zeitung wußte, konnte die Schlagzeile auch erst entstanden sein, nachdem McKay sie gelesen hatte.

„Dr. Hakami", antwortete er.

„Hakami? Eine aus den Chemiker-Reihen … mh", machte McKay.

„Hören Sie, ich werde so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen, Doc. Mein Wort darauf. Sie werden nicht allein sein. Aber ..."

„Wir brauchen die Chemiker und zumindest Hakami ist kein vollkommener Dienstausfall", fiel McKay ihm ins Wort und wedelte mit einer Hand, als wollte er Fliegen verscheuchen. „Worauf warten Sie noch, Sheppard?"

Einer weiteren Aufforderung bedurfte John nicht. Er eilte los so schnell er konnte.

John spurtete gegen die Zeit an, um noch rechtzeitig am Ort des Geschehens anzukommen. Dabei war er sich mehr als sicher, daß die Antiker über irgendeine Möglichkeit verfügt haben mußten, um schneller von A nach B zu gelangen. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, daß dieses Volk seine Zeit damit verschwendet hatte ständig kreuz und quer durch die Stadt zu laufen. Nein, wenn die Antiker das getan hätten, gäbe es jetzt keine Sternentore, da war er sicher.

John war mittlerweile gut im Training, anders als zu der Zeit, als Elizabeth und General O'Neill ihn in McMurdo aufgegabelt hatten. Die letzten Wochen vor dem Auszug hierher hatte er mit anderen Newbies einen Crashkurs für das SGC absolviert, und der hatte zum überwiegenden Teil darin bestanden, wegzulaufen und allen möglichen oder scheinbar unmöglichen Waffen auszuweichen. Ein weitaus kleinerer Teil dagegen hatte in der Theorie bestanden und John war sich ziemlich sicher, daß General O'Neill ihm genau diesen Teil hatte in sehr arg gekürzter Form durchlaufen lassen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Marines hatte John sogar Schwierigkeiten, das antikische Symbol für WC zu finden, um genau zu sein.

Jedenfalls hatte er sich insgeheim geschworen, sich nicht wieder auf die faule Haut zu legen wie seinerzeit in McMurdo, sondern sowohl körperlich fit zu bleiben wie auch das ihm fehlende Wissen größtenteils nachzuholen. Er brauchte zumindest ein Fundament auf dem er aufbauen konnte. Jetzt vermutlich noch mehr als vorher, als er nur zweiter Mann in der Reihe gewesen war.

Jedenfalls war John dem SGC im Moment mehr als dankbar für den Drill der letzten Wochen vor dem Auszug, hatte er doch dadurch eine gute Kondition aufbauen können. Kondition, die er angesichts der Ausmaße der Stadt bisher sehr gut hatte gebrauchen können.

Als er auf dem Ausleger ankam, klopfte sein Herz gegen seine Rippen und sein Atem ging schnell. Die stetige, salzige Brise liebkoste sein Gesicht und kühlte den feinen Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut. Einen Moment lang mußte er stehenbleiben, um sich zu orientieren.

Glücklicherweise gab es hier nicht ganz so viele Gebäude wie in der Mitte der Stadt. Die, die er sah, reichten zwar noch aus, um sich viel zu lange mit der jeweiligen Durchsuchung aufzuhalten, doch John erinnerte sich an einen Bericht, den Bates ihm gegeben hatte. Jetzt, da er sah, wo er sich befand, konnte er diesen Bericht richtig zuordnen und hatte zumindest eine Ahnung, in welchem Gebäude der Unfall stattfinden könnte.

Also joggte er los, lief hinüber zum geöffneten Eingang, noch ein Hinweis darauf, daß dieses Gebäude genutzt wurde, und nahm die nächste Treppe in Angriff.

Er erinnerte sich nicht an eine Stockwerksangabe und in der Zeitung hatte auch keine gestanden, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, er würde bald finden, was er suchte. Und er sollte sich nicht irren.

Die Zeit rieselte ihm zugegebenermaßen immer schneller durch die Finger und John kam wirklich in Sorge, ob er es noch rechtzeitig schaffen würde. Da sah er eine Bewegung im Stockwerk über sich und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Hatte er sich geirrt oder gerade wirklich das rote Hinterteil inklusive Schwanz der Katze gesehen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Die Katze war in seinem Quartier eingeschlossen. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß die antikischen Sensoren nicht dafür gedacht waren, Vierbeinern die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Seine Augen hatten ihm einen Streich gespielt.

Dennoch, als er im nächsten Stockwerk anlangte wurde ihm schnell klar, daß er richtig war. Irgendjemand hatte einen der raren Naquadah-Generatoren hergeschafft. Das Gerät stand auf dem schmalen Absatz, der die Treppen miteinander und dem einigen Durchgang in die Raumflucht dieses Stockwerks verband. Und ein Kabel war an diesen Generator angeschlossen worden und verlor sich hinter dem Durchgang im Dunkeln.

„Oh, verdammt!" fluchte John. Er erwartete jeden Moment einen Lichtblitz aus der hinteren Raumflucht, der ihm sagte, daß er zu spät gekommen war. Er lief hinüber zu dem Generator. Ein leises Summen verriet ihm, daß das Gerät eingeschaltet war.

Gut, wenn etwas eingeschaltet war, konnte man es auch wieder ausschalten. Reine Logik. Nur …

John mußte zugeben eine weitere Wissenslücke in der SGC-Theorie entdeckt zu haben. Er hatte aber auch nicht die blaßeste Ahnung, was er tun mußte, um diesen Generator abzuschalten. Was er dagegen allerdings wußte war, daß es gefährlich werden konnte, wenn er einfach wahllos Knöpfe zu drücken begann.

Damit wandte er sich dem Durchgang zur Raumflucht zu und joggte in das Innere des Stockwerkes hinein, dem Kabel vom Generator folgend in der Hoffnung, den Unfall noch verhindern zu können. Und zumindest bisher hatte er keinen Lichtblitz, keinen Funkenflug und keinen Knall wahrgenommen. Alles seiner Meinung nach Anzeichen für einen Unfall mit Elektrizität.

Dem Kabel folgend hatte er jetzt zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt, wohin er eilen mußte, um das sich anbahnende Unglück zu verhindern.

Und tatsächlich, es war nur eine gefühlte weitere Ewigkeit von zwei Minuten vergangen bis John ein ehemaliges Labor stürmte, in dem das Kabel endete. Und er sah auch sofort das Malheur und hob beschwichtigend die Arme, als eine Gestalt erschreckt zu ihm herumfuhr.

Wow! Hatte in der Zeitung nicht gestanden, Dr. Hakami sei ein Mann? Hatte McKay nicht … ? Nein, McKay war geschlechtsneutral geblieben, das „Er" war auf den Titel gemünzt.

Jedenfalls sah John sich einer asiatischen Schönheit gegenüber, mit der er wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte und die ihm bisher auch noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen war. Wo auch immer die herkam, er war sehr froh darüber, daß die Zeitung ihn auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

John setzte sein bestes Flirt-Lächeln ein und richtete sich langsam auf. „Dr. Hakami?" fragte er vorsichtshalber nach.

Er war sich sicher, richtig zu sein. Er war am richtigen Ort, es war die richtige Zeit und dies war augenscheinlich die richtige Person.

Die großen, mandelförmigen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam. Der Schreck, den er zunächst in ihnen gelesen hatte, war verflogen. Statt dessen begann ein Mundwinkel verschämt nach oben zu zucken.

Gott, diese Frau hatte einen Doktortitel? Die gehörte auf den Laufsteg oder in den nächsten Bademodenkatalog!

„Ja?" kam endlich die gehauchte Antwort, die einen warmen Schauer durch Johns Körper rieseln ließ.

Wow, selbst ihre Stimme klang sexy! Er war eindeutig am richtigen Ort!

Widerwillig senkte John den Blick zu dem Kabel. Dieses verlief über den Boden zu einem fremdartigen Gerät, das zwischen zwei Fenstern stand. Und eines der Fenster war entweder zerbrochen oder geöffnet. Der nächtliche Regen hatte eine breite, flache Pfütze auf dem Boden hinterlassen. Und genau in der Mitte dieser Pfütze stand das Gerät.

Gut, damit war das Kabel wohl weniger der Schuldige an dem ausstehenden Unfall. Vielmehr …

John betrachtete das Gerät genauer.

Nun, er konnte nicht sagen, ob es vielleicht beschädigt worden war durch die Jahrtausende. Unmöglich jedenfalls war es nicht.

„Was ist denn?" fragte die schöne Chemikerin.

Gott, manchmal liebte er seinen Job …

John wandte sich wieder ihr zu und lächelte schüchtern. „Ich glaube nicht, daß sie das Gerät an den Generator anschließen sollten", erklärte er dann und wies mit einer Hand auf die große flache Pfütze. „Erst sollte das Wasser weggewischt werden."

Hakami runzelte ihre göttliche Stirn, folgte dann aber seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Wasser sah. „Das hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt!" entfuhr es ihr entsetzt, was das Lächeln auf Johns Lippen noch ein wenig tiefer werden ließ. „Oh, danke! Ich danke Ihnen wirklich sehr! ..." Sie schloß den Mund, sah ihn wieder an und neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite.

John brauchte eine Sekunde, ehe er begriff. „Oh, Major Sheppard", beeilte er sich dann zu antworten. „John für Sie, Doktor."

Diese Göttin unter den Wissenschaftlerinnen schlug die Augen nieder und strich sich eine Strähne ihres langen, seidig glänzenden schwarzen Haares hinter ein Ohr. „Vielen Dank, John", hauchte sie schüchtern.

Und dann … passierte, was einem Single wie ihm eben zumeist passierte: Ein Mann trat in den Raum. An für sich nicht weiter schlimm. Seine Worte jedoch trafen John mitten in sein Herz:

„Schatz, alles in Ordnung?"

Das saß! John schoß das Blut ins Gesicht, als er den Nebenbuhler betrachtete.

Ein Asiate mittleren Alters mit leichtem Ansatz zum Bauch und einer dicken Nickelbrille auf der Nase.

Warum kriegten immer die falschen die richtigen Frauen ab?

„Alles in Ordnung Liebling", säuselte die entthronte Göttin und ließ sich von dem Neuankömmling umarmen. „Es hätte nur fast einen Unfall gegeben, wenn Major ..."

„Ich muß weg." John drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Unter den zugegeben irritierten Blicken der beiden Wissenschaftler. Im stillen schalt er sich einen Idioten, sofort den Flirtmodus eingeschaltet zu haben. Er war sicher, hätte er nur eine halbe Minute recherchiert ehe er begann anbändeln zu wollen, er hätte sehr schnell ihren Status herausfinden können.

Er war so in Rage über sich selbst, daß er nicht auf seinen Weg achtete. Ein fataler Fehler, wie er nur eine Minute später feststellen mußte:

Sein Fuß verhedderte sich im Kabel. John verlor das Gleichgewicht und stauchelte vorwärts. Dabei streckte er die Arme und Hände aus, um sich am Geländer des Treppenhauses festhalten zu können. Dabei wiederum hatte er den Generator aus dem Auge verloren, der ihm im Weg stand und noch weiter aus der Balance brachte.

John konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, ehe er über das Geländer fiel und sich plötzlich in der Luft hängend wiederfand – für genau so lange wie er brauchte, um seine Lage zu realisieren. Seine Finger rutschten ab, er konnte nicht mehr nachgreifen und … fiel polternd und ächzend auf die Treppe unter sich. Er kam mit den Füßen zuerst auf, wurde aber vom Schwung und der Schwerkraft mitgerissen, daß er glaubte, seine Knie auf Schulterhöhe wiederzufinden, ehe er nach vorne kippte und sich zweimal überschlug, ehe er am Fuß der Treppe stöhnend liegenblieb und erst einmal seine Glieder sortieren mußte.

Stöhnend setzte John sich endlich auf und hielt sich den Arm. Dabei war der Nachhall eines dumpfen Aufschlags auf seinen Ellenknochen noch sein kleinstes Problem. Er fühlte sich zerschunden und wie einmal zu oft durch die Mangel gedreht. Sein Kopf dröhnte, da er sich die Schläfe an der Hauswand angeschlagen hatte, seine Schultern schmerzten, weil er wohl die falschen Muskeln bedient hatte, als er über das Geländer gefallen war.

Von oben hörte er polternde Schritte, dann sah er eine helle Scheme, die sich über das Geländer beugte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Major?" hörte er die weibliche Dr. Hakami rufen.

Ächzend und stöhnend, sich abwechselnd das Kreuz und den angeschlagenen Arm haltend, kam John endlich wieder auf die Beine. „Ja, alles bestens", rief er zurück und schlurfte dann, zugegeben doch sehr angeschlagen und voller verletzten Stolzes, auf den Ausleger hinaus.

Er mußte McKay abholen von der Krankenstation, ehe Elizabeth merkte, daß sie beide sich getrennt hatten.

„Wow, unter welchen Bus sind Sie denn geraten, Major?" begrüßte McKay ihn, als er schließlich die Krankenstation erreichte.

John bedachte den Wissenschaftler mit einem recht unterkühlten Blick, stutzte dann und neigte fragend den Kopf.

War das nicht dieses ovale … ?

„Großer Gott, Major!"

John stöhnte innerlich auf und versuchte sein bestes, ein jungenhaftes Grinsen in sein Gesicht zu zaubern, als er sich Carson Beckett zuwandte. „Doc, was gibt's?" begrüßte er den Schotten lahm.

Beckett schien durch McKays Worte angelockt worden zu sein. Jetzt betrachtete er John abschätzend, griff schließlich nach seinem Arm und geleitete ihn zu der bereits bekannten Liege hinüber. Allmählich, so kam es dem Major in den Sinn, konnte er Eigentumsrechte an dem Ding anmelden. Seit die Zeitung in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war schien er Unfälle geradezu magisch anzuziehen …

„Mein Gott, wie haben Sie das denn angestellt?" wandte Beckett sich an ihn.

„Nicht weiter schlimm, Doc. Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen, weil ..."

„Sie sind hier und verletzt, das reicht", fiel der Arzt ihm ins Wort.

McKay war ihnen gefolgt, kreuzte nun die Arme vor der Brust und verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Natürlich. Es ging ja auch nicht anders als daß Sie wieder der Mittelpunkt sind, was?"

John sah böse auf, verzog dann aber das Gesicht, als Becketts tastende Finger den Punkt an seinem Rücken berührten, an dem die unterste Treppenstufe ihre ganz eigene Art von Autogramm auf seinen Körper gezeichnet hatte. Himmel, das tat wirklich weh!

„Sie könnten wenigstens fragen, wie es mir geht", fuhr McKay fort.

John kniff die Lippen aufeinander und runzelte die Stirn, um den Schmerz zu bekämpfen. Dann nickte er zu dem ovalen, hellgrün leuchtenden Artefakt, das auf Rodneys Brust prankte. „Hat doch offensichtlich gewirkt, sonst würden Sie das Ding nicht tragen", kommentierte er trocken.

McKays Kinn reckte sich vor Stolz. „Und wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, was das ist?" erkundigte er sich und deutete auf das grüne Leuchten.

„Ich denke, den Major interessiert es in erster Linie mehr, daß seine Wunden versorgt werden, Rodney", wandte Beckett ein und sah John tief in die Augen. „Keine Gehirnerschütterung. Eine leichte Zerrung des Schultermuskels rechts und jede Menge Hämatome. Major, Sie sollten wirklich vorsichtiger werden. Das ist das dritte Mal in drei Tagen, daß Sie in einen Unfall verwickelt waren. Waren Sie doch, oder?"

John machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. „Ich bin eine Treppe heruntergefallen", gab er zu.

„Dann hätten Sie den hier gut gebrauchen können." Rodney wies wieder mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf das Artefakt auf seiner Brust. „Ein persönlicher Schutzschild. Und er arbeitet wirklich hervorragend."

Ein persönlicher Schutzschild? Cool!

John schürzte die Lippen. „Hält der wirklich alles ab?" fragte er neugierig.

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wollte ich gerade herausfinden."

Und Johns strahlendes Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Dann würde ich mich an dem Experiment wirklich gern beteiligen. Doc?" Er strahlte Beckett an wie der junge Morgen, die Schmerzen in seinem Körper vollkommen ignorierend.

Und der Schotte seufzte ergeben. „Also gut. Aber erst werde ich die die Verletzungen behandeln. Dann können Sie beide spielen gehen."


	9. Proben aufs Exempel

Elizabeth war in ihrem Büro und ging einige Listen durch, die die dafür zuständigen Mannschaften zusammengestellt hatten, als sich die gläserne Tür öffnete und ein sichtlich aufgebrachter Carson Beckett hereinkam.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und legte die ausgedruckten Listen beiseite. „Carson, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte sie freundlich.

Das Gesicht des Arztes verriet ihr sehr deutlich, daß er sehr angespannt war und unbedingt etwas loswerden wollte. Was auch immer das sein mochte ...

„Carson?" wiederholte sie, nachdem der Arzt nur mehrere Male tief eingeatmet hatte.

„Es geht um Ihre Order, Elizabeth", platzte es endlich aus dem Schotten heraus.

Sie stutzte. „Meine Order? Welche Order?"

Sie wußte es wirklich nicht. Sie konnte nur sagen, daß ihr Chefarzt momentan wirklich sehr aufgeregt war.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie hätten den beiden den direkten Befehl gegeben, sich für heute nicht zu trennen." Carsons Blick war eine einzige stumme Anklage.

Ach, die Sache!

Elizabeth lächelte. „Stimmt, ich habe Rodney und den Major … bestraft", bestätigte sie.

„Und warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damit dieser ewige Streit zwischen ihnen endlich aufhört. Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin es müde ständig Beschwerden zu erhalten, weil Major Sheppard und Dr. McKay sich streiten."

„Keine gute Idee, Elizabeth. Wirklich, keine gute Idee." Carson kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, daß die beiden sich zusammenraufen können", entgegnete Elizabeth. „Und genau das werden sie auch tun, wenn sie einen lumpigen Tag gemeinsam verbringen." Sie seufzte und lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch. „Major Sheppard möchte Rodney in sein Stargate-Team aufnehmen. Und dafür müssen sie zusammenarbeiten!"

Carsons Miene sprach Bände. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, daß Major Sheppard, seit dieser Streit mit Rodney begonnen hat, regelmäßig in der Krankenstation aufgelaufen ist?" erkundigte er sich.

Elizabeth stutzte. „Nein", antwortete sie. „Und was hat das mit ..."

„Und ich gehe davon aus, daß Sie auch nicht wußten, daß Rodney meine erste Versuchsperson ist, oder?" fiel Carson ihr ins Wort.

Elizabeth klappte die Kiefer aufeinander.

Rodney McKay ließ sich auf eine experimentielle Behandlung mit einem manipulierten Gen ein? Der Rodney McKay, der sonst ständig über Mediziner maulte? Der Rodney McKay, der vor kurzem noch wegen eines abgebrochenen Fingernagels eben zu einem jener vielgescholtenen Mediziner gelaufen war in der Gewißheit, daß sein Finger amputiert werden müsse?

„Rodney hat was?" staunte sie.

Carson nickte sehr ernst. „Ganz genau, er hat. Und wie er hat. Er kam in die Krankenstation und hat mich mehr oder weniger genötigt, ihm die Spritze zu geben. Nicht, daß ich nicht froh wäre, aber ..."

Elizabeth hob die Hand und der Redefluß endete.

„Rodney hat sich freiwillig zur Verfügung gestellt?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

Carson nickte. „Ja."

Gut, damit war das geklärt. Die Frage war, warum hatte Rodney sich das ATA-Gen spritzen lassen. Elizabeth wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß da noch mehr eine Rolle spielte als eine heldenhafte Idee am frühen Morgen.

„Ich will ja nicht behaupten, daß der Major einen schlechten Einfluß auf Rodney hat", kam Carson wieder auf sein Problem zurück. „Aber es gibt mir schon zu denken, daß er neuerdings jeden Tag wenigstens einmal in der Krankenstation auftaucht mit irgendeiner Verletzung."

Elizabeth fühlte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Wie bitte?"

Carson nickte wieder. „Seit der Streit mit Rodney begonnen hat, ist der Major … nun ja, er ist anfällig für Unfälle. Vorgestern war nicht er, sondern der arme Halling es, gestern hatte er sich die Finger der rechten Hand verbrüht, und heute sagte er, er sei eine Treppe heruntergefallen."

„Nun, das sind alles Unfälle, wie sie eben vorkommen können", entgegnete Elizabeth.

„Sicher, aber doch nicht alle sechsundzwanzig Stunden", begehrte Carson auf.

Da allerdings hatte ihr Chefmediziner recht, mußte sie zugeben.

Aber warum schien der Major plötzlich so zu Unfällen zu neigen? Bisher hatte er das doch nicht getan, es konnte also nicht wirklich Ungeschick sein. Was aber dann? Und wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn.

Carson hatte recht. Seit drei Tagen stritten die beiden Männer sich, während sie sich vorher, wenn sie sich überhaupt einmal über den Weg liefen, relativ gleichgültig einander gegenüber gewirkt hatten. Sicher, von der Seite des Majors aus schien genug Interesse vorhanden zu sein, um Rodney in sein Team zu bitten. Umgekehrt aber … ?

Elizabeth mußte unwillkürlich schmunzeln als sie sich erinnerte, wie John Sheppard sich gewunden hatte, als sie ihn nach seinem letzten Teammitglied gefragt hatte. Dabei hatte sie schon längst von dem Interesse seinerseits gewußt. Allerdings hatte sie auch geahnt, daß von Rodneys Seite aus eisiges Schweigen herrschen würde. Wie gesagt, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen kannte sie eben auch die andere Seite des Rodney McKay …

„Sie hätten die beiden nicht zusammenbringen dürfen", seufzte Carson. „Rodney ist auf dem Heldentrip und Major Sheppard … Elizabeth, ich sage Ihnen, die beiden benahmen sich wie kleine Kinder, als sie bei mir waren!"

Elizabeth stutzte. „Kamen sie nicht gemeinsam?" fragte sie.

„Wo denken Sie hin!" Carson schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, erst kam Rodney zu mir, dann, als ich mit der Verabreichung fertig war, traf auch Major Sheppard ein."

Elizabeth schürzte die Lippen.

Hatte sie den beiden nicht die klare Anweisung gegeben, sich eben icht zu trennen?

„Sie sollen wirklich ..."

„Danke, Carson, für diese Information." Elizabeth lächelte kühl.

Die beiden wollten sie also austricksen? Da kannten sie sie aber schlecht!

„Hier!"

Rodney hielt ihm einen Eimer hin.

John blinzelte, streckte nur zögernd die Hand aus und griff nach dem Behältnis, das bis zum Rand mit Wasser gefüllt war.

„Ich weiß nicht ..." merkte er dabei an.

„Was denn? Sind Sie jetzt etwa schüchtern?" Rodney grinste ihn herausfordernd an. „Kommt nicht gut bei einem wie Ihnen."

John schoß einen gereizten Blick auf den Wissenschaftler ab. „Ich meine nur, Sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher", entgegnete er.

„Und um sicher zu sein, müssen wir jetzt einfach riskieren, daß einer von uns naß wird", erklärte Rodney prompt.

John betrachtete mit leicht geneigtem Kopf wieder das grün-leuchtende Juwel auf der Brust des Wissenschaftlers.

Was wenn McKay sich irrte? Was wenn es doch nicht das war, was er meinte? Oder wenn dieser Schild defekt war? Er wollte keinesfalls der Schuldige daran sein, wenn McKay naßgespritzt wurde! Nein, er wollte ganz sicher nicht, daß dieses … ja, was eigentlich? … gleich wieder gefährdet wurde, kaum daß sie beide sich nun doch wieder näher gekommen waren.

Rodney starrte ihn sauer an. „Okay, Test eins", sagte er dann und streckte die Hand aus, um in den Wassereimer zu greifen.

John wollte das Behältnis schon zurückziehen, dann aber rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung und hielt es dem Wissenschaftler entgegen.

Und kaum daß Rodneys Fingerspitzen dem Wasser nahe kamen, leuchtete eine grünliche Aura um sie her auf. Das Wasser teilte sich kurz vor der Haut des Wissenschaftlers.

Johns Augen wurden groß. „Wow!" entfuhr es ihm.

Rodney richtete sich wieder auf. „Jetzt bereit für den Ganzkörper-Test?"

„Ähm ..." John kniff die Lippen aufeinander.

Irgendwie reizte es ihn schon, den Eimer über McKays Kopf auszuschütten. Und sei es nur, um dessen Mütchen ein wenig zu kühlen. Andererseits war er noch nie ein Freund zu derber Späße gewesen. Späße ja, aber nicht mit dem Risiko, den anderen möglicherweise zu verletzen. Wenn er den Eimer auskippte und dieser Schild war nicht wasserdicht, dann konnte McKay einen Stromschlag von dem Gerät erhalten. Und dann …

„Nun machen Sie schon endlich, Major!" Rodney stellte sich breitbeinig und mit überkreuzten Armen vor ihn hin. „So kennt man euch Militärs ja gar nicht. Warum so zögerlich? Steht Ihnen nicht sonderlich."

Jetzt reichte es aber wirklich!

John schwang den Eimer leicht in der Hoffnung, es würde dem Kanadier genügen, wenn seine Hosen naß würden, und warf das Wasser in Rodneys Richtung. Kaum kamen auch nur die ersten Tropfen dem zu nahe, flammte wieder diese grüne Aura um ihn herum auf. Das Wasser teilte sich und ließ ihn trocken zurück, während sich auf dem Boden des Labors eine große Pfütze sammelte.

„Wie ich dachte!" triumphierte Rodney daraufhin. „Weiter!"

John stutzte und sah auf den nunmehr leeren Eimer in seiner Hand hinunter. „Den muß ich erst einmal nachfüllen ..."

„Wie, so unentschlossen und zögerlich?" höhnte Rodney. „Ich dachte, Sie seien ein Militär!"

John verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Den ganzen Eimer werfen?"

„Bingo!" Rodney strahlte.

John wußte einen Moment lang nun wirklich nichts darauf zu wechseln, riß einfach nur den Mund auf und atmete tief durch. Dann nickte er mit einem warnenden Blitzen in den Augen. „In Ordnung, Doc ..."

So wie der alte Bill, der Pferdepfleger auf der Ranch seiner Familie, es ihm als Kind gezeigt hatte, holte er so gut wie möglich mit dem Eimer Schwung und … warf ihn McKay in Kniehöhe zu.

Wieder flammte die grüne Aura auf und der Eimer prallte an dem Energieschild ab. John mußte einen raschen Sprung zur Seite machen, um nicht selbst noch getroffen zu werden.

Rodney wiederum grinste selbstzufrieden. „Es ist herrlich, unverwundbar zu sein. Das können Sie mir glauben, Major."

Jetzt allerdings war Johns Ehrgeiz gepackt.

Es mußte doch etwas geben, was diesen Schild durchschlagen konnte. Irgendetwas …

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Holzlatte, die offensichtlich einmal zu einer der mitgebrachten Kisten gehört hatte. Er ging hinüber zu ihr, nahm sie auf und wog sie abschätzend in der Hand, McKay einen fragenden Blick zuwerfend.

Der wiederum kicherte vergnügt. „Oh, Sie werden kreativ! Aber bitte, Major. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an." Herausfordernd streckte er ihm die mit dem Schutzschild versehene Brust hin.

John nahm kühl lächelnd Maß. „Sie wollten es ja nicht anders, Doc", bemerkte er, dann spurtete er los, um mehr Schwung in seinen Hieb zu stecken, und schmetterte die Latte auf McKays Brust.

Erneut funkelte die grüne Aura und … die Latte zersprang in tausend Splitter.

„Ha!" machte Rodney zufrieden.

John runzelte die Stirn. Dem Ding mußte doch beizukommen sein!

Rodney deutete auf seine Beretta, die er im Hüftholster am Bein trug. „Wie wär's?"

Ein jungenhaftes Grinsen erschien auf Johns Lippen. „Noch nicht", entgegnete er, wofür er einen irritierten Blick des Wissenschaftlers erntete.

Statt seine Waffe vom Sicherheitsgurt zu lösen ging er in die andere Ecke des Labors, wo er einen langen, metallenen Stab gesehen hatte.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was dieser Schild zu gutem altem irdischen Stahl zu sagen hat", lächelte er grimmig und trat Rodney und dessen Schutzschild entgegen.

Es bereitete ihm einige Mühe, das schwere Metallrohr über den Kopf zu heben, doch als er meinte, genug Schwung zu haben, drosch er die Stange nach vorn in Richtung auf McKays Schulter – nur um das bereits bekannte Ergebnis einmal mehr zu beobachten: Die grüne Aura flammte auf und die schwere Stahlstange verbog sich leicht.

„Wow!" machte Rodney und riß die Augen auf. „Sie meinen es ernst, was?"

„Davon können Sie ausgehen." Jetzt endlich löste John die Waffe aus dem Holster und entsicherte sie. „Vorsicht. Ich schieße für alle Fälle auf Ihren rechten Fuß. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Rodney winkte ab. „Geben Sie nicht so an, Major. Tun Sie nicht so gefährlich. Mich kann nichts erschüttern! Und verletzen erst recht nicht."

Wenn das stimmte hatten sie bereits etwas mehr als perfektes für die irdische Army gefunden, mußte John zugeben. So ein undurchdringlicher Schild würde Verletzungen oder gar tödliche Wunden komplett abschaffen. Ein Krieg ohne Opfer …

Unwillkürlich stieg ein Bild aus seiner Erinnerung auf: Das bleiche Gesicht seines Freundes Holland …

John rief sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Achtung!" rief er aus reiner Gewöhnheit, zielte auf den Fuß des Kanadiers und drückte ab.

Die grüne Aura flammte auf und ließ die Kugel abprallen, allerdings verlor sie einiges an Schwung dabei, so daß sie schließlich harmlos noch einige Schritte weiter kullerte, ehe sie endgültig zum Stillstand kam.

„Wow!" entfuhr es jetzt beiden Männern. John blickte auf und fragend neigte er den Kopf. „Wo wir gerade bei Kreativität sind, Doc ..." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln glitt auf seine Lippen und ließ seine Augen funkeln.

Rodney seinerseits grinste ahnungslos zurück. „Also doch noch Ideen?"

John hob die Brauen. „Wie wärs mit einem Sturz vom Sechs-Meter-Balkon?"

Während die beiden Männer sich auf den Weg machten, um im Zentralturm den Sprung zu wagen, hockte eine kleine rotgetigerte Katze unter einem der Labortische. Sehr zufrieden dreinblickend hob sie ein Pfötchen und begann sich in aller Ruhe zu putzen …


	10. Verloren

**Author's Note:** Wohl oder übel muß ich für diese Fic ein paar Szenen zu „Hide & Seek" hinzufügen *zwinker*. Die erste Szene dieses Kapitels spielt gleich nach der Balkon-Wurf-Szene im Eingang zur Episode, die zweite ungefähr in der Mitte der Folge, doch bevor sie Jinto wiederfinden.

* * *

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, daß ich dieses Gespräch mit Ihnen beiden führen muß!" Elizabeth drehte sich zu den beiden ungleichen Männern herum und funkelte sie wütend an. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte ich mit keinem Wort erwähnt, daß Sie beide versuchen sollten, einander umzubringen!"

Der Major und Rodney wechselten einen Blick, dann hob letzterer einen Finger.

„Nein, Rodney, ich will jetzt nichts von Ihnen hören!" Elizabeth beugte sich vor und funkelte den Physiker wütend an. „Und erst recht keine nochmalige Erklärung Ihrer momentanen Unverwundbarkeit. Daß Sie doch ziemlich verletzbar sind, hat ja Peters Einwurf erwiesen."

Sie atmete einige Male tief ein, um sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen.

Peter Grodin, der Chef-Techniker der Expedition, war momentan auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, da seine Hand nach dem Schlag auf das Schutzschild stark angeschwollen war und ihm offenbar Schmerzen bereitete. Und im Moment war sie mehr als froh darüber, daß er eben nicht hier war. So konnte sie die beiden selbsternannten Herren doch einmal richtig ins Gebet nehmen.

„Es tut uns leid", wagte John Sheppard mit einem kläglichen Blick in ihre Richtung zu bemerken.

Einen Blick, den sie in ihrem momentanen Ärger auf die beiden einfach abschmetterte, sich aber wohl bewußt war, daß, wenn er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erfolgt wäre, sie schlicht dahingeschmolzen wäre. Himmel, dieser Mann hatte wirklich das Potenzial zum Herzensbrecher!

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß ausgerechnet Sie beide zu einer solchen Vorstellung fähig sind", brachte sie sich selbst wieder auf Kurs, „Himmel, Sie beide sind meine Stellvertreter! Und wir sind hier weder im Kindergarten noch auf einem Abenteuerausflug! Hier geht es um Menschenleben."

„Wem sagen sie das, Elizabeth", seufzte Rodney mit Leidensbittermiene.

Major Sheppard warf seinem Mitangeklagten einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Wir haben keine wirkliche Ahnung, womit wir es hier zu tun haben. Aber wir haben uns schon Feinde gemacht", fuhr Elizabeth unbarmherzig fort. „Da können wir es nicht auch noch gebrauchen, daß die, die Vorbild für alle anderen sein sollen, auch noch damit beginnen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen."

„Wir haben nur experimentiert", wandte der Major ein.

„Es ist mir gleich, was Sie denken, daß Sie getan haben. Tatsache ist, Sie beide haben eine bedrohliche Situation heraufbeschworen. Eine Situation, die leicht mißgedeutet werden kann." Elizabeth schoß einen wütenden Blick auf John Sheppard ab. „Oder wollen Sie jetzt plötzlich doch Sergeant Bates das Feld überlassen?"

Der Angesprochene senkte schuldbewußt den Kopf.

Elizabeth atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Himmel, die beiden hatten es wirklich auf die Spitze getrieben! Und sie hätte nie im Leben geglaubt, daß sie sich tatsächlich so weit vorwagen würden. Nie!

Vielleicht, so kam es ihr jetzt in den Sinn, hatte sie einen Fehler begangen. Vielleicht hätte sie sich nicht auf dieses „Verkupplungs"-Spielchen einlassen sollen. Sie hätte ahnen müssen, daß Rodney irgendetwas aushecken würde. Immerhin war diese Stadt nicht nur für ihn mehr als verlockend, wenn er sich wohl auch den größten Nutzen von seiner Anwesenheit versprach.

Und John Sheppard?

Elizabeth glaubte noch immer an ihn, wenn es ihr auch zugegebenermaßen schwerer fiel, seit sie die beiden im Zentralturm getroffen hatte, wo er gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Rodney von dem obersten Balkon herunterzustoßen. Sie selbst hatte es herausgefordert als sie die beiden zu einem gemeinsamen Tag verdonnerte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen nachdem sie seine Akte gelesen hatte. Ein John Sheppard ließ sich nicht in eine Form zwängen, die Form und er mußten einander angepaßt werden.

„Nun ja, ich denke, ich sollte die mir verbleibende Zeit noch sinnvoll nutzen." Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab.

Elizabteths Augen wurden kugelrund. „Dr. McKay, ich habe Sie noch nicht entlassen!"

Der Major verzog das Gesicht. Vermutlich wegen der Schärfe, mit der sie sprach.

Rodney sah sich wieder um. „Ich dachte, es sei jetzt alles geklärt", entgegnete er. „Was wollen Sie denn noch?"

Wenn sie ihn nicht kennen würde, spätestens in diesem Moment hätte er die Grenze überschritten. Sie fühlte sich von ihm plötzlich hintergangen und nicht ernst genommen. Wenn sie ihn nicht so gut kennen würde …

„Was ich will ist, daß Sie beide in sich gehen und sehr genau nachdenken über das, was Sie da angerichet haben. Ich will, daß dieser ewige Streit zwischen Ihnen endet, auf der Stelle! Und ich will, daß Sie beide sich Ihren jeweiligen Positionen entsprechend benehmen. Sie sollen Vorbilder für die anderen Mitglieder der Expedition sein, keine abschreckenden Beispiele. Sie sind, wie ich bereits sagte, meine Stellvertreter."

John Sheppard nickte mit nachdenklicher Miene. Zumindest bei ihm schien ihre Botschaft also angekommen zu sein. Schien! Sicher war sie sich da noch lange nicht.

„Botschaft angekommen. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich hätte da noch das eine oder andere zu tun." Rodney winkte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter.

„Ich bin sicher, auch Dr. McKay hat sehr gut verstanden, was Sie sagen wollten, Dr. Weir", beeilte der Major sich zu versichern, wofür er einen irritierten Blick Rodneys erntete.

„Habe ich das?"

Das Lächeln des Luftwaffenoffiziers wirkte plötzlich etwas gequält.

Elizabeth mußte sich wirklich ein Lachen verkneifen. Irgendwie waren die beiden schon ein eigenartiges und auf ihre Weise sogar sympatisches Paar. Wenn sie nicht wieder solchen Blödsinn anstellten! Und irgendwie war sie sich sicher, das würde nicht die letzte Gardinenpredigt gewesen sein, die sie den beiden halten mußte.

Sie wurde sich verblüfft bewußt, daß sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, ihren Ärger verfliegen zu lassen. Wie auch immer ihnen das gelungen war, sie fühlte sich besser, selbst jetzt, da sie die beiden betrachtete.

Rodney wandte sich endlich wieder zu ihr um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da ich nicht mehr allzu lange unter Ihnen weilen werde denke ich, Sie werden mir diesen Fauxpas noch einmal verzeihen. Allerdings möchte ich jetzt doch bitten, entlassen zu werden, auch aus Ihrer Bestrafung, Elizabeth, um mich wieder meiner Forschung widmen zu können."

Sie zögerte, doch dann nickte sie. „In Ordnung, Rodney. Gehen Sie … vorerst. Ich möchte noch ein paar Worte mit Major Sheppard unter vier Augen wechseln."

Der Blick aus den hazelnußfarbenen Augen sprach Bände. Erschreckt riß er diese auf, als sie ihre Entscheidung verkündete. Und, das wurde ihr erst jetzt bewußt, war da nicht ein leichter bläulicher Schimmer unter seinem rechten Auge? Möglicherweise von seinen Unfällen zurückgeblieben?

Rodney ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, wenn er auch, als er bei den Türen des Konferenzraumes angekommen war, einen letzten Blick auf den Major richtete.

Interessant …

Irgendetwas, davon war Elizabeth überzeugt, hatte sie wohl bewirkt, auch wenn sie die Strafe nach nur wenigen Stunden wieder aufgehoben hatte.

Major Sheppard sah Rodney nach, bis die Türen sich wieder geschlossen hatten, dann drehte er mit einem fragenden Blick den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Irgendwie wirkte er plötzlich sehr defensiv auf sie, als er dastand, die Arme hinter dem Rücken, ein leidender und fragender Blick, das ernste Gesicht. Die Gestalt, gleichzeitig angespannt wie auch ruhig. Seine ganze Körpersprache mahnte zur Vorsicht.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, John", wandte Elizabeth sich mit einem Lächeln an ihn.

Er zögerte, dann aber nickte er stumm und ließ sich auf dem Platz nieder, den er schon bei den vorigen Meetings eingenommen hatte.

„Dr. Beckett war bei mir", erklärte Elizabeth mit weicher Stimme. „Und nun würde ich wirklich gern von Ihnen hören, was da los sein könnte."

„Los sein könnte?" echote er.

Sie nickte. „Carson sagte mir, Sie würden seit einigen Tagen Unfälle geradezu anziehen."

Er hob das Kinn, sein Blick glitt ab. „Naja, ich war wohl ein bißchen ungeschickt die letzten Tage. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Sicher nicht?" harkte Elizabeth nach.

Major Sheppard nickte, sah ihr nun doch wieder in die Augen. „Kein weiteres Problem und keine weiteren Unfälle." Ein kleines, zerknirschtes Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, daß Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen können, wenn Sie irgendetwas bedrückt, John", erklärte sie sanft.

Das Lächeln gewann wieder an Strahlkraft. „Natürlich, Dr. … Elizabeth", antwortete er. „Kein Problem, glauben Sie mir. Nur ein wenig Ungeschick. Das kann jedem mal passieren." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Elizabeth war sich ziemlich sicher, daß es nur die halbe Wahrheit war, doch sie sagte nichts weiter, sondern nickte nur. „Dann hoffe ich, es wird nicht zu weiteren Unfällen kommen. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn Ihnen wirklich noch etwas zustoßen würde. Sie machen Ihre Arbeit bisher sehr gut."

Er grinste breit und zufrieden über dieses Lob. Und Elizabeth konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie lächelte zurück …

* * *

John war zugegebenermaßen müde, aber auch voller Sorge, als er am nächsten Morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang endlich zurückkehrte in sein Quartier, das er am Abend überstürzt verlassen hatte. Seine zweite Uniformjacke lag noch am Boden, wo sie offensichtlich hingefallen war, nachdem er seine Tac-Vest aufgenommen hatte. Auch das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, lag noch so, wie er es gestern am späten Abend hingelegt hatte.

John seufzte zur Decke hoch. Er hatte vergessen das Licht zu löschen, als er ging. Kein so verheerender Fehler wie es auf der Erde gewesen wäre, aber nun brannte die Helligkeit der antikischen Lampen in seinen Augen und ließ ihn Tränenflüssigkeit fortblinzeln.

Es war eindeutig zu früh für ihn nachdem er die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen gewesen war. Erst auf der Suche nach dem kleinen Jinto, dann um dieses … Ding aufzuspüren und auszukundschaften, was es wohl im Sinn haben mochte mit seinem Besuch in der Stadt.

Elizabeth hatte schließlich ein Einsehen mit ihm gehabt und ihn hergeschickt, damit er sich etwas ausruhen konnte. Er allerdings hatte da doch etwas andere Pläne. Er wollte auf die Zustellung der Zeitung warten und hoffte, auf diese Weise mehr über dieses Schatten-Ding und, vor allem, Jintos Verschwinden erfahren zu können. Der Junge löste sich ja nicht so einfach in Luft auf – stand zumindest zu hoffen.

John warf dem Bett einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, rief sich aber selbst zur Ordnung. So gern er sich und seine schmerzenden Beine auch etwas ausgeruht hätte, er wußte doch, wie es enden würde, würde er sich jetzt auch nur für eine Minute auf das Bett setzen: Er würde noch im Sitzen einschlafen und vielleicht zu spät kommen, um den Jungen zu retten.

Apropos zu spät …

John zog seine Uhr zu Rate und runzelte die Stirn.

Irrte er sich oder war die Katze heute etwas spät mit ihrer Zustellung? Die letzten Tage war sie immer um die gleiche Zeit erschienen, jeweils ca um 6.30 Uhr lantheanische Zeit. Jetzt allerdings war sie seit zehn Minuten überfällig.

Nun, er kannte die inneren Uhren von Tieren, die gingen zwar nicht immer auf die Minute genau, aber doch genau genug, um sich allmählich Gedanken machen zu müssen.

Wo blieb die Katze?

John knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Nebeneffekt der Übermüdung war bei ihm, wie wohl bei den meisten Menschen, ein kaltes Frösteln, das ihn erschaudern ließ. Es wirkte zwar nicht wirklich, aber er konnte sich zumindest einreden, daß ihm wärmer wurde, solange seine Arme seinen Körper umschlangen.

Wo war die Katze?

Die Zeitung war, wie jeden Abend, gestern verschwunden gewesen. Erst hatt er sie noch bei sich gehabt, dann aber …

John stutzte.

Hatte er die Zeitung bei sich gehabt? Er erinnerte sich nicht daran. Er wußte, er hatte sie bei sich gehabt, als er Dr. Hakami zu retten versuchte und über das Geländer gefallen war. Aber dann … ?

Ein Geräusch vor der Tür ließ ihn herumfahren. Mit drei Schritten war er bei ihr und betätigte den Öffner … um sich einem Rodney McKay gegenüber zu finden, der ihn mit großen, blutunterlaufenen Augen entgegenstarrte.

„McKay?" John sah auf die leeren Hände des Wissenschaftlers.

Die Zeitung und die Katze fehlten.

„Major?" Rodney richtete sich allmählich wieder auf und blinzelte ihn an. „Wo ist sie?"

John runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist wer?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Die Zeitung", antwortete Rodney schulterzuckend. „Wir haben ein Problem wegen dieses Schattenwesens. Ich dachte, mit Hilfe der Zeitung könnten wir vielleicht mehr darüber herausfinden."

„Haben Sie die Katze?" fragte John vorsichtig.

Rodney starrte ihn an. „Die Katze? Wieso sollte ich die Katze haben?"

„Weil sie nicht hier ist", antwortete John trocken und beugte sich mit langem Hals zur Tür hinaus, um den Gang zu inspizieren. Keine Katze, keine Zeitung. Nirgends.

„Vielleicht hat sie verschlafen." Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir solls gleich sein. Ich möchte nur einen Blick in die Zeitung werfen."

„Die ist auch nicht da", antwortete John.

Und dieses Mal wurde Rodney wirklich nervös. „Was soll das heißen?" fragte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

John runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Die Katze bringt die Zeitung. Denke ich zumindest ..."

Wenn er ehrlich war, er wußte es nicht. Er wußte nur, daß Katze und Zeitung immer gleichzeitig vor seinem Quartier aufschlugen. Und da die Katze, als er sie darauf ansprach, kein Veto eingelegt hatte, war er schlicht davon ausgegangen, daß sie auch die Zeitungsbotin war.

Rodney starrte ihn mit einer Miene an, daß es John wirklich einige Mühe kostete, nicht laut loszuprusten. Ein erwachsener Mann mit einem derartigen Hundeblick war ihm noch nicht untergekommen.

„Ist nicht Ihr Ernst", sagte der Kanadier schließlich.

John nickte.

Irgendwie, so dachte er, gaben sie beide schon ein eigenartiges Paar ab, das da halb auf dem Gang stand und über eine Katze und deren Botengänge nachsann. Ihnen beiden war wohl mehr als deutlich anzumerken, daß sie die letzte Nacht auf den Beinen und nicht in ihren Betten verbracht hatten.

„Was machen wir dann jetzt? Wenn wir keine Zeitung haben, die uns weiterhilft, meine ich." In Rodneys Stimme schwang leichte Panik mit.

Gute Frage, mußte John zugeben. Er hatte sich selbst gerade daran gewöhnt, über ein paar Infos mehr als der normalsterbliche Bewohner der Stadt zu verfügen. Insofern empfand er den Verlust zwar als Hemmnis, allerdings ging es ihm mehr um die Katze, an die er sich mittlerweile wirklich gewöhnt hatte und die ihm ans Herz gewachsen war.

„Dann werden wir uns wohl wieder auf die guten alten Werte zurückbesinnen müssen, Dr. McKay", antwortete er. „Sie die Datenbank, ich die Stadt. Irgendwo werden wir wohl fündig werden, oder was denken Sie?"

Rodneys Gesicht verlor auch noch das letzte bißchen Farbe. „Das könnte Stunden dauern!" entfuhr es ihm.

John seufzte innerlich, konnte er doch die Hoffnung endgültig begraben, noch etwas Ruhe zu finden. Äußerlich dagegen setze er sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Dann sollten wir keine Zeit vertrödeln. Wer weiß, wo Jinto wohl stecken mag. Ich hoffe nur, ihm ist nichts passiert."

Und hoffentlich war der Katze nichts passiert! Ehrlich gesagt bereitete das arme Tier ihm ungefähr soviele Bauchschmerzen wie der verschwundene Junge. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß er beides wiederfinden würde, und das schnell.

Rodney blinzelte ihn träge an und gähnte dann ungeniert. „Eine Frage hätte ich da noch: Was macht Ihr Quartier so anders als jedes andere, daß diese dumme Katze ausgerechnet zu Ihnen kommt?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht mag sie den Regenbogen", antwortete er und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Besonders war das Quartier jedenfalls nicht. Das einzige, was diesen Raum von den anderen unterschied war diese komische Holzkiste, aber die war leer."

Rodney starrte ihn an. „Eine leere Holzkiste?" Plötzlich schien er wach zu sein. „Eine leere Holzkiste, die locker zehntausend Jahre übersteht? Major!"

John zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich habe die Kiste wegschaffen lassen. Mehr war da nicht."

„Wo ist sie?" Rodneys Mimik war die eines sabbernden Hundes.

John hob die Brauen.

Warum wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, daß seine Übermüdung ihn gerade einiges an Verstand und Vernunft kostete? Wieso war McKay so interessiert an der Kiste?

„Keine Ahnung. Fragen Sie Grodin. Dessen Leute haben hier gründlich saubergemacht. Ich war nur derjenige, der sich die Quartiere angesehen hat", antwortete er.

„Dann beten Sie, Major. Beten Sie, daß wir eine Antwort in der Kiste finden und diese noch nicht in der Verbrennungsanlage gelandet ist!" Rodney machte kehrt und eilte einige Schritte den Gang zurück. Dann blieb er stehen und sah ihn an. „Was ist? Wo bleiben Sie?"

Ja, er war eindeutig zu müde um zu verstehen, was genau Rodney McKay mit einer leeren Kiste wollte …

John zögerte einen Moment, sich an Jinto erinnernd, der vielleicht irgendwo frierend und einsam und sich zu Tode ängstigend darauf wartete, gerettet zu werden. Dann aber fügte er sich seufzend und trottete Rodney hinterher.


	11. Auf der Suche

„Sie wollen was?" Peter Grodin, sein übliches Headset am Ohr und ein Klemmbrett mit allen möglichen Aufzeichnungen in den Händen, blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ich denke, wir haben ein oder zwei größere Probleme als eine alte Kiste, meine Herren." Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder ab.

„Aber sie könnte wichtig sein", beeilte Rodney sich zu versichern, wofür er nur ein weiteres Kopfschütteln erntete.

John, der sich mittlerweile eine Tasse Kaffe organisiert hatte, hob die Brauen, während er vorsichtig seine Nase an dem heißen Gebräu wärmte. „Könnte wirklich wichtig sein", nuschelte er und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck mit gespitzten Lippen.

Grodin sah sich zu ihm um. „Und inwiefern? Sie sagten doch selbst, daß dieses Schattenwesen ..."

„Jinto", korrigierte John. „Mir geht es auch um den Jungen."

Grodin hob seufzend die Schultern. „Der wird schon wieder auftauchen. Aber dieses Wesen ..."

„Könnte möglicherweise auch mit der Kiste zusammenhängen", beeilte Rodney sich einzuwerfen.

John stutzte und tauschte einen Blick mit Grodin.

„Sie denken allen Ernstes, daß dieses Ding in der Kiste gewesen ist? Warum hat es dann den Major nicht angegriffen? Der hat die Kiste schließlich geöffnet", wandte der Chef-Techniker schließlich ein.

Rodney sah irritiert zu John. „Haben Sie?"

Der nickte in seinen Becher hinein. „Habe ich", bestätigte er.

Und einen Wimpernschlag später hatte der Kanadier sich vor ihm aufgebaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Und warum sagen Sie mir das nicht eher? Immerhin geht es hier doch um die Sicherheit der Stadt! Sie können nicht so einfach Kisten öffnen, Major!"

John runzelte die Stirn. „Sagte ich nicht etwas davon, daß die Kiste LEER war?" entgegnete er mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Wenn Sie beide sich dann irgendwann einig werden ..." Grodin drehte sich herum, als ein anderer, für John namenloser Techniker am nächsten Panel vorbeischlich.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Peter!" Rodney war, fix wie ein Springteufel, an der Seite des Briten und wedelte mit einer Hand vor dessen Gesicht herum. „Wo ist die Kiste. Und ich hoffe für Sie, daß Sie sie noch nicht verbrannt haben!"

John, der gerade einen Schluck Kaffee hatte nehmen wollen, verschluckte sich fast und spuckte die heiße, schwarzbraune Brühe in die Tasse zurück.

Verbrennen? Warum sollte denn irgendjemand …

Sicher, sie hatten die Verbrennungsöfen in einer der unteren Ebenen der Stadt entdeckt. Und sicher würde man eben die Dinge, die nicht unbedingt notwendig waren, zur Seite schaffen oder respektive ganz aus der Welt.

Was wenn die Kiste, die Zeitung und die Katze zusammenhingen?

Vor Johns geistigem Auge erschien das sehr lebhafte Bild der kleinen rotgetigerten Katze – die in hellen Flammen stand und laut und voller Schmerz miauend durch die Stadt raste auf der Suche nach Hilfe.

John erschauderte allein bei dieser Vorstellung …

„Was wollen Sie mit einer alten Holzkiste?" seufzte Grodin genervt.

„Lassen Sie das mal unsere Sorge sein. Ich will nur wissen, ob sie noch existiert oder ob Sie sie schon beseitigt haben", bohrte Rodney weiter.

John nickte, während er sich mit einer Hand Luft zuwedelte. Verdammt, er hatte sich die Zunge an dem heißen Kaffee verbrannt!

„Und dann lassen Sie mich in Ruhe? Alle beide?" Grodins Blick ging von einem zum anderen. Dann seufzte er ein „ach, was solls?", legte das Klemmbrett zur Seite und nahm sich statt dessen sein Tableau.

John richtete sich auf.

Hoffentlich kamen sie nicht zu spät! Hoffentlich existierte die Kiste noch. Hoffentlich war der Katze nichts passiert!

„Also? Was jetzt?" Rodney schnippte nervös mit dem Finger.

Grodin las aufmerksam, dann nickte er und aktivierte offensichtlich etwas. „Die Kiste existiert noch. Dr. Brown aus der botanischen Abteilung hat sie für ihre Forschung angefordert", erklärte er schließlich.

„Was will dieser Dr. Brown denn mit einer Kiste?" Rodney rümpfte die Nase.

„Und was wollen Sie damit?" konterte Grodin trocken.

John mußte wider Willen grinsen.

„Na, dann werden wir diesem Dr. Brown eben einen Besuch abstatten und sehen, was es mit der Kiste auf sich hat." Rodney klatschte unternehmungslustig in die Hände.

John warf dem Kaffee in seiner Tasse einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Das Gebräu war heiß und vor allem stark. Er spürte, wie es seine Lebensgeister weckte. Ein gute Gefühl!

„Sie", merkte Grodin an und richtete sein Interesse wieder auf sein Klemmbrett.

„Bitte?" fragte John irritiert.

„Ich sagte, Sie. Dr. Brown ist eine Frau", erklärte Grodin schulterzuckend. „Schon etwas eigenartig, daß der Chefwissenschaftler dieser Expedition nicht mal seine eigenen Untergebenenen kennt, oder?"

Nun ja, mußte John insgeheim zugeben. Er kannte auch nicht alle seine Untergebenen. Die Frage war hier eher, wie lange seine Schonzeit noch laufen würde, ehe er sich alle seine Schäfchen würde merken müssen. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, es würde nicht sehr lange dauern, bis Bates ihm unter die Nase rieb, daß er sich nicht wirklich um die Personalakten kümmerte.

Büroarbeit war einfach langweilig und so gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack …

„Ach, die Dr. Brown!" Rodney winkte ab, dabei war ihm allerdings auch sehr deutlich anzumerken, daß er wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wer denn diese Dr. Brown war. „Dafür habe ich ja meinen Sonnenschein hier. Kommen Sie, Sheppard?"

Sonnenschein?

John stutzte. „Meinen Sie mich?" fragte er. Erneut streifte das Gefühl tiefer Sehnsucht nach seinem Kaffee ihn.

„Gibts hier noch ein männliches Fotomodel?" Rodney stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Fotomodel?" kam es unisone aus Grodins und Johns Kehlen.

Und dem Kanadier schien aufzugehen, daß er vielleicht einen Schnitzer begangen hatte.

„Kommen Sie jetzt, Sheppard? Oder ..."

„Major Sheppard, Rodney. Schön, daß Sie beide schon ausgeruht sind", begrüßte die Stimme von Elizabeth Weir sie beide. John konnte nicht anders, er streckte seinem Spiegelbild in der Tasse die Zunge raus für eine Sekunde, ehe er sich umdrehte. „Dr. Weir, guten Morgen", strahlte er.

„Wir müssen noch kurz weg, dann stehen wir Ihnen wieder zur Verfügung, Elizabeth." Rodney griff nach Johns Arm und zerrte an ihm.

John packte schnell die Tasse mit der freien Hand, ehe es zu einem weiteren Unfall kommen konnte und bedachte den Kanadier mit einem genervten Blick. „Ich komme auch freiwillig mit, keine Sorge."

„Gehen Sie beide mir etwa aus dem Weg?" fragte Elizabeth, die den Kontrollraum mittlerweile betreten hatte und nun auf sie zukam, sie lächelnd.

John erwiderte dieses Lächeln freundlich.

„Wir müssen etwas überprüfen, was möglicherweise wichtig ist", beeilte Rodney sich zu erklären.

Elizabeth blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich wichtig?"

John und Rodney nickten einhellig, während Grodin sich genervt umdrehte.

„Die Herren wollen nach einer Kiste suchen", erklärte der Brite.

Elizabeth stutzte. „Eine Kiste?"

„Ja, ähm, möglicherweise ist sie wichtig", beeilte Rodney sich zu erklären.

„Ja, sie war in meinem Quartier, als ich den Abschnitt durchsuchte", fuhr John fort.

„Und was macht diese Kiste dann so wichtig?" erkundigte Elizabeth sich.

„Ähm ..."

„Möglicherweise hängt sie mit dem Schattenwesen zusammen", log John wie aus der Pistole geschossen und fühlte, wie sein Gesicht leicht zu brennen begann. Er war noch nie ein sonderlich guter Lügner gewesen …

„Oh", machte Elizabeth und neigte den Kopf nachdenklich. Dann nickte sie. „In Ordnung. Sehen Sie ruhig nach, ob Sie etwas herausfinden."

Einer weiteren Aufforderung bedurfte es nicht. Rodney preschte vor in einem Tempo, das John ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Johns Tasse dagegen blieb betrauert vom Major im Kontrollraum zurück …

* * *

Das botanische Labor befand sich auf einer der unteren Ebenen, näher am Wasser gelegen. Im Gegensatz zu Johns Vorstellung allerdings war es nicht wirklich lichtdurchflutet und es gab auch nicht sonderlich viele Fenster.

Eigenartig, fand er, immerhin brauchten Pflanzen doch Sonnenlicht, um zu wachsen.

Möglicherweise aber irrte er sich auch, denn die vorhandenen Pflanzen, allesamt Mitbringsel von der Erde und eher als Nutzpflanzen zu gebrauchen wie Tomaten, wirkten alles andere als kränklich auf ihn. Auch war die Luft in diesem Teil der Stadt geschwängert von allerlei Gerüchen wie man sie aus Gewächshäusern kannte, feuchte Erde und Holz, Blütenduft, Feuchtigkeit. Ja, es mochte nicht ganz so schwül sein wie in besagten Gewächshäusern, aber es roch ebenso lebendig.

„Dr. Brown!" rief McKay gleich in den Raum hinein, kaum daß sie beide ihn betreten hatten. „Ich muß dringend mit Ihnen sprechen!"

Einige der hier arbeitenden Wissenschaftler drehten sich kurz zu ihnen um, und plötzlich wußte John nicht wirklich, wohin mit seinen Händen. Er fühlte, wie seine Wangen erneut zu glühen begannen.

Konnte McKay nicht leiser sein?

Eine hübsche junge Frau trat aus einem der Nebenräume heraus. „Was gibt es denn jetzt schon wieder, Dr. McKay?" fragte sie. Ihrer Stimme war des Streßlevel mindestens ebensogut anmerkbar wie ihrer Miene.

„Dr. Brown? Katie Brown?" McKay eilte zu ihr hinüber.

„Ja", antwortete sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Wütend blitzte sie den Kanadier an. „Und nein, wir werden nicht noch einmal umziehen!"

John hob die Brauen, blieb aber weiter unverrichteter Dinge an der Tür stehen, wohl darauf achtend, daß diese geschlossen blieb.

„Wer redet denn hier von Umzug?" fragte McKay.

John räusperte sich vernehmlich und wechselte das Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere.

Stimmt, er hatte davon gehört. Eine der wissenschaftlichen Unterabteilungen hatte bereits zweimal umziehen müssen, weil die Räumlichkeiten von anderen Abteilung beansprucht wurden. Daß es die Botaniker getroffen hatte, war ihm entfallen, ergab aber gewissen Sinn.

„Sie!" entgegnete Dr. Brown wütend. „Und dieses Mal ist es mir gleich, welche Abteilung nun wieder unsere Räume als dringend notwendig empfindet. Die Pflanzen können nicht noch einmal herumgetragen werden. Nicht jetzt, so kurz vor der Blüte! Wir würden die gesamte Ernte verlieren!"

John verzog das Gesicht zu einem halben Lächeln, als ein Mann in den Farben der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung an ihm vorbeidrängte. Anstandslos machte er Platz.

Miau?

Etwas rieb sich an seinem Bein.

John erstarrte. Langsam senkte er den Kopf und sah … die kleine rotgetigerte Katze, die um seine Beine strich und ihr Köpfchen an seinen Stiefelspitzen rieb. Als würde sie spüren, daß sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, blickte sie hoch zu ihm. Ihre leuchtend grünen Augen zwinkerten ihm zu. Mit einem weiteren leisen Miau und hocherhobenen Schwanz lief sie an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Diese öffnete sich anstandslos.

John sah kurz zu McKay herüber, der noch immer beschäftigt war, diese Dr. Brown zu beschwichtigen. Er wollte rufen, doch die Katze lief einfach weiter.

Verdammt!

John eilte ihr nach auf den Gang hinaus, folgte ihr, als sie sich links hielt.

Weit ging es nicht. Zwei Türen weiter setzte sie sich vor die Tür und begann zu schnurren.

„Wo warst du denn?" fragte John leise und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht um dich."

Ihr Schnurren wurde lauter, ihr kleiner Körper vibrierte richtig unter seine Hand. Dann aber stand sie wieder auf, trat noch einen Schritt näher an die Tür und … diese öffnete sich erneut wie von Geisterhand. Und dahinter erschien eine Kammer, in der die Kiste stand, die John in seinem Quartier gefunden hatte.

„Gott sei Dank!" seufzte er und trat ein.

Auf der Kiste lag … die Zeitung!

John schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder zu der Katze hinunter. „Und warum hast du sie nicht wie sonst zugestellt?" erkundigte er sich.

Die Katze zwinkerte ihm wieder zu. Wenn möglich schien ihr Gesicht sehr ernst und nachdenklich zu werden.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Was?" fragte er.

Die Katze sah ihn weiter ernst an, blinzelte nicht, tat gar nichts. Sie saß nur da und starrte zu ihm hoch.

John griff nach der Zeitung und entfaltete sie. „Verrückte Katze!" murmelte er dabei. Dann aber, als er die Überschrift des Leitartikels las, wich alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht:

_**Schattenwesen fordert erstes Todesopfer – Dr. M. Rodney McKay verstorben**_

_„Er starb als Held", so der Kommentar des Leiters des Militärkontingents, Major J. Sheppard. Dr. E. Weir sprach von dem schwersten Verlust, den die Expedition hatte erleiden dürfen._

_Gestern am frühen Nachmittag verstarb Dr. M. Rodney McKay bei dem heldenhaften Versuch, die Stadt vor der Bedrohung durch ein Schattenwesen zu retten. Bei dem Versuch, das Wesen wieder einzusperren in dem Behältnis, in dem es die letzten Jahrtausende verbrachte, gab es einen schweren Fehler, der zum Tod des Chef-Wissenschaftlers führte._

_„Er schien durch seinen Schutzschild unverwundbar", so die weitere Aussage von Major Sheppard. „Ich hätte es nie zugelassen, daß er diese Aufgabe übernahm, wäre ich nicht sicher gewesen, er könne sie bewältigen."_

_Nach den ersten Untersuchungen versagte der persönliche Schild, den Dr. McKay zur Zeit des tragischen Unfalls getragen hatte, und das Schattenwesen konnte ihn auf diese Weise angreifen. Die näheren Ergebnisse der Obduktion durch Dr. Carson Beckett stehen zur Zeit noch aus. Jedoch dürfte klar sein, daß das Schattenwesen damit sein erstes Todesopfer gefordert hat._

_„Wir müssen jetzt Stärke beweisen und näher zusammenarbeiten als bisher", ließ Dr. E. Weir verlauten. „Das Schattenwesen muß auf die eine oder andere Weise aus der Stadt vertrieben werden."_

_Wie dies aber geschehen soll, darüber wurde noch nichts bekannt._

Nein!

John starrte die Zeitung groß an, in seinem Hirn ratterte es.

„Darum bist du nicht wie sonst zu mir gekommen", flüsterte er schließlich und sah wieder zur Katze hinunter.

Die sah ihn an und zwinkerte, noch immer mit sehr ernstem Gesicht.

„Du wußtest, daß McKay den Artikel lesen würde", fuhr John fort.

Wieder ein Zwinkern.

John knabberte an seiner Lippe, während er die Zeitung unter seiner Jacke verbarg.

Eines war klar, Rodney McKay durfte nichts von dieser Meldung erfahren, am besten, er würde auch nichts von dieser gesamten Ausgabe erfahren.

John beugte sich wieder zu der Katze hinunter und streichelte über ihr Köpfchen. „Am besten du verschwindest für heute", flüsterte er ihr ihr zu. „McKay darf dich nicht sehen."

Nicht zum ersten Mal war es John, als könne er eine winzige Stimme in seinem Inneren hören, als würde die Katze mit ihm sprechen. Jetzt sagte sie: „Kein Problem. Wir sehen uns morgen!"

Und mit hocherhobenen Schwanz sauste die Katze davon, verschwand in den unerforschten Tiefen von Atlantis.


	12. Held oder Geek?

**Author's Note:** Bei der Überarbeitung ist mir aufgefallen, daß ich da ein ziemlich offenes Ende zurück zur Ep geschrieben habe, drum hab ich jetzt noch zwei Szenen nachgeschrieben, die hoffentlich erklären, warum McKay nicht von Anfang an der "Held" beim "Kampf" gegen das Schattenwesen gewesen ist.

* * *

„Sheppard!"

Oh Mist!

John, der noch der Katze nachgesehen hatte, wie sie verschwand, zuckte zusammen, als er McKays Stimme hörte.

Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, er habe noch ein wenig Zeit, um sich irgendwie eine Idee zurechtzulegen, wie er Rodney wohl am besten von seiner tödlichen Heldentat würde abhalten können. Diese Zeit war ihm nun wohl nicht gegönnt.

In Gedanken verfluchte John alle möglichen Schicksalsgötter, die ihm einfielen, während er sich zu dem Kanadier umdrehte. „McKay, hey!" begrüßte er ihn lahm.

Diese Dr. Brown war immer noch in McKays Schlepptau – und besserer Laune schien sie ebenfalls immer noch nicht zu sein. Na toll! Das letzte, was John jetzt brauchte, war eine Frau, die den Kanadier vielleicht sogar noch zu seiner fatalen Heldentat anstacheln würde.

„Was gefunden? Dr. Brown hier meint, die Kiste müsse irgendwo hier sein", fragte Rodney mit säuerlicher Miene.

John biß sich kurz auf die Lippen.

McKay war Wissenschaftler, ebenso wie diese Dr. Brown und gut zwei Drittel der Expedition. Wenn er eines in seiner Zeit in McMurdo gelernt hatte dann, daß man die Damen und Herren Wissenschaftler mit möglichen, interessanten Funden gut ablenken und von Dummheiten abbringen konnte.

Sein Blick glitt zur geschlossenen Tür.

Die Kiste war jetzt leer, und er hatte immer noch nichts gefunden, was sie außergewöhnlich machte. Wenn er jetzt McKay auf die Kiste losließ, würde der hoffentlich beschäftigt sein und somit außer Stande, sich dem Schattenwesen entgegenzustellen.

Gut, einen Versuch war es wert!

„Ja, die Kiste", antwortete er endlich und wies auf die Tür. „Sie ist hier drin."

McKays Augen schienen zu leuchten. „Wirklich? Und … und ..." Er warf einen hektischen Blick über die Schulter und flüsterte John dann ins Ohr: „und die Zeitung?"

Der schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Sorry, Doc, nichts gefunden. Auch die Botin nicht." Dabei betete er, daß man ihm die Lügen nicht direkt an der Nasenspitze würde ansehen können.

„Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie richtig nachgesehen haben?" McKay drängte ihn einfach zur Seite und öffnete die Tür.

John erleichterte und ließ auch Dr. Brown den Raum betreten.

Liebendgern hätte er noch einmal nachgeschlagen, ob McKay nocht immer in Gefahr war, sich selbst zu opfern. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte John, daß die Gefahr noch nicht endgültig gebannt war.

Was also tun?

John folgte den beiden Wissenschaftlern in die Kammer hinein.

Dr. Brown begutachtete die Kiste von außen sehr sorgfältig und stieß dabei immer wieder kleine, entzückte Laute aus. McKay dagegen beachtete die Kiste nicht weiter, sondern wühlte in einem Stapel von Werkzeugen.

John beschlich ein sehr übles Gefühl, als er den Kanadier beobachtete.

Er wußte nicht so ganz warum, doch er war sich sicher, daß es besser sein würde für sie alle, die Kiste so unbeschädigt wie möglich zu lassen. Die ganze Sache mit Katze und Zeitung hatte begonnen, nachdem die Kiste sein Quartier verlassen hatte. John war sich sehr sicher, daß die Kiste der Auslöser war, wenn er auch nicht wußte wie.

„Meine Güte, sehen Sie sich nur diese Verarbeitung des Holzes an!" rief Dr. Brown gerade aus.

Johns Gedanken kehrten in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie McKay ein Stemmeisen aus dem Werkzeugwust herauszog.

Oh nein!

John trat dem Kanadier in den Weg. „Was haben Sie vor?" fragt er besorgt.

„Na, was wohl? Ich will die Kiste untersuchen. Irgendwo muß doch … Sie-wissen-schon-was ja sein!"

„Nicht hier", entgegnete John bestimmt. „Ich habe nachgesehen."

Dr. Brown wurde auf sie beide aufmerksam und trat McKay nun ebenfalls in den Weg. „Was haben Sie vor, wenn man fragen darf?" In ihren Augen blitzte es angriffslustig.

Gut!

John konnte sich einen erleichterten Seufzte nicht verkneifen.

„Die Kiste muß genauestens untersucht werden", erklärte McKay. „Und genau das werd ich jetzt auch tun!"

„Nicht mit einem Stemmeisen! Sie werden sie nicht zerstören, nicht ehe Dr. Poulopullous sie sich angesehen hat!" entgegnete Brown.

Poulopullous … ja, stimmt, ging John auf. Der Grieche war der Abteilungsleiter für Archäologie. Und genau so jemanden brauchten sie hier.

John aktivierte sein Funkgerät, um den Kontrollraum zu kontaktieren.

„Ich bin Leiter ALLER wissenschaftlichen Zweige in dieser Stadt", erklärte Rodney, „es liegt in MEINER Verantwortung, die Kiste zu untersuchen!"

„Und genau das wird Dimitri auch tun!" Brown kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und reckte McKay das Kinn entgegen. „Diese Kiste ist ein möglicherweise wichtiges Artefakt. Sie wird nicht so einfach auseinandergenommen, nur weil Sie nicht abwarten können!"

„Bin gleich wieder da", sagte John, der durch das Rauschen hindurch und dem Streit der beiden ungleichen Wissenschaftler kaum ein Wort verstehen konnte. Er verließ den Raum wieder und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

„Hier Sheppard", meldete er sich dann erneut.

„Major,was gibt es?" kam es prompt zurück.

Sehr gut. „Wir haben die Kiste gefunden und ich bin mit Dr. Brown einer Meinung. Sie sollte genauestens untersucht werden. Dazu brauchen wir hier Dr. Poulopulous und sein Team."

„Sind Sie sicher?" Grodin klang verblüfft.

John fiel ein, daß er jetzt nachsehen konnte, ob er McKay das Leben gerettet hatte oder nicht. „Bin ich. Schicken Sie ihn am besten sofort her. Sheppard Ende."

Damit griff er unter seine Jacke und zog die Zeitung hervor. Gespannt entfaltete er sie, um sie dann … mit leerem Gesicht sinken zu lassen.

Nichts hatte sich geändert!

* * *

Gut eine Stunde später war John klar, warum sein Plan nicht aufgegangen war und die Schlagzeile sich nicht geändert hatte.

Ein Team aus Archäologen und Botanikern hatte sich der Kiste angenommen und untersuchte sie nun akribisch. McKay dagegen … fand weder sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit noch wurde er übermäßig in das Geschehn involviert.

Wenn John inzwischen eines über den Kanadier herausgefunden hatte, dann, daß dieser nach ständiger Aufmerksamkeit lechzte wie andere nach der Luft zum Atmen. McKay fühlte sich nur wohl, wenn er im Mittelpunkt stand – und das tat er jetzt definitiv nicht mehr.

Nun war guter Rat teuer. John war absolut sicher gewesen, daß er McKay mittels der Kiste von jeglichen Heldengefanden würde abhalten können. Plan gescheitert. Jetzt mußte eiligst ein neuer her, solange Grodin das Schattenwesen noch beschäftigen konnte.

Schließlich gab McKay mit deutlich gesenkten Schultern auf und verließ die Kammer.

John, dem nichts besseres einfiel, folgte ihm zurück zum zentralen Turm in der Hoffnung, vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit zu finden, seinen Begleiter von möglichem tödlichen Treiben abzuhalten.

Der persönliche Schutzschild glühte noch immer auf McKays Brust. Dabei fiel John etwas auf … hatte Rodney nicht vorhin das Stemmeisen selbst unter dem Stapel Werkzeug hervorgekramt?

„Dieser Schild wird auf seinen Träger geeicht", hörte er Grodin in seiner Erinnerung erklären, „er besitzt eine mentale Komponente, die den Träger zu Befehlen ermächtigt."

Auch dazu, sich trotz Schild unsicher zu fühlen?

John betrachtete das, leicht an eine, wenn auch ziemlich protzige Brosche erinnernde Artefakt auf der Brust des Kanadiers.

Was, wenn er in McKay den Gedanken pflanzte, daß Heldentum Blödsinn war? Was, wenn er McKays … Respekt vor dem Schattenwesen verstärkte?

Ein Plan begann in John zu keimen.

„Ist doch eigentlich Blödsinn, oder? Da spielen Ihre Kollegen sich auf, als hätten sie einen zweiten Stein von Rosetta gefunden", begann er.

McKay knurrte etwas unverständliches.

„Sie sind die Helden, stimmts?" fuhr John fort. Den Blick, den er erntete für diesen Satz bestärkte ihn in seinem Einfall.

„Dabei … seien wir ehrlich, Held sein ist Blödsinn!"

McKay stockte im Schritt. „Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte er erbost. „Die Helden kriegen immer die Frauen, die Belohnung, den ganzen Kram."

John schürzte die Lippen. „Haben Sie schon mal gehört, daß Helden mit den Frauen, dem Geld und den ganzen anderen Kram glücklich geworden sind?" erkundigte er sich.

„Sie haben leicht reden, Sie sind doch der Held hier!" McKay winkte ab.

„Wirklich? Warum? Weil ich meinen Vorgesetzten getötet habe?"

Gott, es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, darüber zu reden!

In McKays Augen schien neues Interesse zu erwachsen. „Sie sind nicht der Held?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sicher nicht. Ehrlich, ich wäre viel lieber ein Planer und Macher, so wie Sie!" Er strahlte den Kanadier an.

„Wie … ich?" staunte McKay.

John nickte eifrig. „Klar. Man, Sie wissen so viel, Sie verstehen das alles hier", er machte eine weit ausholende Geste, um möglichst viel von Atlantis mit einzuschließen, „und, nicht zu vergessen, Sie sind der Boß der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. Also, ganz ehrlich, wenn ich die Wahl hätte, ich würde gern mit Ihnen tauschen wollen."

Vor seinen Augen schien McKay noch zu wachsen.

Wow, ein bißchen Ego-Streicheln half tatsächlich!

„Sie meinen, ohne die zweite Reihe könnten Sie nicht Held sein?"

„Wer redet hier von der zweiten Reihe? Hey, wir sind hier in einer Stadt vollgepumpt mit wissenschaftlichem Material. Hier bin ich die zweite Reihe. Hier würde nichts funktionieren, wenn Sie nicht wären, McKay!"

John war es, als würde seine Zunge sich gleich verknoten, wenn er nicht allmählich Erfolg hatte.

Und in diesem Moment meldeten ihre Funkgeräte sich. „Major, Rodney? Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" erklärte die Stimme von Elizabeth Weir.

„Sie meinen, ich muß mir etwas ausdenken und der Major wird es umsetzen", korrigierte McKay sie.

John brauchte gar nicht nachzusehen, er WUSSTE, er hatte dieses Mal Erfolg gehabt.


	13. Ernste Neuigkeiten

**Author's Note:** Kleiner Hinweis, wir befinden uns jetzt am Morgen des Tages, an dem die Mission in „38 Minutes" stattfindet ;).

Drei Tage später:

Entgegen seiner Annahme schlief Rodney McKay tief und fest. Dabei war er absolut sicher gewesen, er würde nicht ein Auge zumachen. Nicht mit der Aussicht, vielleicht von einem Wraith getötet zu werden, oder, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer, eine Verletzung zu erleiden, die sich infizieren und ihn langsam töten würde.

Nein, entgegen der offensichtlichen Meinung war Rodney McKay kein Mann der Tat – nicht jeder Tat hieß das. Er war mehr ein … Macher! Jemand, der wußte, daß er unersetzlich war.

Vielleicht hatte ihn darum so erschreckt, als Major Sheppard ihm nach der Sache mit dem Schattenwesen doch gebeichtet hatte, daß er die Zeitung gefunden hatte und, vor allem, WAS der Leitartikel gewesen war: Sein, Rodney McKays, Tod!

Nun, Rodney hatte überlebt, und er lebte immer noch – und so die Götter der Wissenschaft es denn wollten, würde er auch dieses neue Abenteuer überstehen. Das Abenteuer, mit dem Major und der Athosianerin Teyla sowie diesem Grünen Jungen Ford durch das Stargate zu fliegen.

Möglicherweise war sein Vertrauen in diese Götter der Wissenschaft größer als er glaubte, daß er doch Ruhe und Frieden genug gefunden hatte, um in einen langen und traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen. Natürlich würde er das später niemals zugeben, Gott bewahre!

So schlief Rodney den Schlaf der Gerechten, bis … ja, bis etwas hart gegen seine Tür schlug, gefolgt von einem lauten und bestimmten „Miau!".

Rodney, Katzenbesitzer auf der Erde, schreckte hoch, wußte im ersten Moment nicht wirklich, wo er war. Dann aber fiel es ihm ein, gerade, als ein weiteres, forderndes Miauen durch die Tür drang.

Was?

Kurz sah er sich um, doch er befand sich in seinem niegelnagelneuen Quartier, nicht vielleicht in Sheppards – wobei sich nebenbei die Frage stellte, warum er wohl in Sheppards Quartier schlafen sollte?

Das Kratzen von scharfen Krallen auf hartem Metall brachte ihn schließlich dazu aufzustehen und zur Tür zu gehen. Als sich diese öffnete, staunte Rodney nicht schlecht. Die rotgetigerte Katze saß davor, vor ihren Pfötchen lag … die Zeitung!

„Na, da hat aber jemand seine Meinung geändert, was? Kapiert, daß ich mehr mit dem Ding anfangen kann als Sheppard?" fragte er und griff nach der Zeitung.

Die Katze hatte nur darauf gewartet. Mit einem gezielten Schlag ihrer Pfote nebst ausgefahrenen Krallen hinterließ sie vier kurze Schrammen auf Rodneys Handrücken. Dann erhob sie sich majestätisch, drehte sich um und … marschierte hoheitsvoll mit erhobenem Schwanz davon, wobei sie noch einmal über die Schulter zurücksah.

„Dieses Biest!" fluchte Rodney, holte sich aber trotzdem die Zeitung und würdigte die dahin schreitende Katze keines weiteren Blickes mehr. Gierig entrollte er das Papier mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen und …

Das Lächeln erstarb, sein Gesicht wurde bleich, sein Kiefer fiel herab und seine Augen schienen aus den Höhlen quellen zu wollen:

„_**Major John Sheppard im Einsatz getötet**_

_**Die erste offizielle Außenmission der Expedition endet in einem Disaster**_

_Nach nur wenigen Tagen endete das Kommando für Major J. Sheppard gestern am frühen Abend bei seiner ersten offiziellen Außenmission. Das Ziel der Reise war nicht sicher, so später die Aussage von Lieutenant Markham. Das Team wurde bereits erwartet, als sie auf dem Planeten eintrafen._

„_Major Sheppard kämpfte wie ein Held – doch leider reichte es nicht für uns andere", so Markham weiter. „Er opferte sein Leben, damit wir entkommen konnten." Die Athosianerin Teyla Emmagan wurde bei der Notevakuierung schwer verletzt, dem Team gelang es jedoch, sie wieder nach Atlantis zu bringen._

_Dr. M. R McKay, der eigentlich selbst mit von der Partie sein sollte, sagte seine Teilnahme an der Mission im letzten Moment ab, da eine Fehlfunktion in einer der Umwälzanlagen der Stadt gemeldet worden war. Sein Stellvertreter, Dr. R. Zelenka, übernahm seinen Posten, und wurde bei dem Außeneinsatz ebenfalls schwer verletzt._

_Major J. Sheppard selbst übernahm das Kommando über das Militärkontingent erst vor wenigen Tagen nachdem Colonel M. Sumner getötet wurde. „Er machte seine Sache wirklich sehr gut", erklärte Dr. E. Weir bei der Verlautbarung des Disasters. „Ein schwerer Verlust, den wir nicht so leicht ersetzen können. Major Sheppard hatte alle Möglichkeiten hier. Es ist schade, daß er nicht noch mehr seines Potenzials zeigen konnte._

_Es wird eine offizielle Trauerfeier geben. Das Datum wurde noch nicht bekannt gegeben."_

Rodney ließ die Zeitung sinken. All sein Streben nach Ruhm und Erkenntnissen war mit einem Mal sinnlos geworden.

Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Sheppard tot!

Einen Moment lang wollte er seine Teilnahme an der Expedition sofort absagen. Nicht, wenn sie in eine Falle liefen. Er wollte nichts mit den Wraith zu tun haben! Er war doch vollkommen irrsinnig gewesen, als er seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte!

Dann aber … las er den Artikel ein zweites Mal.

Er war nicht dabei gewesen und die Katastrophe war passiert. Aber was, wenn er doch an der Mission teilnahm? Würde Sheppard dann übeleben?

Mit einem Mal wurde Rodney klar, daß er auf John Sheppard baute, daß er ihm vertraute und … ja, daß er sich eine Freundschaft mit dem Major durchaus vorstellen konnte.

Vollkommener Blödsinn, kam es ihm in den Sinn, doch … er mußte zugeben, er mochte Sheppard. Sie beide hatten viel gemeinsam, sie verstanden sich gut. Vielleicht würde mit der Zeit sogar Freundschaft daraus erwachsen, wer konnte das schon sagen? Aber das setzte voraus, daß Sheppard diese Mission überlebte!

Während Rodney nachdachte, begannen die Letter des Leitartikels zu schimmern und zu verschwimmen, immer mehr und mehr. Bis sich der Titel und der Text geändert hatte:

„_**Erster Gang durchs Sternentor endet tödlich"**_

* * *

John hatte kaum ein Auge zugemacht in der letzten Nacht. Wieder und wieder war er den Einsatzplan durchgegangen, hatte überlegt, wo und was er vielleicht in letzter Sekunde noch würde ändern können und vielleicht müssen.

McKay zum Beispiel, war vermutlich sein größter Schwachpunkt. Sicher, der Kanadier hatte zugesagt, an der Mission teilzunehmen – wenn er denn ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Zeitung werfen durfte – andererseits war John sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er wirklich die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Für alle Fälle hatte er ebenfalls mit Zelenka gesprochen, der seine Einwilligung zwar zögernd aber schließlich doch gegeben hatte.

Dann gab es da noch die beiden jungen Marines Markham und Stakehouse. Beide trugen sie das Antikergen und Elizabeth Weir hatte ihn gebeten, ihnen den Umgang mit den Puddlejumpern beizubringen. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht mehr nachvollziehen konnte, hatte er die beiden als Piloten für die Mission eingeteilt, obwohl sie nur wenige Flugstunden hinter sich hatten. Er hoffte, daß wenn es eng werden würde, er sofort das Steuer übernehmen zu können. Jedenfalls war es sehr wichtig, daß sie, falls die Wraith sie entdeckten, sofort abheben und sich tarnen konnten. Er hoffte wirklich, er hatte keinen Fehler gemacht, in dem er den beiden eine so schwere Aufgabe zuteilte.

Was den Rest des Teams anging, also Ford und Teyla, da machte er sich weniger Gedanken. Die beiden waren besser gesagt seine Stützpfeiler, diejenigen, auf die er unbedingt bauen konnte.

So blieben Johns Gedanken die ganze Nacht auf Wanderschaft. Immer und immer wieder ging er den Einsatzplan durch, immer und immer wieder spielte er so viele Möglichkeiten wie möglich durch.

Aber er mußte einfach wissen, was diese rothaarige Wraith gemeint hatte, als sie sagte, ALLE ihrer Art würden erwachen. Ging es nur um diesen Stützpunkt? Gab es noch mehr wie diesen einen? Wieviele Wraith gab es überhaupt?

Johns Gedanken rotierten hin und her, immer und immer wieder.

Als schließlich das leise Miau vor seiner Tür ihm sagte, daß die Katze eingetroffen war, fühlte John sich um Jahrzehnte gealtert. Und, er mußte leider zugeben, er konnte es kaum erwarten, die Zeitung endlich lesen zu können und zu erfahren, wie seine Mission enden würde.

Immerhin, und das war ihm nur allzu klar, ging es bei dieser Mission nicht nur darum, mehr über die Wraith herauszufinden, vor allem stand auch er auf dem Prüfstand. War er fähig, das Kontingent zu führen? War er fähig, militärische Belange richtig zu planen und durchzuführen. Und, nicht zuletzt, war er ein Mitglied der Expedition?

John eilte zur Tür, öffnete sie in heißer Erwartung und … fand seine Schwelle leer vor, nachdem die Katze, wie immer, an ihm vorbeigeschossen war, um es sich auf seinem zerwühlten Bett gemütlich zu machen.

Johns Gesicht wurde lang.

Wo war die Zeitung?

John runzelte die Stirn und blickte mit langem Hals den Gang hinauf und hinab auf der Suche nach McKay. Der war ja schließlich der einzige, der von seinem kleinen Geheimnis wußte und demnach auch der erste Verdächtige, den John vorzuweisen hatte.

Aber kein Rodney McKay war in Sicht, keine sich entfernenden Schritte zu hören, keine Tür schloß sich unvermuteter Weise. Nichts. Der Gang lag still und friedlich. Und John wagte zu bezweifeln, daß die Katze, nach dem was sie bisher angestellt hatte in ihrem Privatzwist mit dem Kanadier, die Zeitung würde kampflos aufgeben.

John drehte sich um und sah die Katze an. Die starrte zurück.

„Wo ist die Zeitung?" fragte er.

Die Katze starrte weiter.

John hob die Arme. „Was?"

Kein Zwinkern, kein zufriedenes Schnurren. Nichts. Die Katze lag auf seinem Bett, starrte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen mitleidig an und … Mitleidig?

John stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ist das heute so eine Art atlantischer Feiertag? Warum gibt es keine Zeitung? Und warum starrst du mich an, als bräuchte ich dringend Beistand?"

Das Gesicht der Katze blieb ungerührt. Schließlich aber … blinzelte sie einmal kurz, neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und verbarg ihre Nase unter dem Ende ihres Schwanzes.

„Katzen! Die soll einer verstehen!" knurrte John. „Ich hätte nur gern gewußt, ob meine Mission heute vielleicht eine Schlagzeile wert gewesen wäre. Aber offensichtlich steht die Druckerpresse heute still, wie?"

Die Katze rührte sich nicht, spielte weiter die Schlafende.

John seufzte. „Dann eben nicht", murmelte er mißgestimmt.

Die durchwachte Nacht steckte ihm immer noch schwer in den Knochen.

Da läutete es.

Die Katze auf dem Bett hob den Kopf, zögerte einen Moment, dann aber erhob sie sich, sprang von der Matratze und verschwand unter dem Bett.

„Als würde das einen Unterschied machen", murmelte John. Doch ihm war klar, daß sein früher Morgengast jemand anderes als Rodney McKay sein mußte. Vor dem hatte die Katze sich noch nie versteckt.

Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er die Tür und fand … Elizabeth Weir davor.

„Oh!" machte er, dann verzog er seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Guten Morgen, Doktor … Elizabeth."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Guten Morgen, John", antwortete sie.

John wußte nicht so wirklich, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es erschien ihm seltsam, die Leiterin der Expedition in sein Quartier zu bitten, vielleicht sogar unangebracht. Andererseits …

„Peter Grodin wandte sich an mich. Es ging um eine Kiste, die Sie wohl hier gefunden haben vor Ihrem Einzug", erklärte Elizabeth ihm mit ruhiger Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, Sie deswegen ausgerechnet jetzt zu stören. Allerdings dachte ich, ich könnte Sie vielleicht etwas ablenken, ehe es losgeht. Übrigens … nervös?" Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich.

John warf sich unwillkürlich in die Brust. „Nervös, ich?" fragte er und winkte ab. Doch im gleichen Moment war ihm auch klar, daß sie deutlich die Schatten unter seinen Augen sehen konnte. Und er wußte, wenn es jemanden in dieser Stadt gab, dem er nichts vormachen konnte und es vermutlich auch nicht sollte, dann war es Elizabeth Weir.

„Schon gut. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie es Ihnen geht. Ihr großer Tag heute."

John nickte zerknirscht.

Elizabeth schmunzelte. „Wie dem auch sei, Peter informierte mich darüber, daß McKay und Sie eine Kiste gesucht hätten, als wir mit dem Schattenwesen rangen. Und daß sie sie wohl auch fanden ..."

„Äh, ja. Aber … sie war leer", antwortete John.

„Nicht ganz", entgegnete Elizabeth und zauberte ein Tableau hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. „Es stimmt, es gab keinen Inhalt im Sinne etwas materiellem."

John runzelte die Stirn. „Sie meinen, es läuft noch ein Schattenwesen durch die Stadt?"

Das wäre es jetzt wirklich! Wenn er an seinem großen Tag noch einmal schwarze Wolken jagen mußte. Zumal sie bisher keine weiteren persönlichen Schilde gefunden hatten. Und unendlich viele Naquada-Reaktoren hatten sie auch nicht auf Lager.

„Nein, keine Sorge", lächelte Elizabeth. „Die Archäologen haben ihre erste Expertise abgeschlossen. Sie fandem eine Inschrift im Inneren. Die Kiste stammt von den Antikern."

John hob die Brauen.

Wow! Was auch immer die Antiker für eine Lasur erfunden hatten, irgendjemand sollte sich jetzt das Patent sichern! Eine zehntausend Jahre alte Kiste die er auf nicht älter als vielleicht eine Woche geschätzt hätte.

Dann stutzte er. „Eine Inschrift?"

Elizabeth hielt ihm immer noch das Tableau hin und endlich wurde er aufmerksam auf das, was der tragbare Bildschirm da zeigte. Diese Symbole kannte er, es waren die gleichen, die er auch auf der Treppe zum Gaterium bewundern durfte. Die gleichen, die die Bildschirme anzeigten. Antikische Schriftzeichen – die er dummerweise nicht lesen konnte.

„Wow!" machte er, wenn auch deutlich ernüchtert.

Elizabeth schmunzelte wieder. „Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit der Übersetzung, aber ich denke, diese nette kleine Geschichte, soweit ich sie eben bisher entschlüsselt habe, sollten Sie kennen. Es geht um einen jungen Antiker, der wohl früher einmal dieses Quartier bewohnte."

„Tatsächlich?" John kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Er war wohl sehr einsam, da er nicht aus Atlantis stammte. Die Antiker der Stadt nahmen ihn als einzigen Übelebenden einer ihrer Kolonien auf, nachdem der Krieg entbrannte", fuhr Elizabeth fort. „Er war insofern besonders, daß er in die Zukunft sehen konnte. Sie wissen, eine der Gaben, die ein aufsteigender Geist erlernt."

Ein Hellseher?

John wurde aufmerksam. Irgendwie begann er sich plötzlich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Und, Sie werden lachen, die einzige Vertraute, die er hatte, war eine Katze, die er mitbrachte, als er aus seiner Heimat fliehen mußte."

Unwillkürlich glitten Johns Augen zu seinem Bett hinüber.

Katze?

„Und was weiter?" fragte John schließlich, als seine Besucherin schwieg.

„Den Rest muß ich noch entschlüsseln. Aber ich finde das schon bemerkenswert. Sie finden genau das Quartier dieses jungen Antikers."

„Warum hat er diese Kiste hinterlassen?" bohrte John weiter.

„Ich denke, hinter dieses Geheimnis werde ich kommen, sobald ich den Rest des Textes übersetzt habe", antwortete Elizabeth.

John nickte, warf wieder einen Blick zum Bett hinüber und wünschte sich, die Katze könne wirklich reden und ihm sagen, ob sie tatsächlich zehntausend Jahre alt und ihr Vorbesitzer auch schon Zeitungsabonent wider Willen gewesen war.

„Viel Glück mit der Mission, John", verabschiedete Elizabeth sich.

„Danke", lächelte John zerknirscht.


	14. Die Geschichte des Quartiers

**Author's Note:** Kleiner Tip für diesen Abschluß: Die erste Szene spielt am Morgen vor den Ereignissen in _38 Minutes_. Die letzte Szene am Morgen nach der Episode.

* * *

Rodney fühlte sich noch schlechter, als er beobachtete, wie John Sheppard die Messe betrat. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war der Major mehr oder weniger ein Fremder für die meisten neuen Bewohner von Atlantis gewesen. Jetzt allerdings wurde er von der Mehrzahl der Anwesenden freundlich begrüßt, plus eine gewisse Anzahl an neidischen Blicken, die ihn trafen. Die wenigen Athosianer (aus irgendeinem Grund bevorzugten diese es, gemeinsam ihre Mahlzeiten einzunehmen in „ihrem" Teil der Stadt), die anwesend waren, nickten ihm freundlich zu.

Der Fremde war zu einem Freund geworden.

Rodney war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit dieser Situation umgehen konnte. Nicht genug damit, daß die Stadt Sheppards Charme erlag, nein, ihm selbst ging es nicht viel anders. Und das schlimmste war, daß er etwas wußte, was sonst hoffentlich keiner wußte.

Oder hatte die verfluchte Katze noch eine Zeitung ausgeliefert?

Rodney beobachtete den Major genau, während der sich von einer der Küchenhilfen sein Frühstück zusammenstellen ließ. Er glaubte nicht, daß John ein besonders talentierter Schauspieler war, und ihm war nichts anzumerken, daß er zitterte vor seinem baldigen Ableben, wie Rodney es gerade tat.

Nein, er war sich ziemlich sicher, das einzige Exemplar der Atlantis Sun Times hatte an diesem Morgen vor seiner Tür gelegen, mußte Rodney zugeben. Und damit stand er dann in der Pflicht, etwas zu unternehmen.

Er wünschte nur, er hätte Sheppard besser beobachtet und ihm zugehört bei seinem einsamen Kreuzzug gegen die Zukunft.

„Oh, hallo Dr. McKay", begrüßte der Major ihn, als er mit dem gefüllten Tablett auf die Suche nach einem Platz an Rodneys Tisch vorbeikam. John blieb stehen und zögerte, drehte sich dann wieder zu dem Kanadier um. „Schon nervös? Es geht bald los."

Rodney blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, überkam ihn doch in genau diesem Moment eine Freßattacke. Wie immer, wenn er nervös war, begann er zu essen. Wenn er auch dieses Mal zugeben mußte, zum Teil war es weniger ein plötzlich einsetzender Hunger als vielmehr die Hoffnung, einer Antwort enthoben zu werden.

John jedoch schien das nicht zu schrecken. Er stellte sein Tablett Rodney gegenüber ab und ließ sich an dessen Tisch nieder.

„Ich muß gestehen, ich bin nervös", erklärte er freundlich und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse. „Ich meine, die erste offizielle Mission. Wir müssen hier einiges lernen."

„Neinen Siie?" nuschelte Rodney und schluckte eine scheinbare Wagenladung voller Rührei.

John nickte. „Ich bin der leitende Offizier", gab er zu bedenken.

Noch, kam es Rodney in den Sinn.

Doch, er mochte Sheppard, auch wenn er das höchstens mit vorgehaltener Waffe zugeben würde. Zwischen ihnen beiden mochte sich etwas entwickeln, das war ihm schon früher aufgefallen. Sie teilten viele Interessen, fanden immer Gesprächsthemen. Vielleicht würde er nie so vertraut werden mit einem John Sheppard wie mit anderen (wobei ihm im Moment kein wirkliches Beispiel einfallen wollte), aber er mochte den Militär.

Sheppard sah ihn mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an. „Alles in Ordnung? Sie sehen etwas grün um die Nase aus."

Rodney beschloß, der Sache so nahe wie möglich auf den Grund zu gehen. „Haben Sie heute keine Zeitung für mich?" erkundigte er sich, gerade als der kleine Tscheche, dessen Namen er sich einfach nicht merken konnte, die Messe betrat.

John hob die leeren Hände. „Katze war da, aber keine Zeitung", antwortete er. „Ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht, keine Zeitung heute. Vielleicht so eine Art lantianischer Feiertag, an dem die Druckerpressen still liegen, keine Ahnung."

Oder die Abonentenadresse war kurzfristig geändert worden.

Rodney fühlte einen gewaltigen Kloß in seiner Kehle.

Verdammt! Wenn dieses Vieh von Katze doch nicht ausgerechnet ihm die Zeitung gebracht hätte! Er war sicher, jeder andere konnte besser mit einer solchen Situation umgehen als er.

Was tun? Sollte er Sheppard erzählen, daß er heute die Zeitung bekommen hatte? Aber … wenn er das tat, dann würde sein Gegenüber auch wissen wollen, was drin stand. Konnte er ihm tatsächlich seinen eigenen Nachruf vorlegen?

Die Katze hatte einen Grund, die Zeitung heute nicht vor Sheppards Tür zu legen, sondern vor seine. Er sollte dieses Debakel verhindern, wenn er auch nicht die blaßeste Ahnung hatte, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte.

Zementi oder so ähnliche ging an ihrem Tisch vorbei, ein Tablett in der Hand suchte er nach einem freien Platz. Glücklicherweise war die Messe zu dieser frühen Stunde alles andere als überfüllt, so daß der Tscheche bald ein ihm genehmes Ziel fand und sich dort niederließ.

Rodney sah wieder zu Sheppard, der mittlerweile genüßlich ein Sandwich aß.

Einmal abgesehen von der Notwendigkeit seines Hierseins, Rodney würde Sheppard vermissen.

„Sagen Sie", begann er endlich, „waren Sie schon einmal in einer ausweglosen Situation?"

Sheppard stutzte und blickte auf. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Rodney wagte nicht aufzusehen, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ausweglos eben. Keine Lösung vorhanden."

„Ich denke, es gibt aus jeder Situation einen Ausweg", antwortete John ruhig. „Man sieht die Lösung nur nicht immer."

„Wußten Sie, daß ich in Rußland war für ein Jahr?" Jetzt blickte Rodney auf.

Keine Überraschung in Johns Gesicht, also hatte er es gewußt.

„Wußten Sie auch, daß ich … vorzeitig zurückkam?"

John nickte. „Sicher, aber … was hat das mit dem Jetzt und Hier zu tun?"

„Wissen Sie, warum ich vorzeitig zurück in die Staaten durfte?" bohrte Rodney weiter.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Dr. Weir gab mir Ihre Akte, genau wie ihre eigene, die von Grodin und die von Beckett. Ich muß mich mit dem Rest des Stabes vertraut machen. Das hat nichts mit Spionage zu tun."

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet", entgegnete Rodney bestimmt. „Wußten Sie, daß ich von Tschetschenen entführt wurde?"

Jetzt riß John seine Augen auf und starrte ihn groß an. „Sie wurden … ?" Er stockte und sammelte sich für einen Moment. Seine haselnußfarbenen Augen schienen sich etwas zu verdunkeln vor Mitgefühl. „Tut mir leid, das zu hören, McKay."

Rodney nickte.

Er hatte es wirklich nicht gewußt. Also hatte Elizabeth dicht gehalten. Ein gutes Gefühl …

„Wenn Sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten, mich zu warnen vor dieser Entführung, hätten Sie es getan?" fragte er.

John sah ihm tief in die Augen und nickte. „Ja, das hätte ich", antwortete er im ehrlichen Tonfall.

„Und wenn Sie damit möglicherweise einen Tod verschuldet hätten?"

Johns Blick glitt ab, nachdenklich betrachtete er die Tischfläche. „Das ist eine schwierige Frage", gestand er schließlich. „Vermutlich hätte ich versucht, die Ausgangssituation zu ändern, so daß hoffentlich niemand zu Schaden kommt."

„Und wenn Ihnen das nicht gelungen wäre?"

John mied noch immer den Augenkontakt, den er vorher gesucht hatte. „Weiß nicht genau ..."

Doch er wußte es, Rodney konnte es in seinem Gesicht lesen. Ein John Sheppard hätte die Opferbereitschaft aufgebracht und sich selbst geopfert, ganz wie die Zeitung es geschrieben hatte.

Sein Funkgerät klickte. „Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka. Eine der Umwälzanlagen der Stadt arbeitet nicht", meldete sich Grodin.

Rodney starrte den Major an, dann entschied er sich, ehe er seinen Funk aktivierte. „Zelenka soll sich darum kümmern. Ich bin auf Außenmission."

Und unter seiner Jacke verschwammen die Lettern des Leitartikels erneut, bis zu lesen war:

„Beinahe-Katastrophe endet glücklich für Atlantis – Major J. Sheppard leicht verletzt"

* * *

Am Morgen nach den Ereignissen in „38 Minutes":

Als Elizabeth die Krankenstation betrat, fand sie John und Rodney bereits in eine eifrige, wenn auch geflüsterte Diskussion verstrickt. Unwillkürlich mußte sie lächeln, als sie die beiden beobachtete.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß sich ausgerechnet ein John Sheppard und ein Rodney McKay miteinander anfreunden würden. Rodney galt als zu schwierig für die meisten. Wie auch immer es John gelungen war, die beiden gingen mittlerweile wie zwei alte Freunde miteinander um.

Überhaupt mußte Elizabeth gestehen, hatte der Major sich in Rekordzeit eingefügt. Selbst sein Hang zu Unfällen schien wieder abgenommen zu haben, jedenfalls hatte Carson sie deswegen nicht wieder angesprochen. Ganz im Gegenteil gehörte John Sheppard mittlerweile mit zu den beliebtesten Einwohnern von Atlantis, und das nicht nur aufgrund seines überwältigenden Charmes. Er war hilfsbereit und sprang ein, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Klaglos hatte er die Initialisierungstests über sich ergehen lassen und, so war es ihr zugetragen worden, hatte in der letzten Woche mehr als einen Unfall verhindert.

Eigenartig, wie das Leben manchmal spielte, fand sie, als sie die beiden beobachtete. Vieles entwickelte sich vollkommen anders als zunächst angenommen. Anderes …

Elizabeth straffte die Schultern, als Rodney kurz zu ihr hinübersah, und trat an das Krankenbett des Majors.

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute, John? Rodney?" begrüßte sie die beiden Männer lächelnd. Eigenartigerweise schienen beide für einen Moment recht schuldbewußt zu sein, wenn sie sich auch nicht erklären konnte, wofür sie sich schuldig fühlen konnten.

„Guten Morgen, Elizabeth", lächelte John sie schließlich an. Seine Stimme klang immer noch ein wenig rauh und Carson hatte ihr erklärt, daß das wohl auch noch einige Tage andauern würde.

Rodney nickte, entgegen seiner sonstigen Natur, nur stumm.

„Ich dachte, ich sehe nach Ihnen und muntere Sie ein wenig auf. Die Übersetzung der Inschrift ist beendet."

Augenblicklich setzte John sich stocksteif auf. „Wirklich?" fragte er sehr interessiert.

„Diese Schrift, die Dimitri auf der Innenseite der Kiste gefunden hat?" fragte Rodney.

Elizabeth nickte freundlich. „Ganz genau. Ich habe die Übersetzung angefertigt. Eine hübsche kleine Geschichte, übrigens."

John nickte eifrig. „Sie hatten ja schon begonnen. Der einsame Antiker mit der Katze."

„Einsamer Antiker mit einer Katze?" echote Rodney.

„Ja, er war der einzige Überlebende einer lantianischen Kolonie auf einem anderen Planeten", erklärte Elizabeth und ließ sich am Bettende nieder. „Seine einzige Vertraute war eine Katze, und er konnte in die Zukunft sehen."

Rodney blinzelte. „Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, genau einen Tag in die Zukunft."

Elizabeth lachte. „Das weiß ich nicht, davon stand nichts in der Inschrift", antwortete sie, wandte sich dann wieder John zu. „Wie gesagt, dieser Lantianer hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf Atlantis einzufügen. Schließlich begann er seine hellsichtige Gabe zu nutzen, um anderen zu helfen."

Wieder ein Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden Männern, mit dem Elizabeth wenig anzufangen wußte.

„Nun, durch seine Hilfsbereitschaft gelang es ihm schließlich, ein wertvolles Mitglied der Gemeinschaft zu werden. Und irgendwann … war er bereit, den nächsten Schritt zu tun."

„Aszension", merkte Rodney an.

Elizabeth nickte. „Genau, er war bereit aufzusteigen. Doch … er entschied sich für einen Mittelweg. Sagt ihnen der Begriff Bodhisattva etwas, John? Sie waren doch einige Zeit in Asien stationiert."

Und ob ihm das etwas sagte! John nickte. „Ein Bodhisattva ist ein Weiser, der Buddhaschaft erreicht hat, sie aber hinauszögert, um den Menschen zu helfen, ebenfalls Buddhaschaft zu erreichen."

„Wirklich? Kompliziertes System!" merkte Rodney an, zu Elizabeths Erstaunen.

John zuckte mit den Schultern, verzog dann aber gleich das Gesicht und tastete nach dem Pflaster an seinem Hals.

„Etwas ähnliches tat dieser Lantianer. Ein wenig von ihm blieb hier zurück, um anderen beim Aufstieg in eine höhere Existenzebene behilflich zu sein", erklärte Elizabeth. „Er wollte, daß andere, die sich einsam und ausgegrenzt fühlen, es leichter haben sollten als er, als er nach Atlantis kam. Darum baute er selbst vor seinem Aufstieg die Kiste und ließ sie in sein Quartier, das jetzt Ihres ist, John, aufstellen. Derjenige, der sie öffnete, würde seine Hilfe erhalten."

Johns Blick schien sich nach innen zu richten. Und Elizabeth fiel jetzt erst wirklich auf, wie einsam er sich gefühlt haben mußte. Als letzter zur Expedition gestoßen, niemanden kennend. Dann auch noch das Makel des Mordes an seinem Vorgesetzten und in eine Rolle gedrängt, die er eigentlich gar nicht hatte einnehmen sollen. Es wunderte sie, daß er all das ertragen hatte und sogar darüber hinausgewachsen war.

Wobei … bedachte sie die Geschichte dieses Lantianers, vielleicht war John Sheppard Hilfe zu teil geworden, von der sie nichts wußte.

Wollte sie davon wissen?

Elizabeth entschied sich dagegen. „Eines aber verfügte dieser Lantianer noch", sagte sie abschließend, „wenn erreicht wird, was der Hilfe bedurfte, mußte derjenige das Quartier räumen für den nächsten Hilfesuchenden, und alles wieder so herrichten wie es war, bevor er es betreten hat."

Johns haselnußfarbene Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln bei diesen Worten, doch er nickte. „Dann werde ich wohl ausziehen müssen", seufzte er leise und blickte auf, direkt in ihre Augen. „Danke, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nickte und erhob sich wieder. „Ich habe gehört, da soll noch ein schönes Quartier ein Stockwerk über Ihnen frei sein. Sogar mit Balkon, falls Sie möchten."

„Ich überlege es mir. Danke."

„Sie könnten auch meines haben, Sheppard", schlug Rodney vor. „Immerhin, ich bin … äh ..."

„Nein, McKay! Das Quartier wird versiegelt!" Johns Stimme hob sich ein wenig. „Und wenn ich eine Wache davor postieren muß! Sie bleiben draußen!"

Elizabeth schmunzelte und wandte sich, die Krankenstation wieder zu verlassen. Da blieb sie überrascht stehen.

Die Tür zum Gang war geöffnet, und in der Öffnung saß … eine kleine rotgetigerte Katze, deren grüne Augen sie mit einer Intelligenz musterten, die sie nicht hätte besitzen dürfen. Dann erhob sich die Katze majestätisch und … schritt gemächlich mit hocherhobenen Schwanz davon, in ein helles Licht im Gang hinein …

Ende


End file.
